Ángel negro
by Tsunemori Akane
Summary: Sakura conoce a Sasuke en sus primeros días de preparatoria, se le hace un chico extraordinario, pero muchas cosas suceden cuando empiezan a estar juntos, descubre que toda su vida es producto de una maldición que a aquejado su existencia hasta el día de su liberación, ¿podrá Sakura regresar lo que no le pertenece?.
1. Chapter 1

El inicio…

-La prepa será mucho mejor que la secundaria- dijo con gran arrogancia

-No lo creo Naruto- lo mire con melancolía – se supone que nuestros mejores años de vida se viven en la secundaria o al menos eso pienso- afirme un poco dudosa y nerviosa cerca de su presencia.

-Sakura, pronto sabrás que lo que digo es verdad- me sonrió con esa hermosa mirada que solo él podía mostrar, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba – algún día nos volveremos a ver- me dio un fuerte abrazo y salió corriendo en dirección a la cafetería.

No es secreto que a mí me gustaba Naruto Uzumaki, desde que lo conocí quede prendada de él, y su voz me endulzo el oído cuando me dirigió unas palabras que sinceramente serian tachadas de absurdas o tontas para que yo me fijase en él, somos grandes amigo pero a mí siempre me gusto desde que comenzamos la secundaria, tres años de gusto para ser exactos.

Cuando lo vi supe que era perfecto, ojos hermosamente azules como el cielo, una hermosa sonrisa que podría iluminar de alegría hasta a la persona más sumida en depresión, tez morena clara, un hermoso y perfecto cabello rubio que me hacía recordar al mismísimo sol, es muy alegre y siempre positivo ante todo.

Yo sin embargo no era el tipo de chica que podría gustarle a alguien como el, sencillamente ni yo me acercaría a mí misma si asa fuera el caso, tengo un cabello de un color demasiado chillante y feo, rosa que chica querría que su cabello fuera rosa, siempre lo traía peinado con una cola de caballo, todo peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, eso solo hacia lucir mi frente más grande de lo que ya estaba, no tenía cuerpo escultural ni de supermodelo, muchos menos un busto envidiable como el de mis compañeras.

Me resigne empezando mi tercer año de secundaria sobre ese asunto, para empeorarlo usaba lentes, y acabando con la ironía eran de color rosa, soy tímida así que me cuesta hablar con los demás, sin embargo soy muy inteligente, aunque creo que no debería jactarme de ello puesto que soy objeto de burlas y rechazo por lo mismo.

Sí, mi vida no es la de un cuento de hadas, mucho menos vendrá un príncipe a rescatarme, mi mama lo mataría si llegara a salvarme mi príncipe azul, si se preguntan si tengo una mama celosa, si la tengo, me cela demasiado y no quiere que nunca me enamore, mi padre jamás dice nada y me deja por mi cuenta, jamás me lleve bien con él, no es como si quisiera tener una bella relación padre e hija con alguien a quien no soporto cera de mí.

Bueno regresando a lo anterior, me quede sola en el salón (como todos los días) sinceramente no quería salir, era mi último día de secundaria, el final de mi vida solitaria, y el comienzo de una nueva etapa de mi vida con amigos nuevos, maestros, compañeros, pero un gran desconsuelo porque no me atreví a confesar mis sentimientos a Naruto, sé que él no siente nada por mí y no quiero perder nuestra amistad.

La campana de salida toco, tome mi mochila y salí del salón, al cruzar el portón de la escuela me di cuenta que mi nueva vida comenzaba, era estudiante de preparatoria, hace unas semanas hice mi examen de admisión y fui aceptada, era el colegio San Cristóbal, el mejor de la ciudad por los alumnos que se graduaban para estudiar Medicina, mi sueño es ser una de las mejores doctoras del mundo, era un sueño que quería hacer real.

Me pase las vacaciones estudiando y platicando con mi primo Gaara no Sabaku, era el mejor, siempre lo admire por ser tan inteligente, aunque muy serio, lo quiero demasiado y sé que él me quiere a mí, siempre me cuida y me protege, aunque trata que no me hagan enojar es algo demasiado raro porque cuando me molestan siento que algo dentro de mi quiere despertar y el solo me abraza y pide que me calme, que él está a mi lado y nada me pasara, y siempre me siento en paz cuando hace eso.

También me hacía practicar con mis mejores amigas Hinata Hyuga e Ino Yamanaka, y con el primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuga, ellos eran hijos de los dueños de un dojo, sus padres practican artes marciales y como consecuencia los hijos también, mi primo decía que era bueno para mi aprender a defenderme, así que ellos me ayudaban a entrenar, Ino siempre me echaba porras y se unía al entrenamiento cuando no se la pasaba en el celular platicando con su novio Sai.

-Cada vez mejoras mucho más Sakura- dijo serio Neji, mientras trataba de golpearme con el puño suave, característico de su familia, se le consideraba un genio en este tipo de lucha.

-Gracias Neji, sin ti y Hinata jamás hubiera podido perfeccionar mi fuerza- le mostré la mejor sonrisa que pude, ya que había veces en que me daba miedo.

-Oye y yo no cuento, nada más te aviso frentona que yo te estoy ayudando mucho también- dijo Ino enojada, amarrando su largo cabello rubio en una coleta- jajajaj,

-Si tu apoyo moral es demasiado bueno cerda- me reí a mis anchas con solo decirle eso, no lo decía enserio y ella lo sabía pero así nos molestábamos la una a la otra

– Ahora veraz, te demostrare que yo también he mejorado demasiado- corrió hacia donde estábamos Neji y yo y empezó a atestar golpes en mi contra.

–Tranquila Ino, solo fue una broma- me agache rápidamente viendo como su pierna voló arriba de mi cabeza

-¡Quieres decapitarme cerda!- presa de la furia me abalance contra ella dándole un gran golpe en el estómago, se hizo para atrás poniendo su mano contra su estómago, tosiendo un poco.

– Vaya tienes una fuerza bruta frentona, pero yo tengo más agilidad que tú, amiga- agarro vuelo para poder golpearme, pero logre esquivarla, Neji también se unió a la lucha

–No manches Neji tú también- ya un poco alterada también intentaba esquivar los golpes de el

–Jajaja claro así veremos cuanto rendimiento tienes en una pelea de más personas- pronto hizo una pose que conocía muy bien.

–Golpe de las ocho trigramas 64 palmas- no sé cómo logre esquivar cada uno de esos golpes certeros, al voltear para no recibir una patada de Ino me di cuenta con terror que Hinata corría a toda velocidad hacia mí.

–Yo también me uniré, no quiero ser la única que está sentada observando- rápidamente amarro su cabello largo y negro- azulado, en una coleta de caballo y enfoco sus ojos en mis puntos vulnerables y con una velocidad que no me esperaba trataba de pegarme de una manera demasiado terrorífica.

-Maldita sea, que quieren de mí, están viendo que apenas y puedo con Neji y ustedes dos también me quieren atacar- ya estaba demasiado cansada y mi cuerpo ya quería ceder.

\- Esta práctica es magnífica, como no se les ocurrió antes hacer algo así- en ese momento todos detuvieron sus golpes y miraron hacia la puerta, ahí se encontraba Gaara, con esa expresión seria y tranquila, su hermoso cabello rojo había caído en lo exótico para las mujeres y sus ojos de un azul pálido prometían ver más allá de tu propia alma, tengo que decirlo mi primo era un chico muy guapo y codiciado por sus compañeras de escuela, pero él nunca se fijó en nadie.

-Solo mediamos el rendimiento de Sakura, en una batalla con varios oponentes, y tengo que decir que ha mejorado demasiado- Neji se paró recto haciendo una reverencia hacia mi primo, no entiendo porque hace esos formalismos tan raros cuando se trata de mi primo o de mí, no somos de la realeza, aunque ya le e preguntado solo me dice que es algo de familia.

-Genial, eso es muy bueno, mañana empiezas tu primer día de prepa y espero sepas golpear traseros si te es necesario- sonrió y después agrego –Es hora de irnos tu mama ya ha de estar esperándote en tu casa, prometí llevarte san y salva- me guiño un ojo, me despedí de mis amigos

–Enséñales quien manda frentona- grito Ino desde dentro, ellos no irían conmigo a la misma preparatoria, los intereses de ellos son muy distintos a los míos, asi que estará sola frente a compañeros que no me conocen y que yo no conoceré, espero no tener que patear traseros como me dijo mi primo, quiero comenzar bien mi primer día, en lo más profundo de mi corazón así lo deseo.


	2. Primer Día

_HOLA mucho gusto, espero disfruten de esta historia, apenas comencé a escribir, espero y sea de su agrado, no sean duros conmigo porfis_

 **Primer día.**

Parada frente a la preparatoria de San Cristóbal, tengo que decir que es una escuela perfecta, es amplia, tiene pequeños jardines alrededor, un portón de amenos 30 metros, un barda rodeando la escuela, al poner mi rostro cerca de los barrotes del portón me llegaba el aire fresco desde dentro, desde afuera se veía majestuoso por lo que mis ansias por entrar me carcomían las entrañas.

-Sakura te quiero temprano en la casa a la hora de salida, no quiero que hables con extraños, te vas rápido, te fijas al cruzar la calle..- dijo exasperada y enojada a la vez, no me había dado cuenta que me iba a dar mi sermón de primer día de escuela.

-Si mama voy a estar bien- mis nervios estaban de punta.

-Te portas bien. Me oíste, no quiero que andes de loca, escúchame Sakura..- me jaloneo del brazo para que la escuchara, pero yo decidí hacerme de los oídos sordos, no sé porque pero sentía que alguien me miraba, se que todos nos miramos a todos en el primer día por curiosidad, pero esta mirada era insistente, casi como que si quisiera verme más de cerca, voltee, pero nadie miraba en mi dirección, tal vez este paranoica, sabía que los gritos de mi mama me dejarían loca.

-Todos los alumnos que tengan ficha con la letra A pasen por favor, los padres ya se pueden retirar- la voz de la directora se filtró por el altavoz en la esquina del portón, todos los alumnos con esa letra se disponían a entrar y yo era una de ellas me despedí de mi mama, quien me dio la bendición y me deseo buena suerte, los encargados de orden abrieron el portón y entramos, era espectacular como era la escuela por dentro me dirigí con un grupo de chicos buscando mi salón, era del grupo 104, camine por el domo era enorme, enfrente de este estaba la entrada y hacia la izquierda estaba la dirección y alado de este el centro de cómputo, más al fondo a la izquierda estaba la cafetería, era como una pequeña palapa, a la derecha del domo estaba la oficina de los encargados de orden y alado de este el laboratorio de química, enfrente de este estaban los baños y alado la biblioteca, cerca de esta estaba el módulo de primeros auxilios y a la izquierda estaban los salones de primero, busque el número de mi salón y era el primero de derecha a izquierda, subí las escaleras del salón y entre, estaba pintado de blanco, las sillas miraban hacia la derecha, un pizarrón blanco nuevo y estaba climatizado, busque una silla donde yo no destacara tanto, escogí la segunda fila en el cuarto asiento, coloque mis cosas y alise mi falda de tablones, el uniforme consistía en una blusa de manga larga blanca con el logotipo de la escuela en la izquierda, una falda negra de tablones que me llegaba un centímetro arriba de la rodilla, calcetas blancas lisas y zapatos negros, ame el uniforme desde que lo vi, escuche voces cerca y vi que el salón empezó a llenarse así que tome asiento, y saque un libro de mi mochila, me encanta leer, estaba leyendo cuando sentí de nuevo esa insistente mirada, no quise voltear a ver quién era, seguramente solo es mi imaginación.

Después de media hora entro un profesor de cabello blanco peinado hacia arriba de lado, tenía una bandana que cubría su frente y su ojo derecho, y una máscara que solo cubría su boca.

-Buenos días mis queridos alumnos, me llamo Kakashi Hatake, seré su maestro de matemáticas, perdonen la tardanza pero es que me encontraba perdido por el sendero de la vida- dijo con un tono burlesco y con flores alrededor, suspire con cansancio, al parecer nuestro maestro será un troll.

-Como todos son nuevos y yo ya me presente les toca a ustedes presentarse, pero con la diferencia de que me dirán que les gusta hacer, un pasatiempo, empezaremos con la primera fila en la ventana- señalo a una muchacha güerita de ojos color miel y cabello rubio, para que ella empezara, rápidamente baje mi cabeza sinceramente no puse atención en ninguna presentación, estaba nerviosa de que llegara mi turno, cuando el chavo que se sentó delante de mí se presentó, llego mi turno.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 15, vengo de la Secundaria General, lo que me gusta….. hacer… es leer- me acomode en mi asiento un poco nerviosa, puesto que sentía la mirada de todos puestas en mi , desde el fondo del salón escuche unas risitas y me dio más pena y tristeza, así que volví a concentrarme en mi libro, después que terminaron el profesor empezó a dictarnos que es lo que quería para la siguiente clase, después de eso salio del salón y todos empezaron a platicar, yo no quería hablar con nadie, me había propuesto ser seria y no dejar que nadie me volviera a utilizar como antes lo hacían mis compañeros en la secundaria.

-Buenos días alumnos soy su profesora de Orientación Educativa, me llamo Kurenai Sarutobi- acababa de entrar al salón, era alta, muy bonita con el cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos color rojo.

-Muy bien todos por favor levántense de sus asientos que vamos a hacer una actividad para conocernos mejor- sonrió e hizo señas con las manos para q nos levantáramos - ahora quiten las sillas de en medio para que el centro este despejado, y acomódense formando un circulo- los hombres fueron quienes quitaron las sillas y los demás empezamos a formar el circulo.

-Ahora cuando yo diga equipos de 5 se forman en equipos de esa cantidad de personas y asi sucesivamente hasta ver quienes quedan al final-la profesora se veía contenta con esta dinámica, pero sinceramente yo estaba aterrada, no me gustaban este tipo de juegos siempre terminaba quedándome sola.

-muy bien formen equipos de.. 3- todos corrieron y se formaron yo me quede casi petrificada cuando sentí un jalón en la mano y cuando me di cuenta estaba en un equipo- Hola me llamo Tenten y él es Kiba Inuzuca, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno- estaba un poco sorprendida, esa chica era muy entusiasta y alegre, su cabello color café lo traía atado en dos chonguitos hasta arriba de su cabeza, sus ojos eran color chocolate, su amigo también se veía alegre, me pareció guapo al principio, tenía una sonrisa ladina, ojos color café y el cabello peinado hacia arriba del mismo color que sus ojos, tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, se veía muy lindo.

-Bueno Sakura no queríamos espantarte pero te quedaste estática en el centro del salón y pensamos en hacerte una propuesta, ¿quieres ser nuestra amiga?, prometemos no manipularte, ella prometerá no hostigarte hasta la muerte con su entrenamiento en armas..- Oye Kiba, entrenar con armas es indispensable para cualquier mujer en estos días no es así Sakura, se que entrenas artes marciales- su sonrisa se veía sincera.

-¿Cómo sabes que entreno artes marciales?- pregunte un poco confundida, según yo mi entrenamiento no debería ser conocida por nadie que no fuera de confianza, como sabia ella que yo entrenaba.

-Fácil, jejejeje soy la novia del genio Neji Hyuga, perdona si jamas me presente pero una vez que fui a su casa, tú estabas entrenando con Hinata en el dojo, me llamaste la atención por tus increíbles movimientos, eres impresionante, Neji se siente muy orgulloso de tus avances, he tenido que bajarle los zumos de maestro orgulloso por su alumna.- rápidamente me abrazo y me sonrió dulcemente – Es una suerte tremenda la que tengo por haber quedado aquí contigo en el mismo salón, es un placer conocerte al fin Sakura-

-Bueno, bueno, como te iba diciendo quieres ser nuestra amiga- me dio una sonrisa sorprendentemente alegre y halagadora, sonreí por inercia –Claro, entonces espero poder verlos a los dos en mi entrenamiento también jeje será genial compartir eso con alguien al fin, me tiene restringido platicar sobre mis entrenamientos con gente de fuera-

Rápidamente el rostro de Tenten se comprimió en una mueca de tristeza, se veía compasión en sus ojos, en ese momento pensé que tal vez era porque mis amigos siempre me mantenían protegida en una pequeña burbuja o tal vez era algo que yo no sabía.

-No te preocupes por ello ahí nos veras, te mostrare lo fuerte que soy, te impresionara tanto que caerás enamorada de mi- Kiba puso una pose de chico genial que me hizo estallar en carcajadas

-Kiba ella no podría fijarse en la cara tan fea que traes puesta, es mejor que desistas, además creo que Sakura a de tener novio, seria imposible que no lo tuvieras todavía- me miro un poco asombrada por la cara de vergüenza que puse –No puede ser ¿no tienes novio o no has tenido novio?- casi se horrorizo con la idea.

-No he tenido novio jamas en mi vida, no he dado mi primer beso tampoco- sentía que mis mejillas ardían con solo pensar en eso.

.Ooooo entonces ven aquí que yo te robo tu primer beso- Kiba se acercó peligrosamente a mí, pero de la nada vi el puño de Tenten volar cerca de mi rostro acertando al rostro de Kiba, tirándolo hacia el suelo.

-Idiota no hagas eso, sabes que eso traerá consecuencias graves…- de pronto dejo de hablar pensando bien lo que iba a decir, luego se dirigió a mí -Tal vez lo termines odiando, puesto que el primer beso para una mujer es muy preciado e importante.

-No te odiaría Kiba, solo no lo intentes por que como dijo Tenten es algo preciado para mí, solo alguien que sea indicado para mí lo tendrá, no es que tu no seas especial, lo eres, pero quiero ser tu amiga y es mejor no estraperlo - casi me pareció ver alivio en el rosto de Tenten al escuchar mis palabras, Kiba se levantó y me tomo de los hombros.

-Muy bien dicho, jajaja no te preocupes solo estaba tratando de provocar a la bipolar de Tenten para que vieras como me maltrata- puso ojitos de cachorro triste, eso me pareció tierno, pero me negué a decir algo por que sentí un aura oscura alado mío, Tenten estaba que hervía de rabia.

-¿Quién es bipolar Kiba?- Kiba retrocedió unos pasos tratando de huir se veía espantado, Tenten ya estaba lista para lanzarse a él cuándo la profesora Kurenai hablo.

-Muy bien chicos ya tuvieron tiempo suficiente para entablar conversación con su primer equipo, como ya no nos queda tiempo será para mañana que seguiremos con la dinámica para conocernos, es hora de retirarse del salón hasta mañana- la profesora tomo sus cosas y salió.

-Sakura ¿iras a entrenar hoy?- Tente se puso a lado mío esperando mi respuesta mientras acomodaba mi mochila en mis hombros.

-Hoy no tengo algunas cosas que hacer en mi casa, será para la próxima.-

-Está bien entonces hasta mañana- Tenten tomo su mochila y salió corriendo con Kiba que la esperaba afuera, mientras yo salía por la puerta sentí escalofríos recorrer mi espalda, no me cabía ninguna duda, alguien me estaba observando, voltee a todos lados pero habían tantos alumnos afuera que no veía bien quien era la persona que me miraba con tanta intensidad, tal vez mañana descubra quien es.


	3. Sasuke

Hola, espero les esté gustando la historia sé que es un poco pronto pero poco a poco va a tomar forma, ojala les agrade, recibo quejas y sugerencias, esta historia es importante para mi asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia la tomare muy en cuenta porfaaaa dejen un review estare muy agradecida por ello

1.- Sasuke

Cuando el despertador sonó, desperté con nuevas energías para comenzar el día, me levante rápido de mi cama, la sacudí y tendí, tome mi uniforme que estaba a la orilla de mi cama y me metí corriendo al baño, raramente me siento contenta por un día de escuela, sin embargo hoy me sentía demasiado feliz y nerviosa, sin quererlo tenía amigos en los que podía confiar plenamente la mayoría de mi vida.

Terminando de ducharme salí del baño ya con el uniforme puesto y bien peinada como siempre, mis útiles necesarios para el día ya estaban dentro de mi mochila, mi mama estaba preparando mi desayuno para la escuela, estaba parada cerca de la estufa preparándome un sándwich de jamón, sobre el mostrador tenia regadas el tomate, la mayonesa, el pan estaba abierto a un lado de ella, no me gustaba comer por las mañanas todo lo que comía a hora temprana me daba náuseas y vomito.

-Sakura, ya pronto llegara el taxi por ti, ya estas lista- volteo y me observo detenidamente, chasqueo la lengua al ver que llevaba el cabello suelto con una división que dejaba la mayoría de mi cabello hacia la derecha y una diadema delgada color negra de una flor de pequeñas piedras de colores del lado izquierdo quedando perfectamente en la línea de división de mi cabello – Segura que llevaras el cabello de esa manera, sé qué hace mucho frio estos días pero no es necesario que lleves el cabello así, te vez más bonita con tu cabello bien recogido-. Mire nerviosamente mis manos

–Creo que sí, me gusta como se ve así suelto, sé que el color no es muy bonito pero me agrada llevarlo suelto es como sentirse libre- sonreí confiada, ella se volteo para meter mi lonche en un toper, se escuchó un claxon, el taxi que siempre me vendría a recoger por las mañanas –Bueno ten toma tu desayuno- me dio el toper, y lo metí en mi mochila y me la coloque sobre los hombros. –Regresa temprano Sakura, ven acércate- me bendijo formando una cruz desde mi cabeza a mi pecho y hacia mis hombros, y me dio un beso en la mejilla –Que te tengas un buen día, pórtate bien- me despidió y cerró la puerta.

Abrí el pequeño portón de la entrada, y cerré de nuevo, me subí al taxi, todavía estaba oscuro porque era temprano, el taxi paso por la carretera, el viento estaba helado pero no me afectaba en absoluto, sentía que el frio me relajaba y me hacía sentir tranquila, era algo mágico, me encantaba el viento era algo precioso sentirlo estamparse con mi cara se sentía frio y helado. Cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela, varios chicos ya estaban entrando, entre con ellos, todavía seguía oscuro pero eso me agradaba, entre al salón, al parecer todavía no encendían las luces, deje mi mochila sobre mi silla, y me dispuse a encenderlas.

-Ni se te ocurra encender las luces- me quede petrificada en mi lugar, esa voz se me hizo conocida pero no sabía porque, me voltee para ver quien estaba ahí, la voz sonó desde el final de mi fila, una luz paso por fuera del salón, fue entonces cuando lo vi, era un chico, su cabello era color negro azabache, ojos de color negro como la noche, su mirada era serena, parecía vacía, pero muy en el fondo de sus ojos se podía apreciar un destello, creo que algo le sucedió para tener una mirada casi muerta, pero aun así sus ojos eran bellísimos, su piel era pálida me recordaba al frio del viento que acariciaba mis mejillas hace un rato, llevaba puesta la camisa del uniforme con los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, el pantalón negro con zapatos negros.

-Perdona, no me había dado cuenta que había alguien- me quede mirando un poco confundida pues me recorría todo el cuerpo con la mirada, me sentí avergonzada al instante, su mirada se detuvieron en mis ojos, por un instante vi una sonrisa fantasma posada sobre sus labios.

-Discúlpame tú por haberte asustado, te vi entrar al salón, pero parece que tu no me notaste a mí- bajo la cabeza y sonrió, me volvió a mirar – No te quedes ahí parada ven no te voy a morder, me das curiosidad, ven siéntate aquí, vamos a platicar.- jalo la silla de enfrente de él y la volteo para que quedara de frente, un poco nerviosa camine hacia él, me sentía rara en su presencia, como que si solo la alegría albergara mi corazón y la libertad se difundiera sobre mi espíritu.

-¿Por qué quieres platicar conmigo?- le pregunte a la hora que estaba parada enfrente de él dudando en sentarme, el alzo la mirada y me sonrió de nuevo.

-Solo quiero conocer a mis compañeros, y tú eres distinta de los demás, quisiera poder conocerte más afondo y si quieres también querría que fuéramos amigos- sin previo aviso quito mi mano de mi pecho (es casi por inercia que coloco mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho), sus manos eran fuertes y cálidas, era un calor desbordante, solo con ese toque me sentí protegida, me apretó la mano y me sentó en la silla, pensé que soltaría mi mano pero para mi sorpresa tomo mi otra mano y la puso sobre la paleta de la silla, coloco sus manos sobre las mías, no dejándome soltarlas de su agarre.

-Esto es un secuestro y si no contestas a mis preguntas te are cosquillas hasta que mueras de risa, es una advertencia- me dijo tratando de sonar serio, aunque su mirada lo delataba, en su mirada se veía que estaba divirtiéndose.

Estalle a carcajadas en ese instante, me lleno de emoción esa forma atrevida suya de tomar confianza conmigo.

-jajajajaja, ok entonces no me queda de otra más que contestar esas preguntas pero te advierto también que no tengo la intención de no contestar- le sonreí con una sonrisa demasiado natural, pocas veces sonreía de esa manera.

-Jajajaja júralo que nos llevaremos muy bien, empecemos ¿Cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes?, si me preguntas que si no escuche cuando todo el salón se presentaba, la respuesta es no, no lo hice me quede dormido, cuando me llegó el turno, mi amigo Suiguetsu me levanto y solo conteste con mal humor- me dio una sonrisa ladina, tengo que decirlo esa sonrisa acelero mi corazón, y me divirtió al mismo tiempo.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 años, y si me preguntas que es lo que más me gusta hacer es leer, ahora dime tu nombre y tu edad- sonreí de manera perspicaz, sus ojos brillaron en ese instante y bojo la cabeza riendo.

-Eso es trampa el que hace las preguntas soy yo- me miro divertido.

-Hagámoslo así, será como el juego de las 20 preguntas, nos conoceremos mejor de esta manera, si no acatas mis deseos te morderé la mano con la que me sostienes, no tienes escapatoria- me reí divertida.

-Auch eso dolería, jaja tú ganas, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, apenas cumpliré 14 años en noviembre, si lo sé no me mires con esa cara soy menor que ustedes por un año, eso es porque me metieron antes al kínder, y fui como un prodigio podría decirse, y pues eme aquí.- lo mire sorprendida, no podía creer que fuera menor, sacudiendo mi cabeza de lado a lado salí del shok.

-Eso es sorprendente eres él bebe del salón y apuesto que de la generación completa- no pude contener mi risa con esa idea

-Oye no te burles- lo mire pensando que se había enojado, pero me miraba divertido, de la nada me soltó y me empezó a hacer cosquillas en el estómago.

-Es..pera…. para, jajajajaja- me atragantaba con mi propia risa, lo vi de reojo y se estaba divirtiendo haciéndome reír.

-Es un castigo por burlarte de mí, sabes tú risa es muy bonita- paro de hacerme cosquillas y me miro un poco avergonzado.

-Ok, no lo creo pero bueno… oye espera- rápidamente me quito mis lentes de los ojos, podía ver bien sin ellos cuando había oscuridad de por medio.

-Wow ahora veo doble- estiro sus brazos hacia adelante tratando de tocar las demás sillas, se veía chistoso.

-Oye, jajaja dámelos, rápidamente se quitó los lentes y se levantó, -Creo que tendré que luchar por ellos verdad- lo mire decidida pero muy feliz.

-No podrás alcanzarlos- alzo los lentes por arriba de su cabeza, me di cuenta que era más alto que yo, rápidamente me acerque a él parándome de puntitas tratando de alcanzarlos, en eso el trato de ir hacia atrás y tropezó, trate de sostenerlo pero me fui junto con el hacia el suelo, quede de frente a su rostro, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mi mirada y luego se posaron sobre mis labios, sentí un calor en mis labios, tenía la necesidad de pegar mis labios a los suyos y al parecer él tenía la misma idea, soltó mis lentes, y me agarro por la cintura, con su mano derecha toco mi rostro, acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar, mi cabello cayo alrededor de nuestros rostros.

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos, son como dos grandes jades- apretó su brazo que estaba alrededor de mi cintura, debería de haberme levantado en ese instante, pero estaba atrapada en su mirada, me sentí muy cómoda estando así con él, me sentí demasiado relajada y feliz, cerré mis ojos, sentí el calor que emanaba su cuerpo

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos- Sasuke me miro un poco triste.

-Sí creo, pero quisiera estar así solo por un momento- su mirada agito mi corazón, yo tampoco quería quitarme de ahí, recosté mi mejilla sobre su pecho, y puse mis manos cerca de su torso, cerré los ojos, Sasuke acaricio mi cabello, se sentía tan bien estar así, algo me decía que espere tanto tiempo por estar así con él.

-Bueno ahora si hay que levantarnos si nos ven de esta manera pensaran mal- Sasuke me tomo de las manos delicadamente y me levante y lo ayude a levantarse, iba a agacharme para tomar mis lentes, pero rápidamente Sasuke los recogió y me los entrego.

-No te agaches para recoger las cosas no me gusta que hagas eso, luego hay chicos que miran donde no deberían- hizo un puchero que en vez de hacerme enojar me enterneció.

-Pero no hay nadie aquí todavía- le sonreí con dulzura el me miro por un rato.

-Lo sé pero de todos modos- bajo el cabeza un poco avergonzado, enserio que este chico me ponía muy alegre y despertaba mi curiosidad, pronto nuestros compañeros empezaron a llegar y el salón comenzó a llenarse de ruido.

-¡Hola Sakura buenos días!- Tenten llego rápidamente a mi lado y coloco su mochila en la silla delante de mí, me miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de la estúpida sonrisa que abarcaba mi rostro y volteo a ver Sasuke que estaba enfrente de nosotras, se le quedo mirando un momento y volteo a verme con una mirada llena de cariño

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- enarco una ceja y lo miro con una sonrisa fantasma en su rostro, Sasuke la miro un poco extrañado, su rostro mostro seriedad al momento de contestar.

-Sasuke Uchiha, no quiero ser grosero pero me tengo que ir a mi asiento- se veía un poco frustrado, volteo a mirarme y su sonrisa volvió a su rostro – Te veré en el receso, claro si es que quieres estar conmigo- me tomo de la maño esperando mi respuesta.

-No hay problema Sasuke, pero mis amigos estarán conmigo ¿no te importa?- Tenten me miro un momento y luego exclamo

-No seas tonta niña más al rato tendremos tiempo de estar contigo, además no solo estarás ligada a nosotros, tienes el derecho de hacer más amigos- se dirigió de nuevo a Sasuke – Así que muchacho te encargo a esta mujer porque dios sabe que no es capaz de andar sola ni siquiera por dentro de la escuela sin que le pase algo- me miro divertida-

-Oye Tenten, eso es algo insultante- cruce mis brazos e hizo un puchero. Tenten y Sasuke se miraron y se pusieron rieron tan fuerte que todo el salón quedo en silencio por unos instantes.

-Oigan sigo presente, acato tu idea Tenten, pero no necesito protección de nadie- casi la fulmine con la mirada, odiaba que las personas pensaran que yo era débil, podía defenderme sola.

-Tranquila Saku, solo lo decía de broma, pero hay que decirlo que eres muy despistada y pues algunas veces en esos casos necesitas protección- puso las manos sobre mis hombros y me miro tranquila. – No te enojes, acuérdate que Gaara te quiere ver siempre feliz, además me advirtió que no te hiciera enojar para nada del mundo y que si tenías más amigos que les dijera lo mismo, así que Sasuke no la hagas enojar porque te la veras con su adorado primo que podrá patearte el trasero si la lastimas o la haces enojar- volteo a ver a Sasuke cuando dijo eso y coloco sus manos a los lados de su cadera, se veía seria.

-Jamas la aria enojar o la lastimaría, no le temo a su primo, no tengo miedo a nada, pero no soy tan maldito para hacer llorar o estallar de rabia a una mujer que me cae tan bien como Sakura- se veía serio, cuando sintió mi mirada volteo a mí y me sonrió, rápidamente gire la cabeza para que no notara mi sonrojo.

-Bueno trato hecho, puedes tenerla como amiga- relajo sus brazos a los costados y me miro sonriendo.

-Chicos ya empezara la clase a si que siéntense en sus lugares que pasare lista y dejare mucha tarea wuajajaja- el profesor de química Yamato nos miró con unos ojos aterradores, me dio escalofríos solo de verlo, me senté rápidamente en mi silla, en ese momento sentí que Sasuke me soltaba la mano, no me había dado cuenta que me tenía todavía sujeta, todavía tenía la sensación de sus manos cálidas sobre las mía, vi de reojo como Tenten tocaba el hombro de Kiba y le susurraba algo, se veía seria, bueno lo que le haya dicho no creo que fuera algo que me incumbiera.

-Kiba, hay que prepararnos, tengo el presentimiento que pronto requeriremos a todo el consejo-…


	4. Lluvia

Hola! Buen día este es el siguiente capítulo de la historia, Naruto es propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es cien por ciento mía, espero les agrade de antemano agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leerla, recibo quejas y sugerencias.

4.- Lluvia

Las tres primeras clases fueron muy fáciles y llevaderas, aunque pareciese que los maestros se ponen de acuerdo para dejar bastantísima tarea para el día siguiente.

Estaba algo nerviosa porque llegara el receso, sentí la mirada fija de Sasuke en mí, ahora no me cabía la menor duda de que él era quien me observaba desde el primer día, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, tenía mucha vergüenza de preguntarle, pero ya vería la manera de hacerlo, por el momento quería disfrutar de la media hora de receso con él, es algo inexplicable, no dejo de pensar en él y en lo profundo de sus ojos negros, se siente como que si lo conociera de algún lugar, pero no logro recordar, cuando me recosté en su pecho al caernos, pude escuchar el retumbar de su corazón, fue algo hermoso, me sentí reconfortada y protegida, algo dentro de él me llamaba y yo quería ceder ante ese llamado, abrazarlo y ser su luz de guía, pero pienso demasiado en eso, no quiero hacerme ilusiones con algo que está en mi imaginación. Es como la cuarta o quinta vez que reviso el celular para solo verificar que pasa un minuto más para que la hora acabe, cuando escucho la alarma del receso rápidamente meto mis útiles en mi mochila, cuando iba a meter mi libro favorito de Maravilloso desastre de Jamie McGuire, siento la mano de alguien tomar mi libro de mi brazo, al voltear veo a Sasuke curioso viendo la portada del libro.

-Es mi libro favorito- le digo con una sonrisa antes de que me pregunte, me mira curioso, y lo ojea –Ten cuidado es mi más preciado tesoro- le dije un poco preocupada porque lo fuera a maltratar, me miro un poco serio.

-¿Te gustan mucho los libros de romance?- me miro enfocando su vista en un capítulo del libro.

-Me encantan todos los tipos de libros, son geniales, son mundos en los que puedes perderte, te enfocas tanto en el personaje principal que sientes todas las emociones revolotear dentro de ti, y si me gustan mucho los libros de romance, son como el romance que yo no podría vivir, pero que puedo disfrutar con cada línea de la lectura- le dije emocionada lo que sentía, me miro un instante y me devolvió el libro espero a que yo lo metiera a la mochila.

-¿Prefieres un libro, un romance ficticio impreso en unas páginas a un amor verdadero?- se veía un poco serio pero en el fondo de sus ojos se veía un atisbo de tristeza.

-No tanto así, pero es lo más bonito que puedo vivir sin salir lastimada, es mejor que sufrir, al menos por el momento tal vez algún día cambie de opinión- le sonreí y el me regreso la sonrisa un poco convencido.

-Bueno basta de pláticas vamos a explorar la escuela porque apuesto que no le has ido a dar el visto bueno mi amor- me quede petrificada cuando me dijo "mi amor", el corazón me latía a mil por hora, lo vi de reojo y vi que reía, me miraba con curiosidad, así que decidí seguirle la corriente.

-Jajajaj tienes mucha razón mi cielo, solo e visto la parte de enfrente pero quisiera ir a ver el campo de atrás- vi cómo me miraba sorprendido y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la entrada del salón caminamos por el pasillo, enfrente de todos los salones, bajamos las pequeñas escaleras y llegamos enfrente de la cafetería nos fuimos por un camino de piedritas pequeñas que rechinaban a cada paso de nosotros, vimos el segundo edificio era enorme ahí están los d semestre, enfrente estaban los cubículos de las orientadoras alado de los dos primeros salones estaba situada una pequeña papelería, seguimos caminando por en pequeño corredor de piedras y llegamos a atrás de ese edificio ahí estaba el tercer edificio con los salones d semestre, seguimos caminando agarrados de las manos, sinceramente lo sentí como algo normal en mi vida, como si esa pequeña acción fuera constante y necesaria para mi, llegamos a un campo muy grande de pasto recién cortado y más allá de este había un campo de pura arena con dos porterías en cada extremo, vimos un montón de sillas amontonadas en un rincón del campo, eran sillas rotas que les faltaban paletas o no estaban pintadas, Sasuke me llevo hasta allá y tomo dos sillas, las llevo a la sombra de un árbol y las coloco de frente, el sol estaba muy caluroso así que la sombra era un poco refrescante para este clima, me sente y el también.

-Y bueno, no es que sea entrometido con tu vida personal, pero si tanto te gustan los romances ¿porque no tratas de vivir uno real?- Sasuke puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza viendo hacia el cielo, me sonroje levemente.

-No es que no quiera vivir uno, solo que jamas en mi vida podría soñar con algo así, no soy una chica muy deseable para la población masculina y siendo sincera no soy alguien quien piense en una relación de dos o tres meses, sé que suena algo conservador pero si me he de enamorar será para siempre- baje mi rostro y mire mis manos puestas en la paleta, Sasuke me tomo del rostro con sus manos y me lo alzo hasta quedar de frente a sus ojos, contuve la respiración por un segundo.

-Eres muy bonita, tienes muy bonito cuerpo, tienes buenos modales, eres inteligente, tienes puntos fuertes y te doy la razón con tener un solo amor, porque creo que nadie en este mundo podría lograr aspirar a merecerte- me miro serio era algo inexplicable sentir su mirada sobre la mía, me sentí muy feliz por sus palabras y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias Sasuke, pero aun pensando eso pues tengo que admitir que hay un chico que me gusto toda la secundaria fue algo muy bonito aunque solo quedo en una hermosa amistad- sentí como quito sus manos bruscamente de mi rostro y volteo la mirada se veía enojado y frustrado. –Sasuke ¿pasa algo?- lo mire preocupada por decir algo malo, me volteo a ver serio.

-Acaso ¿él es tu novio?- su mirada se veía destrozada.

-No me escuchaste verdad, te dije que el solo es mi amigo, jamas correspondió a mis sentimientos- lo tome de las manos y el las aparto como si yo quemara.

-Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez no, he estado en muchísimas relaciones para saber que las mujeres muchas veces mienten- me miro enojado, me dolió que de la nada me comparara con otras chavas, lo mire enojada un pequeño cosquilleo en mi corazón empezaba a arder con fuerza se sentía raro pero quería dejarlo salir.

-Para tu información yo no soy como las demás, soy solamente yo, y no tolerare que me compares con otras, me vale que hayas tenido un montón de relaciones fallidas pero yo no seré receptora de tu mala elección de mujeres, y para que te quede dentro de tu cabeza te diré que yo ni siquiera he tenido novio- me sentí furiosa en ese momento y casi le grite - ¡ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso Sasuke!- me iba a levantar de la silla para irme al salón, estaba furiosa, sentí sus manos tironear de mí y me abrazo fuerte contra él, sentí como esa furia se desvanecía dentro de mí y se alojaba en su lugar un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad.

-Perdóname por especular cosas sobre ti, pero es algo que no controle me sentí enojado cuando dijiste que te gustaba alguien, perdóname por todo lo que dije- me abrazo más fuerte yo también lo abrase, sentí sus manos de nuevo en mi rostro, acaricio mis labios con su pulgar y me miro a los ojos.

-Así que eres de labios vírgenes, eso quiere decir que eres pura en todos los sentidos, el primer beso es el más importante en la vida de una mujer- quito sus manos de mi rostro con cuidado y me abrazo con tranquilidad.

-No tienes que pedir perdón y pues solo guardo ese beso especial para mi primer y verdadero amor- sentí como el viento se volvía frio y el sol se veía muy brillante la temperatura se hizo deliciosa y refrescante, quise en ese momento que lloviera porque, aparte del frio, la lluvia es mi clima favorito, no sé cómo paso pero el cielo se llenó de nubes y empezó a llover, rápidamente me solté de los brazos y corrí al campo, amaba mojarme con la lluvia, Sasuke no tardo en seguirme corrió más rápido que yo y me cargo como cuando los novios entran por primera vez en su nueva casa.

-Ahhhh- grite de susto- me sostuvo fuerte y me miro.

-No grites mi amor no te soltare, al parecer te gusta mojarte- empezó a reír emocionado

-¡Claro que sí! Es algo genial, pero no me debo mojar mucho porque me resfrió con facilidad.- lo mire sonriente coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras me cargaba, el pego su frente a la mía, pequeños hilos de agua resbalaban de su cabello y caían en mi rostro

-Entonces mi niña linda hay que ir al salón, no quiero que te enfermes- me llevo al salón cargándome, al llegar no había nadie en el salón solo la maestra de orientación.

-Ohh chicos están muy mojados, ya todos los alumnos se fueron puesto que se dio la orden de retirarlos por los inconvenientes del clima, Sakura, Tenten me dijo que te veía en las practicas- la profesora Kurenai guardo sus cosas en su portafolio y salió, Sasuke me bajo de sus brazos y camine a mi asiento, tome mi mochila, mi ropa estaba muy mojada, me empezó a dar frio cuando sentí algo caliente sobre mis hombros.

-Toma mi suéter te servirá más a ti que a mi, lo traje porque pensé que aria frio pero después vi el sol y me dije a mi mismo que era tonto por traer algo así, pero veo que si me sirvió de algo- me miro con una sonrisa, coloque mi mochila en mi asiento y me puse la chamarra, tenía impregnado su perfumé, me coloque que la mochila en los hombros y lo mire, era tan guapo.

-Muchas gracias mi amor, así ya no me enfermare, ¿pero no lo querrías ocuparla tú?- lo mire un poco seria porque no quería quitarle algo que necesitara-

-No tranquila mi amor, no lo necesito, yo soy fuerte contra las enfermedades, oye mi niña linda cuídate mucho- me abrazo y me beso en la frente, me quede sorprendida unos segundos y le di un beso en la mejilla, me miro sorprendido.

-Hasta mañana mi cielo, tú también cuídate mucho- camine hacia la puerta y salí del salón, corrí disparada, muy feliz, no cabía de felicidad, mi corazón saltaba de felicidad, llegue la salida y tome un taxi al dojo de Neji, era hermoso estar con Sasuke, sentía que estamos destinados a algo, pero todavía no sabía que era.


	5. La culpa

_Hola! Espero les esté gustando esta historia, de todo corazón gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerla, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero le tengo fe, pronto are mi examen de universidad, estoy muy nerviosa, espero poder quedar, sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo._

 _ **Naruto** es propiedad de **Mashashi Kishimoto** , pero la historia es cien por ciento mía._

 _ **"….."** Pensando **-…..-** Hablando _

Al llegar a la casa de Neji, me percaté de que Gaara estaba en la puerta esperándome con una sombrilla en la mano, baje del taxi con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Gaara, llegue a tiempo- rápidamente llegue a su lado, tome su brazo con mi mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta del dojo, antes de entrar hablo un poco divertido.

-Sakura ¿De quién es el suéter que traes puesto?- me miro con curiosidad provocando en mi un leve sonrojo al recordar a Sasuke, toque levemente la tela del suéter con mi mano libre.

-Es de Sasuke, un nuevo amigo que acabo de hacer en la escuela, es un buen chico así que no te preocupes- baje el rostro un poco apenada, mostro un poco de impresión al escuchar su nombre pero rápidamente pregunto

-Pero ¿Por qué te la dio?- voltee rápidamente la mirada, podría hacerle competencia a un tomate por el color escarlata que adquirió mi rostro.

-Lo que pasa es que anduve corriendo en la lluvia y mi ropa andaba muy mojada así que Sasuke me dio su suéter para que no me resfriara- no quise comentarle más por que no quería que se molestara conmigo o se encelara.

-Está bien no es para que te pongas nerviosa, espero que no te haga enojar o te lastime porque soy capaz de matarlo- mostro una mirada tan escalofriante que me helo la sangre, algunas veces mi primo tenía la manía de golpear o amenazar a quien me quisiera hacer daño, es muy protector.

-Tranquilo Gaara es un buen amigo, además no venimos aquí para discutir sobre mi nuevo mejor amigo, si no de la nueva clase de defensa que me prometieron- rápidamente, antes de que dijera algo, abrí la puerta del dojo, dentro ya estaban Neji, Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Kiba, todos en una sola fila, era extraño.

-Bueno Sakura- Gaara cerro la sombrilla antes de entrar y la coloco en una esquina del dojo- Hoy tendrás una práctica de defensa con armas, en la mesa que esta al final del dojo hay distintos tipos de armas escoge la que tu más quieras, la que más te llame la atención y te enseñaremos a usarla- mire al fondo del lugar y vi la mesa con distintas armas, me dirigí hacia la mesa, voltee mi rostro para ver a mis amigos pero estaban serios, como si algo importante fuera a suceder que era necesario mantener una postura recta y una buena lealtad y respeto a ello, vi las distintas armas que me habían colocado, habían unas muy extrañas.

-Cada una de esas armas tiene una función, si quiere saberlas con gusto responderemos sus dudas- me dijo Neji, lo vi en la misma posición mirándome fijamente como esperando a que algo ocurriese-

-Tranquilo Neji, creo que ya me decidí- voltee de nuevo a ver el arma que me llamo la atención desde hace unos segundos antes de que Neji hablara, era un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas era muy hermoso, lo tome delicadamente, sentí mucha familiaridad con ese instrumento, como si lo hubiera utilizado toda mi vida.

-Quiero ocupar el arco y las flechas- dije decidida, voltee a verlos y ellos solo asintieron, Gaara me miro tranquilo y serio, se dirigió a mí.

-Muy buena elección, ahora supongo sabrás como debes sostenerla- tomo el arco y una flecha, coloco la flecha en la cuerda y la estiro, apunto a un pedazo de madera que estaba atornillado arriba en el dojo en forma diagonal a él.

-En tu caso solo confía en tu puntería sé que lo aras bien- soltó la flecha que dio directo en la madera. –Ahora hazlo tú, sé que podrás lograrlo, si fallas puedes practicar, en la escuela donde tu asistes hay un taller para aprender y practicar, así que podrás hacerlo ahí- me entrego el arco y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Espera eso quiere decir que ya no practicare con ustedes- lo mire sorprendida, ellos siempre me decían que no debía dar a conocer mis habilidades y ahora me daban premiso de practicar fuera, ¡y hasta me dicen que practique en la escuela!

-Así es Sakura, podrás practicar en la escuela puesto que ya terminaste de practicar con nosotros, solo te pido de manera personal que no intentes matar a alguien cuando se te antoje, solo hazlo cuando sea necesario- me tomo de los hombro y me abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Gaara, y también a ustedes chicos por confiar siempre en mí y ayudarme a ser más fuerte cada día- tome mi mochila y mis cosas –Perdonen si me voy antes, tengo que llegar temprano con mi mama para preparar la comida- salí corriendo del dojo, ya había dejado de llover, llevaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro hoy fue un día hermoso.

 **POV Gaara**

-¿Estas seguro de dejarla practicar en la escuela Gaara?- Neji se veía preocupado por la decisión que tome, Hinata se acercó a nosotros.

-Sabemos que ya encontró a Sasuke, ¿pero no crees que tal vez eso atraerá a ya sabes quién?- Hinata también se veía preocupada, era la mejor consejera de Sakura y una de sus mejores amigas.

-Estoy seguro, eso lograra que Sasuke logre recordar poco a poco lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás, debe recordar antes que Sakura para que no sea tan difícil para ella volver a entregarle lo que le pertenece- mire al suelo recordando con tristeza como mi querida prima por mi culpa quedo maldecida, me dio rabia recordar el rostro de ese idiota, solo llego a desmoronar lo que Sakura había logrado forjar.

-No es por nada, pero sabes por qué Sakura se lo quito a Sasuke, no es de extrañar, ella quería verlo bien a costa de su propia vida, renuncio a su vida divina para poder verlo vivir- Ino tenía razón, ella lo deseo así.

-Sé que lo deseo a costa de su vida divina, pero ella no podrá manejarlo dentro de poco tiempo, no le pertenece, le pertenece a Sasuke, él sabe manejarlo porque nació con ello, sé que quería salvarlo y verlo feliz, pero si ella sucumbe ante ese poder sufrirá demasiado, terminara destruyendo a Sasuke de todas maneras, y de paso al mundo entero- estaba lleno de tristeza, sé que ella lo hizo por todos nosotros, pero yo tenía la culpa de ello si yo no fuera descuidado el jamas se hubiera enterado de la condición que Sakura y Sasuke tenían, jamas me perdonare por mi culpa sucedió esta desgracia.

-Tranquilo Gaara- Hinata tomo mi mano y me miro sonriendo, me di cuenta que mis manos estaban en puños, estaba demasiado tenso- Estamos aquí con ustedes no por nada decidimos protegerla y cuidarla como lo hacíamos siempre, jamas la dejaremos sola, recuerda que nada de esto es tu culpa, tu no sabías lo que iba a suceder, pero las cosas son así y tenemos que luchar para que ellos vuelvan a recordar lo pasado y así asumir el puesto que les corresponde, es algo difícil tratar con esto pero hay que ser pacientes y no forzar las cosas- le sonreí un poco más calmado, vi a todos parados alrededor mío, brindándome su apoyo y tranquilidad.

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo, entonces necesito el apoyo de todos, Kiba y Tenten, llamen a Naruto y avísenle que es hora que haga su cambio de escuela, necesito que estén muy pendientes.

-Excelente, el ayudara demasiado para que Sasuke logre recordar, será demasiado divertido- Tente se regocijaba en lo que sería la tortura de Sasuke, puesto que conocía los antiguos sentimientos de Sakura, una gota resbalo por mi cien pensando en los ataques de rabia y celos que tendría el pobre.

-Ino, necesito que tú y Sai hagan una visita al instituto de Itachi, necesito que Deidara, Yahiko, Konan, estén al pendientes de ya saben quién y quiero que Itachi trate de hablar con Sasuke para que no termine enloqueciendo con tanta información dada de golpe- Neji habla con Karin, Suiguetsu y Juugo, necesito que Karin cree una barrera alrededor de la escuela y que los otros dos mantengan vigilado a Sasuke- Neji solo asintió y se dispuso a hablarles por celular para informarles las nuevas órdenes.-Hinata busca a Shikamaru y a Temari, necesito que me mantengan informado sobre los movimientos de los que van tras Sakura- no quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto, necesito que todo se haga bien. –Eso es todo, desde mañana empiezan sus labores como protectores de Sakura y Sasuke, enserio no tengo como agradecerles todo lo que hacen por nosotros- Ino llega y me da un abrazo rápido.

-Solo trata de no forzar mucho las cosas Gaara, además no tienes que agradecer nada, somos quienes necesitamos que Sakura tome su lugar que le corresponde, así que tómalo como un interés egoísta pero lleno de cariño y amistad por ustedes para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes- se alejó de mí y camino hacia las afueras del dojo, tome de vuelta mi sombrilla y los deje con las tareas que debían realizar, quiero que Sakura vuelva a su sitio, al salir vi el cielo despejarse y visualice un hermoso cielo azul, "así eran los cielos donde todos nosotros vivíamos", ojala todo salga como lo planeado, Sakura volverá a ser la luz de la humanidad.


	6. Mi hermoso Ángel

Aquí les traigo de nuevo otro capítulo de mi fic, en esta parte voy a poner lo que paso en la vida de Sasuke antes de entrar a la escuela y conocer a Sakura y que es lo que pensó acerca de ella el primer día de clases, espero les esté gustando, por favor, sean buenos conmigo y denme un review, quisiera saber que les parece la historia, me aria muy feliz saber qué es lo que opinan, se aceptan opiniones o sugerencias.

 **Naruto** es propiedad de **Mashashi Kishimoto,** pero la historia es cien por ciento mía.

"… _.." pensando -…..- hablando_

 _MI HERMOSO ANGEL_

Ring..ring..ring.

Abro los ojos un poco somnoliento, odio el sonido del despertador, voy tanteando la cama para lograr llegar a mi cómoda y apagar el despertador, cuando el sonido deja de resonar en mis oídos cierro los ojos de nueva cuenta, pongo mi brazo tapando mis ojos, hoy es el último día de secundaria, hace una semana presente mi examen de admisión para entrar a la preparatoria San Cristóbal, es una de las mejores preparatorias para estudiar Medicina, pero también tiene la característica de tener distintos tipos de áreas pedagógicas para prepararte al ir a la Universidad, yo la escogí porque fue la última preparatoria con fichas disponibles para presentar examen, sinceramente no me interesa entrar a estudiar pero mis padres me obligan, al ser de una familia de perfecto estatus social, tenía que estudiar algo que me proveyera de un buen trabajo y por consecuencia de una vida faltante de carencias, así que presente examen en esa preparatoria para la área de Exactas, es un área especifico en matemáticas, es de las pocas materias que me interesan, mi padre Fugaku Uchiha es el jefe de la seguridad pública de Konoha, el mejor de todos, mi hermano, Itachi Uchiha es el hijo prodigio, se graduó a los pocos años de vida de la academia, y ni siquiera tuvo que pasar a estudiar Secundaria o Preparatoria, puesto que no lo necesitaba y pronto paso a ser la mano derecha de mi padre, así que yo tenía que seguir sus mismos pasos, no es que no me agradara era bueno en eso, pero no quería tener que estudiar era una pérdida de tiempo, asi como mi vida en si era un infierno, era el chico más asediado en la escuela, pasaba de mujer en mujer, casi tuve a toda la población femenina en la palma de mis manos, así como tener el puesto del chico con el que no te puedes meter, daba terror entre todos los hombres de la escuela, mis amigos eran en los únicos que confiaba, Suiguetsu, Jugo y Karin, la única chica que considero mi amiga y sinceramente la única que no me atrae amorosamente, muchos creen que por mi fama de gigolo me acostaría con cualquier mujer, pero no es así, no quiero contagiarme de un ETS, no soy tan irresponsable, innumerables chicas se me han arrojado de esa forma, pero siempre termino burlándome de su ingenuidad, son unas idiotas si creen que obtendrá eso de mi, ¡ingenuas!.

Me levanto un poco adormilado, milagrosamente voy a la escuela en el turno de la tarde así que pedo estar tranquilo, al poner los pies sobre el piso, siento lo helado que esta, pero no hago caso de ello, me meto rápidamente al baño para tomar una ducha, tengo que cortar hoy mismo con todas mis amigas con derechos y con la que según es mi novia, me canse de las mujeres, solo te prometen amor y te terminan engañando, tal vez en mi nueva escuela encuentre a nuevos juguetes con quienes podre divertirme mejor.

A salir del baño me enrollo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y me acerco a mi cajonera, tomo mi uniforme gris y una camisa blanca con franjas verdes, odio ese uniforme, me peino un poco, tomo mi mochila que esta tirada en la esquina de la cama y salgo de mi cuarto, me fijo en la cocina para ver si mi madre se encuentra ahí, pero no está, ha de ser que se fue a comprar la despensa de la semana, mi padre y mi estúpido hermano han de estar en el trabajo, salgo de la casa, cruzo el patio hasta llegar al portón, saco mis llaves y abro, al salir vuelvo a cerrar, checo la hora en mi celular "Me da tiempo de ir al parque", el parque es uno de los lugares que me relaja, camino unas tres cuadras más a delante de mi casa hasta llegar a un quiosco y adelante se encuentran los juegos del parque, los grandes árboles dan una rica sombra para descansar, me siento en una banca, siento el viento frio golpear mi rostro, se siente bien y relajante.

-¡Oye ten más cuidado!- escuche cerca una voz molesta, abrí los ojos para ver a una chica de hermoso cuerpo, llevaba un pantalón pegado y una blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo, cabello color negro, y ojos color avellana, estaba molesta, una chica de no muy buen cuerpo, llevaba uniforme de la secundaria a kilómetros de este lugar, llevaba lentes, lo más extraño era su peculiar cabello rosa, lo tenía amarrado en una sola coleta muy bien peinado hacia atrás, al parecer había chocado con la de cabello negro.

-Disculpa n..no fue mi in..intención- se veía un poco acomplejada y nerviosa, bajo la mirada, se ve que no tiene un autoestima muy alta.

-Tsk, no te metas en mi camino, eres una tonta- la otra chica siguió caminando muy molesta y al parecer altanera, la muchacha de cabellos rosa se quedó parada se veía tensa, empuño sus manos a sus costados, sentí como el ambiente del lugar cambio ligeramente, se sentía pesado, el aire se sentía caliente, la chica seguía parada viendo el suelo, se veía realmente enojada, de la nada apareció un chico de cabellos rojos, corrió a su lado y la tomo de los hombros, la abrazo y le susurro algo a su oído, el ambiente se aligero y el viento se sentía fresco de nuevo, la chica se veía más tranquila, el chico de cabello rojo la soltó y la llevo a un dojo cerca del parque, era la casa de Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga, al parecer entrena artes marciales, bueno no es como si me interesara la vida de esa chica, cheque de nueva cuenta la hora, me tenía que ir a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela vi a mis amigos en la entrada, me acerque tranquilamente hacia ellos, Suiguetsu y Juugo, seguirían conmigo en la preparatoria, pero Karin se iría a otro estado a estudiar así que hoy sería su ultimo día aquí en esta ciudad.

-Sasuke, justo a tiempo- Jugo me hablo con un tono de voz tranquilo y monótono.

-Vaya Sasuke, hoy es el último día en el que estaré con ustedes y así es como me vas a dar mi despedida- Karin puede ser un poco irritante a veces.

-No es mi problema si te tienes que ir- entre a la escuela sin mirarlos.

-Tsk, que amargado Sasuke, algunas veces no comprendo cómo es que eres mi amigo, extraño al chico lindo de antes- corrió hasta estar a mi lado junto con los otros dos atrás de ella, la mire fastidiado

-Ese chico murió hace mucho, si no te acostumbraste es tu problema Karin- voltee el rostro para no verle a la cara, era cierto el chico que había sido hace tiempo murió por las tonterías del amor.

-Pronto vendrá una mujer que te pondrá en tu lugar, cuando esa chica llegue me burlare de ti a mas no poder jajajaja- Karin se reía con fuerza, desde hace tiempo decía que había una chica indicada para mí pero que no la encontraría con un corazón tan cerrado como el mío.

-Acuérdate de nuestra apuesta, eee amargado, ni se te ocurra romperla mientras no esté- me miro muy alegre y divertida,

-Hmp- la mire fastidiado, en una de mis metidas de pata por mi orgullo, aposte con ella que no sería capaz de patearle el trasero a Deidara, amigo de mi hermano, para mi sorpresa le dio santa golpiza que el pobre no pudo caminar por tres meses, así que ella pidió que jurara que jamas en mi vida daría mi castidad a cualquier mujer, por nada del mundo me dejaría ganar contra la lujuria, no miraría a alguna mujer de esa manera, hasta que encontrara a la mujer indicada, una apuesta un poco infantil, aunque eso no me impidió darle algunos arrimones a todas las chicas que pasaron siendo mis amigas con derecho o novias.

-Tranquila zanahoria, nosotros cuidaremos su castidad asediada jajajajajaja- Suiguetsu estaba muerto de la risa, eran unos idiotas cuando se lo proponían, Jugo parecía tranquilo sin escuchar las tonterías de aquellos dos, me comprendía a su manera.

-Bueno basta de burlas para Sasukito, hoy es mi último día y no quiero pasármela en la escuela, así que por que no nos escapamos y los invito a comer- Karin tenía la manía de llamarme con ese sobrenombre para molestarme, aunque debo admitir que me agradaba su idea de no pasarme el día en la escuela.

-Que gran idea, entonces dirijámonos a la barda, de todos modos hoy ni clase tendremos puesto que es el último- Suiguetsu corrió hacia atrás de los salones donde había un hueco tapado por arbustos, ahí podríamos cruzar la barda, Juugo y yo solo los seguimos sin decir nada.

Al pasar por el agujero, corrimos en dirección de la parada de autobuses, para poder llegar al centro de la ciudad. Subimos el autobús rápidamente y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, nadie hablo, hasta llegar al centro y bajar cerca de un restaurante, bajamos un poco apresurados.

-Extrañare este lugar- Karin miro nostálgica el lugar – Bueno que estamos esperando, vamos a entrar y comer- entro primero ella seguido de nosotros, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una ventana, al sentarnos ordenamos y comimos entre las tonterías que decían Karin y Suiguetsu y la forma en que se referían a mi entrada a una escuela que no tenía en mis planes futuros, pero la tenía impuesta, como sus referencias a lo serio que se encontraba Juugo, terminamos de comer y paseamos un rato por el centro, al despedirnos de todos, me dispuse a llevar a Karin a su casa.

-Bueno Sasuke esta es la despedida, espero y te vaya muy bien en tu nueva escuela, sabes que siempre estaré para ti si quieres ser escuchado por alguien, no quiero que sigas por el mismo camino de siempre, te lo digo como tu mejor amiga, sé que en esa escuela encontraras lo que tanto buscas así que intenta abrir de nuevo tu corazón, no te arrepentirás- me dio un ligero abrazo y entro a su casa sin esperar a mi respuesta, tenía años de amistad con ella, me sentía triste por su partida pero no lo demostraría, entre nosotros, el sentimentalismo no era necesario, camine tranquilamente hacia mi casa ya estaba oscureciendo y las estrellas se veían tan brillantes y bonitas, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, esperaba en el fondo de mi corazón que las palabras de Karin fueran ciertas, lo deseaba desde el fondo de mi alma, quería encontrar a la que llamaría mi hermoso ángel.

\- Al día siguiente-

Mi nuevo uniforme estaba puesto sobre mi cama bien doblado, mi madre lo coloco mientras me bañaba, hoy es mi primer día en la preparatoria, debo decir que el uniforme era de mi agrado, camisa manga larga blanca con el escudo de la escuela a lado izquierdo, pantalón de vestir color negro y zapatos negros, me vestí un poco deprisa, quede en el turno de la mañana así que tenía que llegar temprano, mi padre ayer me regalo un Ferrari Berlinetta, quería que tuviera una motivación más para dar lo mejor de mí en la escuela y así lograr ser de los mejores, debo decir que no me impresiono, el aria lo que fuera por ver que yo siga los mismos pasos que mi hermano. Tome mi mochila Vanss blanca, y me dirigí a la cochera, subí al coche, arroje mi mochila en el asiento del pasajero, di un suspiro, encendí el auto y salí de la cochera y maneje a la escuela, era muy temprano así que todavía estaba un poco oscuro, debo decir que eso era un buen augurio para mí, espero que este día sea un poco interesante

Perdón por escribir hasta ahora pero he estado muy ocupada por que hoy es mi último mes de escuela y mis tareas y proyectos se me acumulan con rapidez, solo debo decirles una pequeña aclaración, puse que Sasuke no ha estado íntimamente con alguna mujer, no pondré lemon, lo que pasa es que como e leído muchos fics en donde ponen de esa manera a Sasuke pero sinceramente yo lo quise puro y casto en ese tema, porque es esencial para la trama, sé que algún día de lo más recóndito de mi loca cabeza haga una historia con lemon, pero todavía no estoy preparada para ello jejeje, pero aun espero les haya gustado este capítulo, Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer.


	7. Ojos color jade

Aquí les traigo la continuación de los pensamientos de Sasuke.

 **Naruto** es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , yo solo ocupo los personajes para mi pequeña historia que es cien por ciento mía.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Ojos color jade**

Al llegar a la escuela vi a la multitud de alumnos enfrente del portón unos más alejados de otros, la mayoría iba con sus padres, tome mi mochila y apague el auto, muchos se me quedaron viendo cuando salí, me recargue sobre la puerta, comencé a mirar a toda chica que estuviera a mi alcance, la mayoría se me quedaba viendo, otras ni se daban cuenta, pero todas parecían iguales, todas con mentes y corazones vacíos, en si todas las mujeres son iguales.

De pronto la vi, la chica de cabellos rosados estaba cerca del portón, había una mujer casi de su estatura, al parecer la estaba regañando, su mirada casi la atravesaba, ella se veía un poco cohibida por la atención que recibía de parte de los estudiantes a causa de los gritos de su madre, iba muy bien vestida, el uniforme bien arreglado, volteo su rostro unos segundos y pude darme cuenta de sus hermosos ojos, eran color jade, sus ojos brillaban con calidez y amor, su mirada decía muchas cosas.

Ella no era como las demás, ella era distinta, es muy bonita, pero no le saca mucho provecho a su belleza, "un diamante en bruto", ¿Por qué será que no es igual a las demás?

Siento un extraño calor pasar por mi cuerpo, siento las ganas de seguirla viendo, quisiera descubrir cómo es en realidad, no paro de mirarla, es extraño y a la vez lo siento tan natural, no me cansaría de verla

Empieza a mirar a todos lados, ¿Acaso siente mi mirada?, rápido agarro mi celular fingiendo demencia, veo de reojo que voltea muchas veces buscando quien la observa con insistencia, o más bien buscándome a mí.

El altavoz comienza sonar;

-Todos los alumnos que tengan ficha con la letra A pasen por favor, los padres ya se pueden retirar- vi como la chica de ojos verdes miro hacia el portón que en ese momento se empezaba abrir, su madre le dio la bendición y ella entro.

Me separe de mi coche y camine hacia el portón, tenía ficha con letra A, "tal vez podría seguirla sin que se dé cuenta así podría ver en que salón le toco".

Estrello mi mano en mi frente, "¿Pero que estoy pensando?, yo nunca diría eso, esa chica no puede atraer mi atención, todas son iguales, todas te lastiman sin ni siquiera dudar, les interesa un comino que des tu vida por ellas, siempre te terminaran traicionando".

La divise a lo lejos, vi cómo se dirigía al domo de la escuela, tengo que decir que esta escuela era muy bonita, no por nada se vanagloriaba de tener las mejores instalaciones de la ciudad, estaba llena de vegetación, el aire era fresco y limpio, seguí con la mirada a aquella chica.

Mi cuerpo solo actúa sin siquiera escuchar a mi cerebro, sentí como mis pies estaban casi corriendo para poder alcanzarla, ya está a unos cuantos pasos de ella, mi mano se estiro para tocar su cabello, "¿como se sentirá tenerlo entre mis dedos?".

Me detengo en seco y sacudo un poco mi cabeza "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso me he vuelto loco?", toco mi frente con la mano, estoy sudando, tengo que tranquilizarme, trato de ver hacia el frente, me doy cuenta que estoy en la entrada de un salón, **"Salón 104".**

¿O el destino me juega una mala pasada? ¿O de plano mi suerte es pésima?, veo como aquella chica deja sus cosas en el cuarto asiento de la segunda fila, se compone el uniforme.

Siento que llegan alumnos detrás de mí, pasó a alado de ella, veo que su mirada estaba un poco triste y espantada, escojo la sexta silla de la misma fila que ella, "solo una silla nos separa".

Abre su mochila y saca un libro, me sorprende ver el tipo de libro que tiene entre sus manos, es uno de romance, se parece a uno que mi hermano Itachi tenía en una caja de regalo hace tiempo, tal vez sea una gran coincidencia.

Veo que se pierde en la lectura, no mira a nadie más, rápidamente levanta la cabeza y voltea a ver todos, empiezo a distraerme nuevamente con el celular, "¿pero que me pasa, acaso soy un acosador?", sé que es muy bonita, pero no es para tanto.

Veo como entra un profesor de cabellos platinados, llego casi media hora tarde.

-Buenos días mis queridos alumnos, me llamo Kakashi Hatake, seré su maestro de matemáticas, perdonen la tardanza pero es que me encontraba perdido por el sendero de la vida- "Esas excusas son demasiado infantiles para alguien de su edad".

-Como todos son nuevos y yo ya me presente les toca a ustedes presentarse, pero con la diferencia de que me dirán que les gusta hacer, un pasatiempo, empezaremos con la primera fila en la ventana- señalo a una muchacha güerita de ojos color miel y cabello rubio, era muy bonita, pero se veía pretenciosa.

Me acomode en mi pupitre, coloque mi cabeza sobre mis brazos y me quede dormido, entre mis sueños escuche una dulce voz,

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 15, vengo de la Secundaria General, lo que me gusta….. hacer… es leer- sonaba nerviosa, algo en esa voz me hacía recordar algo., algo muy tranquilo…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una imagen atravesó mi mente, la misma chica de cabellos rosados estaba de espalda, frente a un paisaje de hermosas flores, el viento se sentía fresco, vi cómo se sentaba en el pasto verde, tenía puesto un vestido blanco sencillo pero hermoso, le llegaba a los tobillos, andaba descalza, su largo cabello ondeaba con el viento, tomo una flor y respiro su aroma, cerro sus ojos.

-"¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado Sasuke?- volteo a verme, "esos ojos color jade, tan brillantes, tan hermosos", estiro su mano hacia mí –"Ven quiero compartir contigo lo que ahora mis sentimientos me dicen"- tome su mano, se sentía cálida, jalo un poco de mí y me senté a su lado,

-¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora, Sakura?- oí como de mis labios salía mi voz, sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta, era muy seria y tranquila, vi como ella poso su mirada en la mía y me sonrió.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Sasuke, Sasuke levántate amigo ya es tu turno de presentarte- Suiguetsu estaba atrás de mi zarandeándome, me levante molesto por que interrumpieron mi sueño, vi como el profesor esperaba mi presentación, todos tenían sus miradas puestas en mí.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 14 años, vengo de la Secundaria Técnica, me desagradan muchas cosas y no hay algo en sí que me agrade- me senté otra vez dando por zanjado el tema, sentí como Suiguetsu se presentaba, él y Jugo quedaron conmigo en la mismo salón, vi como la chica de cabellos rosados leía su libro, cuando la clase de Kakashi termino todos trataban de hacer nuevos amigos, para mi sorpresa nadie se acercaba a la chica que ahora robaba mis pensamientos, y ella al parecer no quería hablar con nadie.

La chica rubia se acercó a mí, vi como trataba de hacerse notar por todos haciendo movimientos exagerados con su cuerpo y hablando en voz alta sobre su ex novio, iba con una muchacha de cabellos negros como la noche, delgada y de buenas proporciones debería decir, igual de pretenciosa que su amiga, se pararon delante de mí.

-Hola me llamo Fuyumi Takajashi, y mi amiga es Sunako Hatake, es sobrina del profesor Kakashi, quería preguntarte si querías ir a comer saliendo de la escuela con nosotras- enredo un mechón de cabello en su dedo- así podríamos conoceros más- intento tocar mi mejilla con su mano, esta chica enserio creía que caería en su juego, igual que las demás, mujeres así no valen la pena.

Golpee su mano para que la apartara de mi rostro.

-Lo siento pero yo no tengo interés en conocerte, mujeres como tu creen que cualquier idiota caerá a sus pies, pero la idiota eres tú, mejor aléjate antes de que te deje en ridículo ante los demás- vi como su sonrisa bajo unos instantes pero acerco su rostro al mío, me miro con unos ojos llenos de lujuria.

-Sabía que eras diferente a los demás, que dices si te invito a mi casa hoy, mis padres no estarán presentes, están de viaje- su mano viajo a mi pecho, quite su mano de mi cuerpo y la empuje, me levante de mi asiento, vi con asco el lugar donde su mano había tocado sacudí mi camisa como si con eso se quitara la acción que había hecho.

-He estado con muchas mujeres, y puedo asegurarte que son más sensuales y excitantes que tú, no creas que caeré ante tus asquerosos encantos, si es así como los llamas- la vi con enojo y una sonrisa torcida apareció en mi rostro vi como mi acción llamo la atención de todos, -Si tantas ganas tienes que te la metan aquí hay muchos candidatos dispuestos- mi mirada se puso seria – pero conmigo jamas lograras nada así que apártate- vi cómo se quedó con la palabra en la boca y muchos se reían, camine para salir un rato del salón, pero por alguna razón pare en el lugar de esa chica de cabellos rosa, tenía ganas de hablarle la vi tan metida en su lectura, no se percató de mi presencia, podía aprovechar y hablarle, tenía que hacerlo.

-Buenos días alumnos soy su profesora de Orientación Educativa, me llamo Kurenai Sarutobi- la profesora se quedó parada en la puerta y vio sonriente a todos, después camino al escritorio, volví a caminar a mi asiento, ya no estaba la chica odiosa ahí, ni siquiera se encontraba en el salón.

-Muy bien todos por favor levántense de sus asientos que vamos a hacer una actividad para conocernos mejor- sonrió e hizo señas con las manos para que nos levantáramos - ahora quiten las sillas de en medio para que el centro este despejado, y acomódense formando un circulo- vi como las chicas se hacían a un lado y los chicos quitaban las sillas, me acerque a la chica de cabellos rosa para quitar las sillas que se encontraban ahí, pero ella no se percató de mi presencia.

-Ahora cuando yo diga equipos de 5 se forman en equipos de esa cantidad de personas y así sucesivamente hasta ver quienes quedan al final- todos se veían contentos con esta dinámica, menos ella, se veía algo intranquila y nerviosa, su mirada se posó en el suelo, sentí mi corazón estrujarse, no quería que estuviera triste, no quería que estuviera sola.

Cuando empezara la dinámica la jalaría para tenerla en mi equipo y así poder conocerla, tal vez podría subirle los ánimos.

Me coloque cerca de ella pero no se volteó y ni siquiera me noto, de todos modos la jalaría aunque no quisiera.

-Muy bien formen equipos de.. 3- rápidamente trate de tomarle la mano pero mis intentos fueron frustrados cuando un chico de cabello alborotado, y marcas en la cara la jalo primero.

-Tsk- es que enserió el destino me la pone enfrente pero no quiere que ni siquiera la toque, "ojala todos se murieran y solo quedáramos ella y yo", miro hacia otro lado, "¿Pero qué tonterías estoy diciendo?", esto me está volviendo loco, se me están zafando los tornillos.

-Sasuke ¿Te encuentras bien?- Jugo me miro tranquilo pero un poco desconcertado, voltee mi mirada y vi con pesadez como ese chico se acerca peligrosamente a mi chica, tapo mis ojos con mi mano izquierda, "¿Qué rayos?" Ya perdí la cordura, "¿De cuándo acá la quiero como mi novia?", una chica castaña le dirigió un golpe al rostro antes de que se acercara para.. ¿Besarla?, ¿Este chico que se cree? ¿Acaso quiere acabar muerto?, miro con rabia al chico perro, ¿Acaso estoy celoso?, dios ¿Qué me pasa?, sacudo la cabeza un par de veces.

-¿Qué tanto miras Sasuke?- Suiguetsu vio a donde se dirigía mi mirada, voltee la cara muy enojado, él se quedó viendo a la chica de cabellos rosa, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, Jugo también la vio y solo se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

-Muy bien chicos ya tuvieron tiempo suficiente para entablar conversación con su primer equipo, como ya no nos queda tiempo será para mañana que seguiremos con la dinámica para conocernos, es hora de retirarse del salón hasta mañana- la profesora tomo sus cosas y salió.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Que les pareció este pequeño capitulo, jejej pronto saldré de vacaciones Yupi XD

Gracias por leer y tomarse un poco de su tiempo en mi fic, regálenme un RR, estaré muy contenta por recibirlo.

Hasta luego les deseo una hermosa semana.


	8. Entre mis brazos

**Naruto** es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , yo solo ocupo los personajes para mi pequeña historia que es cien por ciento mía.

Gracias a Conejita Rechoncha quien me dio mi primer Review, eres lo mejor enserio, me sentía un poquito depre porque pensaba que mi historia no estaba gustando mucho, pero me daba ánimos yo solita porque esta historia salió de lo profundo de mi imaginación combinada con la realidad (Al final les diré en que realidad fue) y al ver tu Review me distes muchas esperanzas, muchas gracias a quienes leen mi historia aunque no me dejen algun comentario se que les a de gustar y que han de apreciar a su manera mi pequeño trabajo, MUCHAS GRACIAS :3

─...─ **Hablan**

" **..." Piensan, mayormente lo ocupo cuando piensa Sasuke :)**

 **POV** **Es cuando un personaje distinto se hará cargo de la narración.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todos empezaron a acomodar sus cosas y sus sillas en su lugar.

La chica de chonguitos se acercó a la chica de cabellos rosados.

─Sakura ¿iras a entrenar hoy?─ Así que se llamaba, Sakura, igual que en mi sueño, ¿Acaso entrenara en el dojo de Neji? Wow, quisiera verla en acción, se ve tan frágil, quisiera ver que tan bien lo hace.

─Hoy no tengo algunas cosas que hacer en mi casa, será para la próxima.─ Su voz era tan cálida y tímida, tomo todas sus cosas y las metió dentro de su mochila, no sin antes sacar una caja y meter el libro dentro.

Mis ojos no me engañan esa caja y ese libro son los mismos que tenía mi hermano en su mesita dentro de su cuarto, ¿Cómo conoce Itachi a Sakura? tendré que interrogarlo en casa, pero sería muy difícil.

─Está bien, entonces, hasta mañana─ Tomo su mochila y la acomodo sobre sus hombros y salió del salón, se veía muy bonita con el uniforme bien arreglado, su cabello bien peinado en una sola coleta.

Voltea a todas las direcciones cuando esta por bajar las escaleras, bajo el rostro un poco avergonzado, sinceramente no quisiera sentirme así cuando la veo, pero me es imposible no verla, no querer tocarla, no querer sentirla.

Al salir del salón me di cuenta que olvide que mis amigos se marcharon antes que yo, ha de ser que tenían algo urgente que hacer.

Ahora lo más importante es encontrar al tonto de mi hermano, "necesito saber si conoce a Sakura, y si la conoce, que debería decir para no caer en interrogatorios de mi hermano"

Llegue hasta mi coche, arroje la mochila dentro, me metí y cerré la puerta, suspire.

Esto me está matando, no dejo de pensar en ella.

Arranco el coche y conduzco hacia mi casa, en el trayecto pienso en sus ojos, en su hermoso y raro cabello, en su voz tímida y apacible, tal vez Karin tenía razón, tal vez encontré a mi ángel, pero necesito conocerla, necesito tenerla, sé que eso será muy difícil.

Pero soy un Uchiha, así que lo lograre.

Al llegar a mi casa veo el coche de mi hermano estacionado afuera en la banqueta, si tengo suerte lo encontrare solo. Meto mi auto en la cochera, no me molesto en sacar mi mochila, sería algo innecesario, al entrar a la casa veo a mi hermano dentro del refrigerador.

─Itachi, tengo que preguntarte algo─ veo como mi hermano asoma su cabeza por la puerta del refrigerador y me ve preocupado.

─Otouto, se acabó la lasaña─ me mostro sus ojos de cordero dando a notar su tristeza por la desaparición de su comida favorita, ¡idiota!, es que acaso no me escucho.

─Itachi te estoy hablando enserio, necesito preguntarte algo, no te hagas el tonto─ una pequeña vena en la frente me quería estallar de la rabia, mi hermano estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver el traste vacío.

─Mira Sasuke-chan, ya no hay nada─ me mostraba afligido el toper con rastros de lo que fue la lasaña, antes de que nuestro padre se la comiera en el desayudo,

─ ¡No me llames así, hazme caso de una maldita vez!, ¡¿Conoces a Sakura?!─ me di cuenta muy tarde de que le había soltado la pregunta, me miró fijamente.

─Sakura Haruno... ¿Una chica de cabellos rosados?─ me miro un poco curioso, dejando el toper en el lavatrastos y dirigiéndose donde yo me encontraba parado, se sentó en el mueble y me señalo con la mano para que me sentara enfrente de él.

Así que la conocía tenía que sacarle toda la información necesaria sin exponerme demasiado.

─Exacto, dime, ¿La conoces?─ vi como su rostro brillo y después sonrió de manera ladina, esto no puede ser bueno.

─Y si la conozco ¿Por qué debería decirte querido otouto?─ ¡Maldito Itachi!, hará lo imposible por acorralarme debo ser más listo que él.

─No te interesa en lo absoluto mis motivos, solo quiero saber─ "no le daré más información que esa"

─ Bueno querido Sasuke-chan, ella es muy especial para mí, así que no se si darte esa clase de información sea buena─ mi cara a de ver sido una mueca horrible por que casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al carcajearse por ver mi rostro, este idiota.

─ ¿Porque es especial para ti?─ mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte, estaba muy nervioso por lo que diría.

─ ¿Acaso estas nervioso hermanito? Jajajajaja, bueno solo por ser mi querido hermanito te diré... ella es mi novia─ sonreía muy orgulloso mientras se afirmaba a si mismo con la cabeza lo que había dicho

¿A de estar bromeando? ¿Él no se fijaría en alguien como ella? O ¿Sí?

¡No, claro que no! Itachi siempre se la pasaba por la vida buscando mujeres supermodelos o de buen ver con quien pasar el rato, me ha de haber mentido, mi corazón no deja de doler.

─Ototo deberías ver tu cara jajajaaj, estoy bromeando, ella no es mi novia, es prima de mi mejor amigo, jamas saldría con ella, es muy buena para mí, en parte si así fuera, Gaara me descuartizaría y me vendería como carne para tacos─ puso sus brazos sobre su estómago mientras reía a rienda suelta, tenía ganas de asesinarlo, enserio algunas veces no sé si se pasa de listo o de idiota.

Mientras se secaba las lágrimas que se le escaparon con la risa, pude controlar mi temperamento.

─ No te preguntare porque quieres saber sobre ella pero viendo tu cara y tus reacciones me puedo imaginar que la conoces o la viste─ me miro un poco más relajado y serio pero sin borrar su sonrisa torcida de su rostro ─ Si quieres saber algo de ella es mejor que lo averigües por ti mismo, no seré quien cuente su datos enormemente confidenciales a mi pequeño hermano─ se paró del sillón, se acercó a mí y me alboroto un poco el cabello, quite su mano de mi cabeza.

─ Entonces dime ¿Porque el libro que tenías sobre tu mesa lo tiene ella?─ me dieron ganas de darme golpes en la cabeza contra la pared, según yo no quiero dar información y al parecer mi lengua se manda sola.

─ Aaaa, eso, solo te diré que ama leer, es su mayor afición, así que pensé que ese libro le gustaría... se lo regale el día de su cumpleaños─ volteo su rostro para verme me sonrió y siguió su camino hacia su cuarto.

Bueno no saque toda la información que quería pero esto me basta para comenzar.

Suspire, me levante del sillón y camine con desgano a mi cuarto, al entrar me tire sobre la cama y me quede mirando el techo.

No sé qué me pasa, desde que la vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. "Ojala la conociera más". Estire mis brazos hacia el techo y mire mis manos, "Estuve a punto de tocarla, a punto de sentirla",

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡RING – RING – RING!

Me levante de golpe cuando escuche mi alarma.

¿Me quede dormido tantas horas? No podía creerlo siempre he sido de sueño ligero, me senté sobre la cama, trate de despabilarme un poco.

Me metí a bañar, tenía que refrescar mis ideas, tenía que pensar en un plan para hablarle a Sakura.

Me cambie muy rápido, al salir de mi cuarto vi que todas las luces seguían apagadas, cheque la hora y me di cuenta que me levante media hora antes.

Le reste importancia, de todas formas me dejarían entrar a la escuela. Tome las llaves de mi coche que estaban sobre la mesita de la sala.

Al meterme en el coche abrí todas las ventanas, esta mañana amaneció con un aire frio, me encantaba sentir el aire fresco sobre mi rostro, se sentía liberador.

Llegando a la escuela estacione el auto afuera de la institución, tome mi mochila y me adentre, solo un pensamiento surcaba mi mente.

"Este día, podre tocarte, Sakura"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

POV Itachi

Entrando a mi cuarto tome mi celular.

Marque un número y me lo coloque sobre el oído, escuchaba el sonido de espera hasta que contestaron.

─ Itachi-san ¿Que ocurre dattebayo?- se escuchó la voz adormilada de Naruto, enserio que este chico no aria nada de provecho con su vida.

─ Naruto ¿sabes en que salón quedo Sakura en la preparatoria?─ escuche un bostezo.

─ Mmmmm quedo en el salón 104, ¿Porque paso algo?─ tome un momento para ordenar mi cabeza

─ Sasuke quedo en el mismo salón, al parecer ya se encontraron, aunque por lo que veo él no le ha hablado, así que Sakura no le ha de ver visto todavía─ escuche un grito histérico, tuve que apartar el celular de mi oreja o quedaría sordo.

─ ¡ El teme ya conoce a Sakura-chan! eso es estupendo entonces pronto podremos hacer que sus memorias regresen dattebayo─ se oían saltos y risas de él, algunas veces me pregunto cómo fue que Sasuke y él se llevaban muy bien si son muy distintos.

─ Eso depende de lo que diga Gaara, lo más probable es que cuando se entere nos dé un trabajo a cada quien─ mire hacia el techo pensando en cómo haríamos que todo esto funcionara, ay que arreglarlo rápido porque no sé cuánto tiempo le queda a Sasuke.

─ ¿Le dirás a Gaara para que comience el plan?─ se oía feliz

─ Todavía no, necesitamos que Sakura se acerque a Sasuke antes para que Gaara empiece a mover las piezas, pero necesito algo quiero que me traigas el brazalete de Sakura, el que Sasuke le iba a entregar el día de su unión─ me acordaba de cuanta ilusión le hacía a Sasuke ese pequeño brazalete de plata, era un regalo para Sakura el día en que equilibrarían la tierra...antes del desastre.

─ Está bien te lo llevo mañana en la mañana, ojala todo se resuelva pronto, quisiera volver a ver a mis amigos como eran antes del incidente con Sasori, ese idiota no se debió haber ganado la reencarnación, pero no soy nadie para juzgar las decisiones de Kami-sama─ soltó un suspiro muy triste y desolado.

─ Bueno Naruto te espero mañana y como tú dices ojala todo se resuelva pronto─ colgué la llamada y me tire sobre mi cama, quiero que mi otouto se salve.

"Maldito sea Sasori"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

POV Sasuke

Entrando vi que los salones tenían las luces apagadas, al entrar no prendí las luces, me gustaba lo que sentía entrar a un cuarto oscuro, se sentía genial, como si pudieras ocultar lo que tu corazón dice verdaderamente.

Me senté en mi silla y coloque mi mochila abajo de esta, estaba por tomar mi celular y fue cuando la vi entrar.

Unas luces se veían desde afuera, así que pude apreciarla un poco, llevaba el cabello suelto, le llegaba hasta la cintura, una diadema delgada con una flor de piedras de colores estaba sobre su cabeza adornándola de manera tierna.

Dejo su mochila sobre su silla y camino hacia la esquina del salón; iba a encender las luces.

─Ni se te ocurra encender las luces─ hable sin pensar, se quedó estática en su lugar al escuchar mi voz.

Giro poco a poco sobre su lugar, unas luces pasaron cerca del salón y pude verla sus ojos hermosamente verdes, esos ojos que me robaron el aliento por unos instantes, esos ojos que ahora me miraban con curiosidad, sentí como su mirada penetraba sobre mis ojos, su cuerpo delgado, adornado por el uniforme bien arreglado, su cabello hermosamente peinado, "Quiero tocarla".

─Perdona, no me había dado cuenta que había alguien─ estaba confundida por ser recorrida por mi mirada, se veía hermosa, detuve mi mirada nuevamente en sus ojos ocultos en esos lentes que no dejaban apreciarlos más.

─Discúlpame tú por haberte asustado, te vi entrar al salón, pero parece que tú no me notaste a mí─ parezco niño de primaria, enserio esta chica me estaba volviendo loco, bajo la cabeza unos instantes y le sonrío,

─No te quedes ahí parada ven no te voy a morder, me das curiosidad, ven siéntate aquí, vamos a platicar.─ jale una silla que estaba cerca y la acomode para que cuando se sentara quedara enfrente de mí, camino un poco nerviosa como dudando si acercarse o no, se quedó parada enfrente de mí y sonriendo me dijo

─¿Por qué quieres platicar conmigo?─ se oía divertida, alce la mirada.

"Tú no te escaparas de mi Sakura"

-Solo quiero conocer a mis compañeros, y tú eres distinta de los demás, quisiera poder conocerte más afondo y si quieres también querría que fuéramos amigos- vi como colocaba su mano sobre su pecho como queriendo protegerse, tome su mano y la jale para que se sentara.

Pensaba soltarla pero se me ocurrió algo mejor.

─Esto es un secuestro y si no contestas a mis preguntas te are cosquillas hasta que mueras de risa, es una advertencia─ la mire lo más serio posible, pero sabía que mi mirada me delataba.

Empezó a reír, su risa era muy bonita. Con su mirada me incitaba a que le indicara que juego era el que le proponía.

-jajajajaja, ok entonces no me queda de otra más que contestar esas preguntas pero te advierto también que no tengo la intención de no contestar- su sonrisa hizo reaccionar a mi corazón que latía tan fuerte con solo ver esa pequeña sonrisa tan mía, tan suya, tan llena de dulzura y alegría.

─Jajajaja júralo que nos llevaremos muy bien, empecemos ¿Cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes?, si me preguntas que si no escuche cuando todo el salón se presentaba, la respuesta es no, no lo hice me quede dormido, cuando me llegó el turno, mi amigo Suiguetsu me levanto y solo conteste con mal humor─ vi cómo me miraba entre curiosa y juguetona.

"Quiero conocer cada una de tus reacciones".

─Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 años, y si me preguntas que es lo que más me gusta hacer es leer, ahora dime tu nombre y tu edad─ vaya así que era un año mayor, y la mujercita quería hacer las preguntas, vaya esto es digno de un premio.

"Sorprendente Sakura"

─Eso es trampa el que hace las preguntas soy yo─ la mire divertido, vi como su sonrisa creció, eso me tomo desprevenido, sentí calidez sobre mi pecho.

"Quiero tenerte"

─Hagámoslo así, será como el juego de las 20 preguntas, nos conoceremos mejor de esta manera, si no acatas mis deseos te morderé la mano con la que me sostienes, no tienes escapatoria─ rio divertida, ese tipo de actitud me gusta.

─Auch eso dolería, jaja tú ganas, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, apenas cumpliré 14 años en noviembre, si lo sé no me mires con esa cara soy menor que ustedes por un año, eso es porque me metieron antes al kínder, y fui como un prodigio podría decirse, y pues eme aquí.─

Me miro sorprendida, se quedó como en un pequeño shok, si eso ocurre cuando me preguntan mi edad y me ven en preparatoria, pero no quiero pensar en ello.

"No me interesa la edad, te quiero conmigo Sakura"

─Eso es sorprendente eres él bebe del salón y apuesto que de la generación completa─ trato de taparse la boca para contener su risa; no lo logro.

─Oye no te burles─ la mire divertido, su mirada reflejaba tranquilidad y alegría, quería seguir oyendo su risa.

Solté sus manos y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

"Eres muy linda Sakura"

-Es..pera…. para, jajajajaja- se estaba atragantando con su propia risa, me divertía haciendo esto.

─Es un castigo por burlarte de mí... sabes tú risa es muy bonita─ paro de hacerle cosquillas, parezco un niño de primaria enamorado.

"Provocas en mi un lado que ni yo conocía"

─Ok, no lo creo pero bueno… oye espera─ tome sus lentes de su rostro para apreciar sus ojos sin que esos cristales de por medio, pero se me ocurre algo que tal vez provoque que pueda tocarla.

"Te tendré cerca de mi Sakura"

─Wow ahora veo doble─ estiro mis manos, tratando de ver las cosas, veía un poco borroso pero era chistoso oír su risa colmada de alegría y diversión..

─Oye, jajaja dámelos─ rápidamente me quito los lentes y me levanto de mi lugar, este plan debe funcionar.

─Creo que tendré que luchar por ellos ¿verdad?─ me miro decidida a quitármelos.

─¡No podrás alcanzarlos!─alce los lentes por encima de mi cabeza.

Me di cuenta que era un poco más bajita que yo, así que tuvo que pararse de puntitas para alcanzar sus lentes.

"Vamos Sakura, acércate más"

Trate de caminar hacia atrás, ella vería que no se la dejaría fácil y se pegaría a mí, así podría tomarla de la cintura y abrazarla contra mí, pero tropecé con el enchufe que sobresalía del suelo, me iba a caer, Sakura trato de sostenerme pero los dos caímos en el suelo, ella encima de mí.

Me di cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban muy unidos, su mirada era demasiado atrayente, mire sus labios entre abiertos.

Quería besarla, su mirada me decía que ella también pensó lo mismo.

Solté sus lentes y dirigí mi brazo a su cintura, era tan pequeña y frágil, con mi mano derecha toque su rostro, acaricie su mejilla con ternura, su hermoso cabello callo en cascada sobre nuestros rostros, como cubriéndonos del exterior, dejándonos un momento de privacidad que mi corazón anhelaba con ansias.

─Tienes unos hermosos ojos, son como dos grandes jades─ apreté mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, vi en su rostro que ella quería o pensaba que debía levantarse pero yo no quería que se alejara de mí.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

─Creo que deberíamos levantarnos─ abrió sus bellos ojos y vio mi tristeza reflejada en mi rostro.

─Sí creo, pero quisiera estar así solo por un momento─ la mire transmitiéndole tranquilidad con mi mirada, me miro un segundo que me pareció eterno.

Se recostó sobre mi pecho y coloco sus manos sobre mi torso, cerro sus ojos, sentí su reparación sobre mi cuerpo, me erizo la piel.

Acaricie u cabello, se sentía tan suave entre mis dedos, su calor me embriagaba, mi corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, queriendo salir de mi cuerpo y fundirse en ella para siempre.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca te soltare, no quiero que te alejes de mí, hermoso ángel"

─Bueno ahora si hay que levantarnos si nos ven de esta manera pensaran mal─

la ayude a levantarse con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, me ayudo a levantarme, vi cómo se agachaba para tomar sus lentes, pero de un movimiento rápido los levante.

No me gusta que las mujeres se agachen y menos ella, no quiero que la vean mal, hoy en día loa chavos solo están viendo donde posan los ojos para ver de más a las mujeres, no quiero que la corrompan con ese tipo de temas.

─No te agaches para recoger las cosas no me gusta que hagas eso, luego hay chicos que miran donde no deberían─ le hice un puchero que al parecer la enterneció.

─Pero no hay nadie aquí todavía─ me sonrió con dulzura, me volvería adicto a esa sonrisa.

─Lo sé pero de todos modos─ baje la cabeza un poco apenado, sabía que no había nadie más que nosotros, pero no hubiera tenido otra oportunidad para decírselo y así evitar asesinatos de chicos innecesarios.

-¡Hola Sakura buenos días!- la amiga de Sakura llego de la nada, me di cuenta que el salón empezó a llenarse de alumnos, nuestro tiempo había acabado.

Su amiga miro la sonrisa de Sakura y después volteo a verme, su mirada reflejaba... ¿Alivio?

─Hola ¿Cómo te llamas─ se dirigió a mi muy confiada, hmp, no quería contestarle, pero estaba Sakura, no podía ser cortante con su amiga.

─Sasuke Uchiha, no quiero ser grosero pero me tengo que ir a mi asiento- no quería que me empezara a interrogar o cosas así, voltee a ver a Sakura y sonreí

─Te veré en el receso, claro si es que quieres estar conmigo─ tome la mano de mi ángel esperando su respuesta.

─No hay problema Sasuke, pero mis amigos estarán conmigo ¿no te importa?─ sinceramente no quería a sus amigos cerca de mí, solo la quería a ella.

─No seas tonta niña más al rato tendremos tiempo de estar contigo, además no solo estarás ligada a nosotros, tienes el derecho de hacer más amigos─ vaya esta mujer me leyó la mente, estoy un poco agradecida con ella.

─ Así que muchacho te encargo a esta mujer porque dios sabe que no es capaz de andar sola ni siquiera por dentro de la escuela sin que le pase algo─ miro a Sakura, eso no me lo esperaba, o sea que era muy despistada, con razón el día que la vi en el parque tropezó con alguien.

─Oye Tenten, eso es algo insultante─ cruzo sus brazos e hizo una mueca muy chistosa mire su amiga y me eche a reír, su cara se vio muy chistosa.

─Oigan sigo presente, acato tu idea Tenten, pero no necesito protección de nadie─ no se veía muy enojada, pero se notaba que no era de las chicas que se daban de víctimas, es fuerte de carácter.

─Tranquila Saku, solo lo decía de broma, pero hay que decirlo que eres muy despistada y pues algunas veces en esos casos necesitas protección─ puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la miro

─ No te enojes, acuérdate que Gaara te quiere ver siempre feliz, además me advirtió que no te hiciera enojar para nada del mundo y que si tenías más amigos que les dijera lo mismo, así que Sasuke no la hagas enojar porque te la veras con su adorado primo que podrá patearte el trasero si la lastimas o la haces enojar─ Hmp, no me interesa que diga su primo, por mí que se muera, pero siendo justos comparto la idea de no hacerla enojar, ha de ser parecida a un demonio si se enfada.

-Jamas la aria enojar o la lastimaría, no le temo a su primo, no tengo miedo a nada, pero no soy tan maldito para hacer llorar o estallar de rabia a una mujer que me cae tan bien como Sakura- mire muy serio a su amiga, sentí su preciosa mirada sobre mí, al verla ella trato de esconder su sonrojo.

"Me encantas Sakura"

─Bueno trato hecho, puedes tenerla como amiga─ mi niña sí que tenía amigos raros y muy protectores.

─Chicos ya empezara la clase a si que siéntense en sus lugares que pasare lista y dejare mucha tarea wuajajaja─ el profesor de química Yamato nos miró con unos ojos que parecían aterradores, Sakura se sentó rápidamente en su silla, así que tuve que soltarla de la mano, deje de sentir su calidez cuando la solté.

Me senté en mi lugar, espero tener otra oportunidad para estar con ella, ella es mi hermoso ángel, are lo posible para que jamas se separe de mí.

"Te tendré de nuevo entre mis brazos"


	9. El Brazalete

Hola! Buen día este es el siguiente capítulo de la historia, **Naruto** es propiedad de **Mashashi Kishimoto** , pero la historia es cien por ciento mía, espero disfruten este siguiente capítulo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Imaginar que mis manos habían tocado a Sakura por unos minutos, es en realidad, demasiado fascinante, no sé cómo describir esa calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Me le quedo observando un buen rato, sin tomar mucho en cuenta las clases, de todas maneras le pediré a Jugo los apuntes.

Veo como se tensa, sé que ella siente mi mirada, es todavía mas tentador saber que pasara si mis manos rozan con cariño su rostro, sus labios.

Esos labios que me invitaban a probarlos.

A cada rato saca su celular como checando la hora, algo me dice que está impaciente por estar conmigo, eso me sube mi ego masculino.

"Quien no se resiste al encanto Uchiha.", eso diría el estúpido de mi hermano. Ese maldito, ojala pierda la lengua, así dejara de decir estupideces cobre que Sakura es su novia, me da rabia de solo recordarlo.

Escucho como suena la campana y me dirijo casi corriendo al asiento de ella. Ya se había parado y estaba ordenando sus cosas, el libro que el dichoso de Itachi le regaló estaba entre su brazo, cuando me doy cuenta se lo estoy quitando y me quedo mirando con curiosidad la portada.

¿Acaso Itachi es un fanático de novelas románticas? ¿Y no es este uno de esos libros con escenas eróticas?

─Es mi libro favorito─ escucho su dulce voz, así que hojeo el bendito libro. ─Ten cuidado es mi más preciado tesoro─ su voz sonó preocupada, eso me pone enojado, quiero pensar que no es porque se lo regalo Itachi.

─ ¿Te gustan mucho los libros de romance?─ me encuentro con un capitulo subido de tono, Sakura estoy dudando de que tu mente sea muy inocente.

-Me encantan todos los tipos de libros, son geniales, son mundos en los que puedes perderte, te enfocas tanto en el personaje principal que sientes todas las emociones revolotear dentro de ti, y si me gustan mucho los libros de romance, son como el romance que yo no podría vivir, pero que puedo disfrutar con cada línea de la lectura─ noto un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, quisiera que no se metiese tanto en los libros y creara su propia historia.

─¿Prefieres un libro, un romance ficticio impreso en unas páginas a un amor verdadero?─ si tanto te gustan los romances impresos en unas páginas, quisiera ser el mejor libro de amor jamas escrito para que pudieras tenerme siempre, perderte en mi siempre para que así jamas te alejaras de mí.

─No tanto así, pero es lo más bonito que puedo vivir sin salir lastimada, es mejor que sufrir, al menos por el momento tal vez algún día cambie de opinión─ vi su hermosa sonrisa, eso me saco un poco de mis cavilaciones, le regrese una pequeña sonrisa.

─Bueno basta de pláticas vamos a explorar la escuela porque apuesto que no le has ido a dar el visto bueno mi amor─ quería molestarla, ¿Cómo será su reacción?, esto me hace reír, su hermosa carita se queda un poco en shok.

─Jajajaj tienes mucha razón mi cielo, solo he visto la parte de enfrente pero quisiera ir a ver el campo de atrás─ vaya sí que supo responderme, me encanta, me siguió la corriente, tome su mano y salí del salón casi jalándola.

Me sentía muy feliz, estaba muy contento, sentí mi corazón palpitar tanto que pensé que se me saldría.

Rápidamente llegamos al campo trasero, tome dos sillas de un montos que estaban apiladas en el rincón y las coloque una frente a la otra bajo la sombra de un árbol, nos sentamos uno frene al otro.

─Y bueno, no es que sea entrometido con tu vida personal, pero si tanto te gustan los romances ¿porque no tratas de vivir uno real?─ quería parecer despreocupado con esa duda, quería ver si tenía oportunidad con ella.

─No es que no quiera vivir uno, solo que jamas en mi vida podría soñar con algo así, no soy una chica muy deseable para la población masculina y siendo sincera no soy alguien quien piense en una relación de dos o tres meses, sé que suena algo conservador pero si me he de enamorar será para siempre─

Esta chica se quita mucho valor de lo que realmente tiene, tome entre mis manos su rostro y la mire a los ojos un rubor demasiado inocente y lindo se impregno en su suaves mejillas,

─Eres muy bonita, tienes muy bonito cuerpo, tienes buenos modales, eres inteligente, tienes puntos fuertes y te doy la razón con tener un solo amor, porque creo que nadie en este mundo podría lograr aspirar a merecerte─

Tengo que decir que he dado con una hermosa joya, no cualquier chica pensaría así, estoy mucho más seguro que ella está hecha para mí y yo para ella.

─Gracias Sasuke, pero aun pensando eso pues tengo que admitir que hay un chico que me gusto toda la secundaria fue algo muy bonito aunque solo quedo en una hermosa amistad─ ¿Su corazón ya ha sido abierto por alguien más?, siento como mi pecho me duele, el aire me parece pesado, quito mis manos bruscamente de su rostro.

. –Sasuke ¿pasa algo?- su voz se escuchaba trémula y preocupada ¿Me has engañado con esa molesta cara inocente?

-Acaso ¿él es tu novio?- la miro demasiado decepcionado de ella, y yo que creí que era tan pura de corazón.

-No me escuchaste verdad, te dije que el solo es mi amigo, jamas correspondió a mis sentimientos-

"Si sé que dices la verdad", pero mi corazón duele, yo quería ser el único en tu vida, me tomas las manos pero tu contacto me quema la piel y las aparto.

─Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez no, he estado en muchísimas relaciones para saber que las mujeres muchas veces mienten─ me miro enfadada, creo que me acabo de pasar de la raya por compararla.

─Para tu información yo no soy como las demás, soy solamente yo, y no tolerare que me compares con otras, me vale que hayas tenido un montón de relaciones fallidas pero yo no seré receptora de tu mala elección de mujeres, y para que te quede dentro de tu cabeza te diré que yo ni siquiera he tenido novio─ me quedo un poco petrificado, sí que tiene carácter.

\- ¡Ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso Sasuke!- vi como trato de pararse, ¿Eso era cierto? ¿Sus labios no han sido tocados por nadie?, labios vírgenes, me dan más ganas de besarla y reclamarla como mía, solo mía.

Tironeo de ella y la abrazo fuerte, que rico olor desprende un aroma tan hermoso y refrescante.

─Perdóname por especular cosas sobre ti, pero es algo que no controle me sentí enojado cuando dijiste que te gustaba alguien, perdóname por todo lo que dije─ la abrazo más fuerte contra mí, siento sus manos temblorosas rodearme, la veo a los ojos y toco sus labios con mi pulgar, es algo que enserio me emociona.

─Así que eres de labios vírgenes, eso quiere decir que eres pura en todos los sentidos, el primer beso es el más importante en la vida de una mujer─ no me equivocaba, me siento un imbécil por pensar cosas malas de ella, la abrazo sintiendo calidez y paz en ella que me hace estremecer.

─No tienes que pedir perdón y pues solo guardo ese beso especial para mi primer y verdadero amor─ sentí el viento refrescar y vi unas nubes negras acercarse, al parecer el cambio climático sí que cambia muy radicalmente estos días.

Empezó a llover, sentí que la calidez del cuerpo Sakura desaparecía, la vi correr al campo abierto, su cabello voló con el viento, le dio un toque angelical a su pequeño cuerpo.

Corrí, la alcance y la cargue en mis brazos.

─Ahhhh─ grito del susto al ser levantada del suelo.

Su rostro estaba muy empapado por la lluvia y su ropa se traslucía... maldición, es que acaso ¿no pude ponerse ropa interior blanca? ese brasier negro se le nota demasiado, tengo que dejar de ver eso... vela a los ojos, vela a los ojos, vela a los ojos.

─No grites mi amor no te soltare, al parecer te gusta mojarte─ reír frenéticamente al ver su hermoso rostro y sus ojos brillar, es tan hermosa.

-¡Claro que sí! Es algo genial, pero no me debo mojar mucho porque me resfrió con facilidad.- sé que ella es fuerte, no creo que se enferme con mucha facilidad hoy.

Me rodea el cuello con los brazos y yo acerco mi frente contra la suya, al ser mi cabello tan largo chorrea agua que cae en pequeños hilos de agua por su rostro, es tan maravilloso como un simple cambio de clima y un poco de diversión puede hacer de este un momento maravilloso.

-Entonces mi niña linda hay que ir al salón, no quiero que te enfermes- sabía que no enfermaría pero si nos empapábamos mas tal vez la regañarían llegando a casa, así que la lleve cargando hasta el salón, es tan ligera como una pluma.

─Ohh chicos están muy mojados, ya todos los alumnos se fueron puesto que se dio la orden de retirarlos por los inconvenientes del clima, Sakura, Tenten me dijo que te veía en las practicas─ no había notado que la profesora estaba dentro del salón.

Baje a Sakura, tomo su mochila, estaba muy mojada su blusa se le pegaba al cuerpo.

¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta de lo sexy que se ve así?, vi que temblaba de frio quería decirle que la iría a dejar a su casa en mi coche para que con la calefacción entrara en calor.

Pero por lo que dijo la profesora no creo que quiera que la lleve.

En eso pensaba cuando la realidad me golpeo, si alguien la ve salir así con la blusa transparentada tendré que cometer muchos asesinatos.

Tome mi suéter de mi asiento y se la puse sobre los hombros.

─Toma mi suéter te servirá más a ti que a mí, lo traje porque pensé que aria frio pero después vi el sol y me dije a mi mismo que era tonto por traer algo así, pero veo que si me sirvió de algo─ sonreí cálidamente ante mi pequeña mentira, todo sea por que la hermosa vista de su cuerpo lo la tenga yo y no la manada de pervertidos en este instituto.

─Muchas gracias mi amor, así ya no me enfermare, ¿pero no lo querrías ocuparla tú?─ me miro seria, pero estoy demasiado consiente de las miradas lascivas de los hombres, aparte que ella lo necesita más que yo.

─No tranquila mi amor, no lo necesito, yo soy fuerte contra las enfermedades, oye mi niña linda cuídate mucho─ la abrase fuerte y le di un tierno beso en la frente.

Creí que se soltaría, pero sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla derecha, me había besado.

La mire sorprendido.

-Hasta mañana mi cielo, tú también cuídate mucho- camino hacia la salida y después corrió, quería seguirla pero sonó mi celular despertándome de mi ensoñación.

─Hola, ¿Quién habla?─ escuche una voz conocida para mi

─Sasuke el estúpido de tu mejor amigo rubio llego a la casa para ofrecerte algo─ sonaba serio.

─HmP ¿Naruto está en la casa?─

─Si, es mejor que te apures─

─Está bien ahorita llego, por ningún motivo lo dejes entrar a mi cuarto Itachi─

─No prometo nada, apúrate otouto─ colgó la llamada.

Tome mi mochila y corrí a la salía, me metí al coche y me dirigí a mi casa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

─Itachi ¿A qué horas llegara el Teme?─ ya estaba cansado de esperarlo, aunque enserio queria molestarlo un rato, era genial sacarlo de sus casillas.

─Ahorita Naruto, solo sigue el plan como lo practicamos─ se escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe y entro Sasuke todo empapado.

─Teme ¿porque andas todo mojado?─ tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos, al parecer ya hablo con Sakura.

─Tks, no es de tu incumbencia Dobe─ subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto.

Lo seguí con una pequeña caja entre mis manos.

─ ¿Cómo está la tía Kushina?─ se quitó la camisa y se metió al baño.

Yo me acosté en la cama y sostuve la caja contra mi pecho.

─Está muy bien, te manda saludos─

─Mándale mi saludo también, ¿Que te trae por aquí?─ su voz sonaba monótona.

─Traje un brazalete que te quería vender, mi madre lo adquirió hace tiempo pero no le gusto después así que me pidió que te lo trajese para ver si le encontrabas algún uso para conquistar a alguien─ escuche la puerta del baño abrirse, me senté en la cama.

─¿No te da vergüenza que mi sacrosanta madre sepa que eres un mujeriego?─ lo mire con una sonrisa zorruna.

─Creo que más se ha de preocupar por ti que no has tenido ninguna novia en todo este tiempo, me da la impresión de que eres gay─ se secó el cabello con una toalla.

─Para tu información si tengo novia, pero yo la respeto, Hinata es mi único amor en la vida─ aire lo que dije asintiendo con la cabeza,

─ ¿La adorada prima de Hyuga Neji?, es un milagro que sigas vivo─ sonrió con mofa.

─Ni me lo recuerdes que casi me mata cuando me descubrió besando a Hinata frente a su casa─ un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar como Neji me jalo de mi camisa y me arrojo contra la acera.

─Déjame ver el brazalete Dobe─ desperté de mi ensoñación y le tendí la cajita de terciopelo negra.

Abrió la caja y se quedó mirando el brazalete de plata. Es un brazalete sencillo con unas pequeñas piedras de colores rodeando una mariposa que se encuentra en medio del brazalete.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Este brazalete es hermoso, es tan delicado y sencillo como la dueña que imagino podría tenerla puesta.

La saco de la caja con cuidado, es para ser puesta en una muñeca delgada, es perfecta para regalársela a Sakura.

─ Entonces Teme, ¿Te gusta?─ miro de reojo a Naruto que tiene cara de estúpido purgado.

─Es perfecto ¿Cuánto quieres por él?─ coloco con cuidado el brazalete en la caja.

─Tómalo es tuyo, pero decide bien a quien se lo darás, es un brazalete muy especial─ en eso concuerdo con el tarado de Naruto, debe ser para mi precioso ángel de cabello rosa.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Perdonen la demora, he tenido inconvenientes en mi salud, así que no he podido tocar mucho la lap estos días.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Lo que resta preguntar es:

¿Cómo le entregara el brazalete a Sakura?

¿Cómo Sakura reaccionara ante el cambio de escuela de Naruto y ante los celos de Sasuke?

¿Matara Sasuke al amigo de toda la vida?

¿Cómo manejara el arco Sakura?

Muchas preguntas y todas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta la próxima, les envió un gran abrazo de oso.


	10. Preciosa

Holaaaaa! Mucho gusto. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Sin más les dejo la continuación.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hoy es otro día de escuela.

Bajo del taxi y me encamino a entra por el portón.

─Sakura, detente─ escuche una voz que venía detrás de mí.

─Hola Sasuke, hoy llegaste a la misma hora que yo─ le dedique una breve pero sincera sonrisa.

─Eso creo, ¿Porque llevas ese arco y flechas?─ vi sus ojos fijos en mi nueva arma.

─Voy a entrenar aquí en la escuela, escuche que hay un taller de arquería─

─Mmm, yo quiero ver eso, has de ser muy buena─ me dio una sonrisa ladina que me provocó un leve sonrojo.

─Apenas me lo dieron ayer, así que comenzare a practicar hoy─ sentí su mano tomar la mia con fuerza, lo mire a los ojos y me perdí en esa hermosa mirada.

Caminamos agarrados de las manos hasta el salón, todavía estaba oscuro, pero el no quiso que ensendiera las luces.

─Sakura, ¿Puedo abrazarte?─

Lo mire intrigada, se oia un poco avergonzado.

─Si...esta bien─ lo mire un poco tranquila.

Sentí sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza quedo dentro de la curvatura de mi cuello.

Sentí su cálida respiración sobre mi piel, sus labios se pegaron a mi cuello con un beso. Me estremecí al contacto, mis brazos rodearon su cuello.

Empezó a repartir pequeños besos por mi piel. Se separó muy despacio de mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos. No supe describir el sentimiento que me embargo cuando lo tuve a centímetros de mi rostro.

Rozo sus labios con los míos y me susurro.

─Quiero besarte, pero no sé si me dejaras─ su mirada era profunda y llena de sentimientos.

Mis piernas temblaban, quería que me besara y sé que no me arrepentiría de ello, no sé qué tiene él que me provoca tantas emociones a la vez.

El calor que desprendía su cuerpo junto al mío me hacía estremecer.

Su rico aroma me embriagaba, quería llenar mis pulmones con ese delicioso perfume.

Sus fuertes manos puestas sobre mi cintura me apretaban contra él.

Al no recibir mi respuesta, me empujo con delicadeza hasta que mi espalda choco con la pared del fondo del salón.

Sentí sus labios cerca de mi oreja, me estremecí más con el contacto.

─Sé que no deberías de darle tu primer beso a cualquiera, pero...─

─Teme ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo estúpido?─ rápidamente nos alejamos uno del otro como si quemáramos, vimos a alguien parado enfrente del salón.

De pronto se encendieron las luces revelando a quien nos había visto en esa situación...

Naruto Uzumaki

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **POV SASUKE**

Vi al maldito de Naruto parado cerca de la puerta.

Estaba tan cerca de besar a Sakura, tan cerca de saborear sus labios... maldita sea el debe me las iba a pagar

─¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?, tu no vienes a esta escuela─ lo mire con odio profundo, si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto.

Vi a Sakura verlo intensamente.

Cuando vi su cabello rosa volar al correr ella hacia Naruto, quien la espero con los brazos abiertos y la alzo en un abrazo efusivo.

─Sakura-chan, pequeña preciosa, adivina me acabo de transferir de escuela, jajaja apoco no soy genial─ Naruto le dedico una sonrisa zorruna de esas que matan a cualquier chica.

¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando con Sakura?

¿Sera acaso...?

─Naruto, no puedo creerlo que padre, tendré a alguien de mi antigua escuela aquí─ vi cómo le sonreía mucho al dobe mientras él la bajaba

─Teme, andas pervirtiendo a la inocente Sakura-chan, te matare si le haces daño─ me miro un poco serio.

─ ¿Se conocen?─ Sakura nos observó con curiosidad mientras yo me dirigía hacia ellos.

─Si, el dobe es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, ¿Pero tú de donde lo conoces?─ la mire intensamente, estaba enfadado, demasiado frustrado por la felicidad que ella tuvo al ver a Naruto, no soy tonto, él era de quien estaba enamorada.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Pov Sakura.**

VI la mirada fría que me dirigía Sasuke, el chico que hace unos momentos me pedía un beso con ansias había sido reemplazado por un chico que me miraba como una cosa que le molestaba.

─Él fue conmigo a la secundaria, es uno de mis mejores amigos─ me removí un poco en mi sitio me sentí culpable muy triste por la mirada que él me dirigía.

─Aaaaa que bien, bueno me tengo que ir─ salió del salón sin decir más.

Me sentí mal, quería ir atrás de él, no quería que pensara mal.

─Sakura quédate aquí yo iré a hablar con el teme─ me miro con una sonrisa pero sabía que tenía que ser yo quien le aclarara las cosas.

─Gracias Naruto, pero prefiero ir yo, espérame aquí─ tome mi arco y mis flechas si no lo encontraba me iría al taller de arquería, para practicar antes de que empezarán las clases.

Camine por atrás de la escuela, en donde ayer había platicado con Sasuke, lo vi parado en medio de la oscuridad, salía humo de una de sus manos.

Me acerque con sigilo, estaba fumando algo que no era cigarro.

─Sasuke ¿Que estas fumando?─ vi cómo se tensaba y volteaba a verme un poco encrespado.

─Nada que te interese molestia─ le dio otra calada a lo que sea que estaba fumando.

─Sasuke, Naruto es mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria, el me gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero eso cambio─ lo mire un poco seria, me molestaba que fumara.

─No tenías por qué venir a decírmelo no era de mi incumbencia─ se volteó y siguió fumando.

─Sasuke ¿No te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti?─ lo voltee bruscamente.

─Mira Sakura me importa poco lo que sientas o no, lárgate y déjame en paz─ quito mi mano que sostenía su brazo con brusquedad, vi cómo se alejaba y me dejaba sola.

Lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Corrí al taller de arquería y me dispuse a olvidar a aquel chico dueño de ahora mi dañado corazón.

El salón era enorme había varios muñecos puestos a lo largo y alto del salón para practicar.

Saque una flecha y apunte a un muñeco de forma recta enfrente de mí, suspire y tire la flecha.

Dio directo en el blanco. Seguí practicando, dándome cuenta que me era muy fácil usar esta arma.

Corrí por las escaleras mientras iba dándole a cada blanco que veía desde el balcón seguí apuntando, nunca falle ningún tiro.

Era extraño, tenía demasiada facilidad para usarlo. Escuche un ruido proveniente de la puerta cuando baje las escaleras y en un acto defensivo apunte a lo que sea que estuviera ahí con el arco.

─Perdóname Sakura, fui un imbécil, pero los celos de verte en los brazos del dobe me hicieron perder el juicio─ Sasuke estaba mirándome con aire de tristeza, su disculpa sonaba sincera.

─No te preocupes Sasuke, solo no me gusta que me trates así por qué quieres, no soy un objeto, ¿entendido?─ baje la flecha y me dispuse a recoger todas las flechas de los muñecos.

Por una parte rabia quería crecer dentro de mi por tratarme así, pero mi primo me dijo que aprendiera a controlarme en situaciones de este tipo, así que decidí verle el lado positivo: "Estaba celoso porque pensaba que me seguía gustando Naruto"

Mi orgullo femenino creció mucho en solo un segundo.

─Al ser una principiante lo haces muy bien─ metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras se dirigía a uno de los muñecos y sacaba una checa que do directa en su cabeza.

─No sabía que era muy buena en esto─ me reí u poco mientras observaba como el recuperaba las flechas que me faltaban.

─Oye quería darte algo─ saco de su pantalón una caja negra de terciopelo y una nota. ─ Léelo cuando me vaya─ después salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

Trate de detenerlo pero tenía que recoger mi arco así que cuando lo tome y termine de meter las flechas en el carcaj, abrí la caja.

Dentro había un brazalete de plata, con pequeñas piedras de colores rodeando una mariposa que se encuentra en medio del brazalete.

Era preciosa, dentro había una notita.

" _Te la regalo"_

Me puse el brazalete en la mano izquierda, me quedaba a la perfección.

Después leí la nota que me había dado aparte.

Me falto el aire cuando leí lo que ponía.

" _PRECIOSA ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, lo trate de hacer más ameno para que la lectura nos ea tan tediosa.

Me dicen lo que opinan acerca de esto.

Jajajaj sus comentarios me ayudaran a mejorar mi forma de escribir.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso XD


	11. Mi Primer Beso

" _ **Mi Primer Beso"**_

La cabeza me daba vueltas, el corazón me palpitaba, y miles de preguntas corrían por mi cabeza.

 _¿Cómo podía ser posible? Hace un rato me mando por un tubo y... ¿Ahora me dice que me quiere como su novia?... ¡Vaya manera de declararse!_

Corrí como loca hacia el salón, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaba dentro, menos Sasuke.

─Sakura-chan ¿Fuiste a entrenar?─ Naruto llego muy contento a mi lugar, vi como muchas chicas ya le habían puesto atención.

Así era él, un chico que podía hacer suspirar a cualquier chica.

─Si, fui a practicar, una pregunta, ¿Has visto a Sasuke?─vi con suplica a sus hermosos ojos azules, que ahora en vez de alterar mi corazón, me daba una sensación de amistad y cariño.

─Se fue temprano, ¿Se fue a disculpar contigo?─ me dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

─Se fue a disculpar de forma muy rara─ sus ojos denotaban travesura ─Hablaste con él─ me quedo más claro que el agua cuando se empezó a reír.

─Jajajaja, jamas olvidare ese momento─

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Siempre he sabido que Sasuke puede ser muy celoso, al punto de lastimar a la persona que quiere y rechazar lo que siente por ella.

Vi como fumaba cerca de un árbol muy despreocupado.

─Sakura ya vino a hablar contigo ¿No es cierto?─ me ignoro completamente, de un manotazo logre tirar la hierba que estaba fumando, este maldito, siempre recurriendo a escapes estúpidos.

Sentí un puñetazo en mi rostro, que me tiro al suelo.

─Vuélvelo a hacer y considérate muerto─

─Bueno al menos a mí no se me morirán mis neuronas y me volveré un imbécil que no escucha a los demás y daña a la mujer que ama─

─Yo no amo a nadie─

─Si claro─ me levante del suelo y lo sacudí agarrándolo de las solapas de la camisa.

─Mira carbón, entre Sakura y yo no hay nada, sabes perfectamente que ella te ama, que te corresponde, pero eres tan miedoso como para declararte o admitir tus malditos sentimientos─

Logro zafarse de mi agarre.

─Amas a Sakura, admítelo de una vez, si no lo haces, entonces te la quitare─

─Por mi quédatela, te la regalo─ vi cómo comenzó a caminar en dirección a los salones.

─Está bien, entonces podre tomar ese primer beso que tanto guarda, probare el sabor de sus labios antes que todos─

Se paró en seco.

─Ella es tan pura y linda, me pregunto cómo será hacerle el amor por primera vez, será muy divertido...─

No termine de hablar cuando, sentí a mi mejor amigo encima de mi intentando golpearme.

─ ¡Maldito, atrévete a tocarla y te castro, eres una maldita basura!─ grito a todo pulmón.

─ ¡No! ¡La maldita basura eres tú!, ten los huevos suficientes para decirle lo que sientes.─

Me miró fijamente y me soltó, comenzó a caminar.

─ ¿A dónde vas teme?─

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos.

─Que te importa─

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, la cara de Naruto se contorsiono con una mueca.

─No creas todo lo que dije Sakura-chan, todo lo dije para provocar a Sasuke, tu sabes que nunca pensaría eso de ti y mucho menos te aria ese tipo de cosas─

─No es eso Naruto.. solo que me siento conmocionada, jamas en mi vida había pasado por algo similar, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle.. y se acaba de ir dejándome, así, sin decirme más─ mis lágrimas seguían brotando, trate de secarlas con mis manos.

─No llores Sakura, mira mejor te daré la dirección del teme y lo vas a ver─

─ ¿Enserio arias eso por mí?─ una pequeña sonrisa broto de mis labios.

─Pásame una hoja y un bolígrafo─

Saque rápidamente de mi mochila lo que me pidió y escribió la dirección. Al checar la dirección que me había apuntado mis ojos se abrieron descomunalmente, alce mi vista para ver a Naruto quien sonreía muy alegre de su gran obra.

─Naruto, ¿Esta no es la dirección de Itachi-nisan?─

─ ¿No lo sabias Sakura? Itachi y Sasuke son hermanos, ¿Tan despistada eres que no te diste cuenta que tienen el mismo apellido?─

 _Es cierto, los dos son Uchiha, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, pero ¿Donde se encontraba Sasuke cuando yo iba a clases de cocina con Mikoto-san?_

─Muchas gracias Naruto, creo que podría ir ahorita a su casa, así que pediré permiso con el prefecto─ puse mi mochila sobre mis hombros.

─Ten cuidado, llámame si necesitas algo─

Después de hablar con el prefecto para que me dieran un pase de salida, me dirigí a la salida de la escuela y tome un taxi.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

─ ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa otouto?─ mire con burla a Sasuke, ya Naruto me mantuvo al tanto de su pequeña pelea.

─Hmp─ volteo su mirada y se dirigió a las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

─Mi pequeño saltamontes ya te dije que ese monosílabo no es ninguna palabra que encuentres en el diccionario─ escuche un gruñido de su parte ─Tampoco eres perro para gruñir─

─ ¡Deja de molestar Itachi!─ escuche como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Llegue un poco alterada a casa de los Uchiha, toque el timbre y espere.

─ ¿Sakura-chan? Es un milagro verte por aquí, no te he visto desde hace 3 meses─ _"¿Es mi imaginación o me mira con ojos traviesos y alegres?"_

─Hola Itachi-nisan, perdona por no haberte aviado de mi visita, pero... vengo a ver a Sasuke─ mis mejillas se sonrojaron, solo logre mover mi rostro hacia un lado para que no lo notara.

─Así que ya te enteraste de que tengo un hermano menor─ agarro mis mejillas y las apretó. ─Apuesto a que el encanto Uchiha te cautivo, por eso lo vienes a buscar, no te preocupes pequeña Sakura eres la indicada para mi otouto, ahora serás mi cuñada─

Soltó mis mejillas dejándolas rojas y un poco adoloridas.

─Eso dolió Itachi-nisan, y... yo.. no .. bueno.. ve..ras ─ comencé a tartamudear, _¡Genial! A buena hora me ganan mis nervios._

─Basta de hablar, pasa.. pasa, mi otouto está en el último cuarto subiendo las escaleras─

Me tomo de una mano y me jalo para que entrara a la casa, camine un poco nerviosa hacia las escaleras, voltee a ver a Itachi quien me dio una señal para que subiera.

Subí las escaleras y camine por el pasillo, al llegar al último cuarto me quede en shok.

 _¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaria él con mi visita? ¿Sera que se moleste?_

Trate de tranquilizarme, tengo que enfrentarme a él, tengo que corroborar sus sentimientos hacia mí, quiero saber si en verdad me quiere tanto como yo a él.

Toque la puerta, escuche unos cuantos pasos.

─ ¿Qué quieres Ita..?─ me miró fijamente como cerciorándose de que no era una ilusión.

─Hola Sasuke-k...─ sus manos tomaron mi cintura metiéndome a su cuarto y cerrando con seguro la puerta, me puso contra la puerta y me miro a los ojos profundamente, me puse roja de la vergüenza.

─ ¿Cómo llegaste aquí Sakura?─ su voz sonaba ronca, su camisa estaba desabotonada dejando ver su torso, mi corazón latía desbocado.

─Na..naruto me dio la dirección, pero yo ya conocía la casa de los Uchiha─

Trate de voltear mi rostro para que no viera mi vergüenza de verlo así.

─ Te pedrería una explicación sobre ello, pero quisiera saber tu respuesta... yo..ann...─ ahora era el quien volteaba la mirada avergonzado.

Eso me respondía todo, si no me equivocaba, Sasuke tenía el mismo carácter que Fugaku-san y por lo poco que he tratado con él, me he dado cuenta que su orgullo no lo deja admitir sus sentimientos.

─Sss..si, quiero ser tu novia─ me miro a los ojos sorprendido.

Se pegó más a mi cuerpo, pego su frente con la mía.

─Gracias Sakura─ dio un breve suspiro y me abrazo.

Sus brazos se sentían muy cálidos, su respiración pegaba en mi cuello, su aroma embriagaba mis sentidos.

Cerré los ojos un instante y al abrirlos él estaba mirando mis labios, sentí un cosquilleo en ellos, sintiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Me tomo de la barbilla y subió mi rostro para que quedara más cerca del suyo.

─ ¿Puedo?─

Las palabras no podían salir de mi boca, así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

Sus labios se acercaron muy lentamente a los míos, cerré los ojos.

Sentí calidez cuando me empezó a besar, correspondí el beso como pude, aunque el me ayudo un poco para que no me mortificara por mi falta de experiencia.

" _Mi primer beso"_

Me sentía tan feliz, mi corazón latía muchísimo, y sentí un gran placer desde mi interior.

" _Me siento rara"_ Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y el calor que desprendían los labios de Sasuke contra los míos se intensifico demasiado, sentía como si me quemara, el cuerpo me dolía.

Y después todo se volvió oscuro.


	12. Esperanza

¡Estoy súper feliz! Muchas gracias por tu review CaseyKyu me subiste muchísimo el ánimo, jejeje me encanta que las personas que lean mis historias me dejen algún comentario, por más pequeñito que sea, ya que eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo, también estoy feliz por aquellos lectores que leen esta pequeña historia sin perderse ningún capitulo.

De todo corazón ¡GRACIAS!

Sin más, comencemos...

 _ **Esperanza**_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El cuerpo de Sakura cayó en mis brazos, ella se había desmayado.

─Tsk, molesta─

La cargue y la coloque sobre mi cama.

La observe un poco inquieto, algo me decía que esto no era normal.

Mi visión se tornó borrosa, sacudí la cabeza para despejarme, pero eso lo empeoro todo, cayendo así en un profundo sueño.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Subí a la hasta la habitación de mi hermano, con la llave de su puerta, este chico era capaz de encerrarse con llave para que yo no lo molestara.

─Pequeño otouto, venía a...─ mis palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta.

Vi a mi hermano tirado en el suelo inconsciente y a Sakura rodeada de un aura negra como la noche.

 _¡Maldición! Tengo que llamarlos a todos._

Rápidamente saque mi celular y le marque a Naruto. Él se encargaría de llamar a los demás.

Cargue rápidamente a Sasuke para que no estuviera en contacto con el aura negra que desprendía Sakura.

Lo lleve hacia un cuarto completamente vacío, y lo coloque en medio.

No podría cargar a Sakura sin estar en contacto con esa masa negra que la cubría.

La puerta comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, baje las escaleras corriendo viendo de primera estancia a Gaara, quien entro junto con Ino, Hinata, Temari, Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru.

─ ¿Done se encuentra Sakura?─ Gaara entro corriendo, percibiendo la mala energía.

─Gaara, hay que pasar a Sakura al lugar donde coloque a Sasuke para ver si es posible pasar el aura negra en el cuerpo de mi hermano─

─Sabes muy bien que eso es imposible, si lo desalojamos a la fuerza del cuerpo de Sakura, ella morirá, y Sasuke no tendrá salvación alguna─

─ ¡Maldita sea! ¡A mi hermano le queda muy poco tiempo y tu quieres esperar a que Sakura quiera devolverle lo que no es suyo!─

─Tranquilo Itachi, Karin salió de viaje por algo que nos servirá con Sasuke, le dará más tiempo, no creas que no pienso en el─

Trate de calmarme, no podría soportar que le pasara algo a mi hermano, pero tampoco me perdonaría que por culpa de mi capricho Sakura muriera.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **POV GAARA**

Al entrar al cuarto vi como Sakura estaba siendo envuelta por una manta negra muy espesa, trate de acercarme pero esa nube negra me daba descargas eléctricas con tan solo un toque.

─Hinata, Ino ya saben que hacer─

Ino se colocó en la cabeza de Sakura y Hinata en los pies, con una serie de sellos lograron formar una barrera de forma rectangular, dejando dentro de esta a Sakura, sin deshacer el ultimo sello que formaron lograron cargar la barrera.

La llevaron donde se encontraba Sasuke, quien ya estaba recuperando la conciencia, viendo como Sakura era llevada hasta él.

─N...no, p..pu..edo m..mover..me─

Trato de levantarse, pero el peso de su cuerpo era demasiado.

─Tranquilízate Sasuke, pronto te encontraras mejor─ Temari llego donde él se encontraba, acaricio su cabeza de modo confortante.

Las chicas colocaron a Sakura cerca de Sasuke, pero sin quitar la barrera de su cuerpo.

─¿Qué le p..pa...sa a S..Sa..kura?─

Trato de alzar el brazo para tocarla pero la barrera e lo impidió.

─Trata de dormir Sasuke, cuando despiertes lo sabrás todo─ Temari toco su frente y en ese mismo instante se quedó profundamente dormido.

─Naruto dibuja los sellos alrededor de los dos─

Pronto Naruto empezó a dibujar unos sellos alrededor de los dos cuerpos, pero de pronto Sakura comenzó a moverse y a soltar alaridos.

─ ¡Neji! ¡Pronto, hay que calmarla!─

Neji froto sus manos, mientras una nubecilla blanca salía de sus manos, toco la barrera, mientras Sakura, trataba de romperla, arañaba y gritaba que la sacaran.

La luz blanca que Neji puso sobre Sakura comenzó a disipar con mucho esfuerzo la nube negra, comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, mientras un pequeño destello brotaba de Sasuke, quien inconscientemente abrió los ojos para mostrar unas pupilas rojas con pequeñas comas negras.

Cuando Neji termino, Ino y Hinata deshicieron la barrera.

─Shikamaru ¿Qué tan fuerte fue la resonancia del poder de Sakura?─

─Esto es problemático, la resonancia fue demasiada, en poco tiempo los seres que quieren el poder de ellos dos comenzaran a llegar─

─ ¿Crees que Sasori haya sentido algo?─

─Lo dudo mucho, pero no habrá falta quien le avise o hasta se entere por cuenta propia─

─ Avísenle a Yahiko que se encuentre preparado para cualquier cosa─

Naruto rápidamente tomo su celular.

─Gaara, Sasuke recobro parte de su poder, pero ahora tendremos que decirle todo ¿No es así?─

Itachi me vio con seriedad impregnada en el rostro, voltee a ver a Sasuke quien ya daba muestras de volver en sí, sus ojos rojos ya habían desaparecido.

─Esa será tu tarea, pero no le des más información de la necesaria─

─Entonces ¿La frentona ya dio su primer beso?─

Ino se acercó a Sakura, se agacho, acariciando su larga cabellera rosada.

─Al parecer si, ese teme sí que sabe cómo apresurar las cosas─

Naruto meneaba la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

─Parte del poder perteneciente a Sasuke, ya volvió a él, pero sin el amuleto que traerá Karin será difícil mantenerlo en su cuerpo─

─Eso aumentara su vida y tal vez seamos capaces de salvarlos antes de lo esperado─ la afirmación de Itachi logro ver un destello de esperanza en todos nosotros.


	13. Ángel Negro

YA REGRESE! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta pequeña historia.

¡Comencemos!

 **Naruto** es propiedad de **Mashashi Kishimoto** , pero la **historia** es **cien por ciento mía.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Ángel Negro**_

 _ **FlashBack**_

─ _¡Sakura!¡Rapidoooo!─_

 _Sentí el viento frio que golpeaba mi rostro al volar._

─ _¡Perdoname!¡Sasukeeeee!─_

 _Sentí un terrible dolor atravesar mi corazón, al abrir mis ojos observe la mirada llena de dolor y angustia de ella._

─ _S...Sa..kur..ra─ senti mi cuerpo golpear fuertemente contra el suelo, vi como ella se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia mí, sintiendo pequeñas gotas de agua caer en mi rostro._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Un fuerte dolor atravesó mi cabeza, provocando que un quejido saliera de mis labios.

Observe como mi hermano trataba de levantarme del suelo. Voltee a todos lados mientras observaba como muchos pares de ojos se fijaban en mi persona.

─ ¿Qué sucede aquí?─ mi hermano se tensó al percibir mi tono de voz frio.

Un chico de cabellera roja se agacho cerca de mí, mis ojos observaron como Sakura era levantado por este chico, una furia muy grade creció dentro de mí.

─ ¡Déjala! ¡No la toques!─ grite, no quería que nadie la tocara.

Me levante de golpe, eso provoco que me tambaleara debido al dolor de mi cabeza.

─Tranquilo Sasuke, iré a dejar a mi prima en tu habitación, estará inconsciente por un rato─

Después se dirigió hacia los demás.

─Ya deben retirarse, muchas gracias por su ayuda, en un rato los acompaño─

Todos asintieron silenciosamente, vi a Naruto entre ellos, al percatarse de mi mirada solo volteo hacia otro lado un poco nervioso.

Al salir todos, observe de soslayo al chico que cargaba a Sakura, él debe ser el primo de quien me hablo la amiga de mi ahora novia.

─Otouto, tenemos que hablar─ Itachi me sostuvo de un brazo dirigiéndome hacia la salida del cuarto, me solté bruscamente de su agarre y camine por mis propios medios hacia la sala de la casa.

Al llegar me senté en el sillón mientras esperaba a que mi hermano se dignara a explicarme que había pasado.

─ ¿Por qué había tanta gente desconocida mientras Sakura y yo estábamos inconscientes?─ vi como su mirada lograba conectarse con la mía.

─Sasuke, todos ellos vinieron a ayudarte a ti y a Sakura a recuperar la conciencia... y también a prevenir algo─

Sentí la frustración de Itachi, como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para decirme algo importante.

─Otouto, hace muchos años atrás este mundo no era ni tu hogar ni el mío, ni siquiera de ninguno de los que conoces─

─ Me vas a contar alguna de tus historias de fantasía para burlarte de mí─ estaba harto de que mi hermano me viera la cara de estúpido.

─Desearía que fuera así Sasuke─ su mirada reflejaba preocupación y tristeza.

Algo me decía que él no me iba a mentir en nada de lo que dijera, aunque mi orgullo no quería tragarse todo el cuento que estaba punto de contarme mi hermano mayor.

─En algún tiempo, tú eras alguien que solo disfrutaba de la frescura de la noche, que salía solo a observar como todos en el lugar donde vivías se llenaban de oscuridad y de dolor, observaste la maldad de la humanidad, la frustración de perder a un ser querido, pasaste por cosas amargas en tu vida y como resultado tu corazón se endureció y tus sentimientos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco─

─Itachi te dije que no me vinieras con cuentos─

─Sé que no me creerás, por eso tengo que mostrarte que te estoy diciendo la verdad, ya estará de tu parte si quieres creer o no─

Mi hermano mayor se levantó, junto sus manos mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Sentí como algo fuerte empezaba a emanar del cuerpo de Itachi, su cuerpo se tornó negro mientras una ráfaga de viento lo rodeaba.

Un grito aterrador surgió de los labios de él, me levante espantado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _¿Pero qué maldita sea estaba sucediendo?_

Mi hermano se tiró al suelo quedando en cuatro patas mientras algo rasgaba su camisa que ahora era negra como la noche.

Mis pulmones se vaciaron al instante, dos alas negras salieron de la espalda de mi hermano. Levantándose con dificultad trato de sostenerse pero el peso de las alas lo iban a tirar, logre salir de mi shok antes de que él se diera de bruces contra el suelo, logrando sostenerlo para que se mantuviera en pie.

─Hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba a mis alas salir, se siente tan bien, aunque me falta algo de practica─

Vi con asombro el cuerpo de mi hermano, era exactamente igual solo que rodeado de un aura negra, más aquellas alas que solo hacían que me confundiera más de lo que ya estaba.

─Itachi ¿Cómo?─ las palabras no salían de mis labios por más que lo intentaba y mi estúpido orgullo no ayudaba en nada.

─Antes vivíamos en las alturas de este mundo, éramos libres de ir y venir a nuestro antojo, Kami-sama siempre nos quiso y nos tubo en gran estima, tu yo pertenecemos a un clan de ángeles negros, tú eres un ángel negro, somos quienes observamos la desdicha, la tristeza, el dolor de las personas tanto aquí en la tierra como en el cielo, pero tú eras el único que no logro contener tanta frustración al tratar de curar a los humanos, por lo que renunciaste a tu trabajo y te volviste en contra de tus superiores, así que fuiste castigado por los altos mandos de nuestro hogar, tu castigo solo fue que al hacerte enfurecer demasiado podrías matar al ser más querido por tu corazón─

Entre más hablaba, mi corazón más se aceleraba, sintiendo que lo peor venia después de eso, pero no mostré emoción alguna en mis ojos.

─Al ver que no podías hacer nada contra eso, lograste endurecer tu corazón, formar una barrera impenetrable para que nadie lograse entrar en ti, que nadie lograra salir lastimado por tu culpa, todo iba bien...─ Itachi miro hacia arriba de las escaleras.

─Hasta que ella apareció─

Mire hacia donde el observo, algo dentro de mí se quebró.

─Sakura─

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado.

¿Qué relación tiene Sakura con Sasuke?

¿Cómo de ser un Ángel Negro paso a ser un humano?

Esperen la actualización.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso XD


	14. Sonrisa

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

─Itachi, ¿Qué ocurrió con Sakura? ¿Por qué yo no me acuerdo de nada?─ mi voz sonó un poco desesperada.

─No podría contarte las cosas de forma verbal─ Itachi se detuvo un momento pensando.

─ ¿Cómo puedo hacer para recordar todo?─ en verdad estaba desesperado, no me gusta ser el único ignorante en las cosas que se tratan de mí.

─ Tus recuerdos fueron borrados por Kami-sama al crear un tormento en el cielo─

─ Fue un castigo─ lo afirmaba algo dentro de mí.

─Así es, si quieres mientras asimilas esto, por la noche irnos a ver a Temari, ella puede ayudarnos a que recuerdes─ se mostraba decidido.

Junto sus manos nuevamente y vi como una luz negra lo envolvía, sus alas desaparecían y una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro.

Al terminar callo de rodillas agotado por el esfuerzo.

─Ayúdame a llegar a mi alcoba, después trata de despertar a Sakura y llévala a su casa─

─Está bien Itachi─ tanta era mi incertidumbre y mi desesperación que ya pronunciaba más palabras que de costumbre.

Itachi paso su brazo sobre los hombros y así pude llevarlo hasta su alcoba, al dejarlo en la cama, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormido.

Tenía que despertar a Sakura.

Al llegar a mi cuarto la vi tendida en mi cama, se veía como un ángel, "Tal vez ella si es un ángel"

La vi dormir un rato, hasta que dio señales de volver en sí.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sentí como me mareaba al tratar de levantarme, mi cabeza me dolía un poco, al abrir los ojos al verte cerca de mí, como si me hubieras estado observando.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rosas al recordar el beso que nos dimos, al sentarme sobre tu cama, instintivamente lleve uno de mis dedos a mis labios.

─ ¿Qué recuerdas?─ tu voz me saco de mis pensamientos, vi en tus ojos una ligera preocupación.

─ Solo recuerdo...nuestro beso─ mis pómulos se pusieron más rojos que de costumbre, trate de mirar hacia otro lado, evitando tu mirada oscura como la noche.

─Sakura...─ una canción pop comenzó a sonar, haciéndome sobresaltar.

─Perdona Sasuke, me llaman─ tome mi celular que traía en un bolsillo de la mochila.

─ _Sakura ¿Cómo te encuentras?─_ era mi primo Gaara.

─Me encuentro bien, estoy en casa de Mikoto-san─

─ _Ah está bien, regresa pronto, tu mamá me llamo porque estaba preocupada por ti y le dije que estabas en el dojo conmigo, que no contestabas el teléfono porque estabas practicando─_

─ Tengo que apurarme entonces, si no mi madre se enojara─

─ _Te espero una cuadra antes de llegar a tu casa, acuérdate que a tu mamá no le gustaría saber que estuviste sola rondando por allá─_

─ _Lo sé, muchas gracias nii-san─_

Al colgar la llamada vi a Sasuke enfrente de la ventana mirando el cielo.

─Perdóname Sasuke, tengo que irme a mi casa─

Al voltearte vi en tus ojos tristeza.

─Hmp, está bien─

Vi cómo te acercabas a mi lentamente me tomaste de la cintura, pegando mi cuerpo junto al tuyo.

Sentí tus labios sobre los míos, tan cálidos y suaves.

Respondí el beso con un poco de timidez.

Tus labios se separaron de los mios con mucha lentitud, tus ojos se me hicieron profundos al verlos tan cerca.

─Ven te acompañare a tu casa─

─No te preocupes Sasuke, tomare un taxi, aparte Gaara me esperara una cuadra antes para que mi mamá no sepa que estuve aquí ─

─Entonces te llevare hasta allá─ te dirigiste a tu cómoda, donde se encontraba una camisa negra, te quitaste completamente la camisa escolar frente a mis ojos.

Voltee rápidamente para darte un poco de privacidad.

─Vámonos─ sentí tu mano sobre la mía, me comenzaste a jalar hasta la cochera.

─Sube Sakura─ vi como abrías la puerta y un poco más tranquila me subí.

─ ¿Sabes por donde vivo?─

─Mmm no, es mejor que me vayas diciendo por donde─

─Está bien Sasuke─ te brinde una sonrisa sincera y llena de alegría.

─No sonrías tanto, si no esos labios tuyos quedaran hinchados de tanto besarte─

Un rojo intenso se alojó en mis mejillas.

─Que.. tonterías dices─

Escuche una sonrisa traviesa de parte tuya, voltee a verte, estabas alegre.

─Tú me provocas con esa hermosa sonrisa─

Voltee mi rostro inflando mis mejillas y por el espejo vi que sonreías de medio lado.

Encendiste el coche y comenzamos nuestro recorrido.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Después de colgar la llamada con Sakura, llame a Itachi.

─ _Bueno, ¿Quién habla?─_

─ ¿Cómo estás?─

─ _Ah eres tu Gaara, estoy bien, un poco adolorido, pero bien─_

─ ¿Dejaste salir tus alas?─

─ _Si, solo un rato, así Sasuke me creería─_

─ ¿Qué aras ahora?─

─ _Iré a casa de Temari, para que trate de hacer un empuje a su mente para que vaya en retroceso, tal vez así puedo acordarse de algunas cosas─_

─Está bien, solo tengan cuidado de no forzarlo─

─ _Lo sé, todo estará bien, jamas pondría en peligro a mi otouto─_

─Hasta luego Itachi─

Espere al menos unos 15 minutos cuando un carro negro se estaciono cerca de mí, vi a Sakura descender del vehículo.

─Hasta mañana Sasuke─

Vi a mi prima muy sonrojada, al verme se sobresaltó por mi mirada inquisitiva.

─ ¿Por qué tan sonrojada prima?─

─Por nada Gaara, solo estuve algo nerviosa─

─ ¿Me dirás por qué?─

─ Bueno... es solo que.. Jamas había ido en carro junto a Sasuke─

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi mente, sigues siendo la misma chica dulce de siempre.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Al dejarte con tu primo, un suspiro salió de mis labios, me estaba haciendo adicto a tus labios, a ti.

Pude ver a mi hermano enfrente de la entrada de la casa.

Cuando me estacione, se subió al asiento de alado.

─Hay que ir directo a la casa de Temari─

─Está bien─

Comencé a manejar, ya sabía dónde vivía Temari, ella es muy amiga de Itachi y era antes una enamorada mía, pero solo eso, porque jamas la quise más que como amiga.

Al llegar ella ya nos estaba esperando en la entrada.

─Hola Sasuke-kun, Itachi ya está listo todo─

─Gracias Tema─ Itachi me llevo hacia adentro de la casa, caminamos un pasillo donde al fondo se hallaba un cuarto.

─Entren, voy por el aceite esencial─

Temari salió directa a su cuarto, mientras Itachi y yo entrabamos al lugar.

─Siéntate Sasuke─ Itachi se paró enfrente de mí, junto sus manos y como hace un momento sus alas aparecieron, pero ya no se calló por el peso de estas.

─Vaya, ya me estoy acostumbrando nuevamente y eso que solo las deje salir una vez, aun se sigue sintiendo liberador─

─Ya llegue...wow Itachi, siempre me han gustado tus alas─

Temari le dio un guiño a Itachi y este solo se puso a reír.

─Basta de tonterías, ya quiero terminar con esto─

Los dos me miraron con burla.

Me untaron aceite en las sienes de la cabeza mientras Temari juntaba sus manos como Itachi, la diferencia era que ella desprendía un aire de pureza y alegría, una luz blanca broto de ella.

Sus alas blancas emergieron de su cuerpo, Itachi la sostuvo, al parecer también ella no había dejado salir sus alas antes.

Era un ángel blanco.

─Bueno, comencemos─

Itachi rápidamente se colocó a mi Izquierda y Temari a mi derecha los dos coloraron sus manos sobre cada sien, apretando ligeramente.

Dijeron una frase

─ _ **Se souvenir─**_ (Recordar en francés)

Me sentí mareado, me vi a mi mismo cerca de un lago, estaba todo oscuro y la luna brillaba en lo más alto, fue cuando vislumbre cerca de mí a una chica de cabellos rosa hasta la cintura, llevabas un vestido blanco, y unas alas hermosamente blancas como la pureza de tu corazón, vi cómo te voltee a ver y como si mis ojos estuvieran conectados a los de mi pasado, pude apreciar tu hermosa sonrisa.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Espero les teste gustando este capítulo, jajaja a mí me encanto, en el siguiente solo hablare del pasado de los dos, pero algunas cosas me las guardare para el final, espero les agrade.

Muchas gracias por leer, le dedico este capítulo a _**saynah**_ muchas gracias, lograste que sonriera por tu comentario y que me riera un poco, jajaja sin ofender claro, me pareces divertida. XD

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso, para todos y todas mis lectores y muchos besos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Soledad

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta pequeña historia, perdonen por la tardanza iba a subir este capítulo el viernes pero llevaron a respaldar el sistema de mi laptop, y ya no lo pude subir hasta hoy que me la regresaron.

Les recuerdo que este capítulo será visto desde el Sasuke del pasado.

¡Comencemos!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Soledad**_

La obscura noche envolvía en misterio cada parte de mí, cada sentimiento, cada temor y sufrimiento.

Todavía llegan a mí los recuerdos de aquellos humanos a los que tuve que curar, a los que tuve que torturar con sus propios tormentos.

Cada uno de ellos torturados por mis propias manos, cada uno de sus pecados impregnados en mi ser si poder liberarlo de mi sistema.

Pereza, Lujuria, Soberbia, Avaricia, Ira, Envidia y Gula, cada uno de los 7 pecados capitales impregnados en mi sistema, lo peor es que no puedo deshacerme de ellos.

Sabiendo que sufriría demasiado con todo esto y terminaría destruyéndome, me revele contra mi trabajo, me volví frágil sentimentalmente con tanta maldad pegada a mí ser.

Como castigo me confinaron a una penitencia demasiado fuerte para mí.

" _Mataría al ser que más amara en este mundo"_

Según por lo que me explico mi hermano, un sentimiento desconocido para mi desataría el infierno en mi interior y lograría que mi cordura abandonara mi mente, atacando al ser que más amara, además de destruir todo a mi paso.

Por eso ahora mi corazón está protegido por una coraza impenetrable, mis sentimientos, emociones, todo está resguardado, así evitare que alguien salga dañado, que las personas que más ame, que este mundo en el que vivo no sufra por mi culpa.

Tenía a mi familia y uno que otro amigo, pero jamas me abrí a ellos, no quiero dañarlos, por eso soy frio e indiferente, porque quiero protegerlos.

La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y las estrellas bailaban al son del viento, tan fresco que golpeaba mis mejillas.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse con lentitud.

─ _Vamos, por aquí ha de estar...oxigenada apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo─_

─ _¡¿A quién le dices oxigenada baboso?!─_

─ _Shhhh, cállense... más escandalosos no pueden ser─_

Por el tono de sus voces dos eran chicas y uno era mi mejor amigo Naruto, ¿Pero que andarán haciendo por aquí?

Me senté en el pasto, con las rodillas dobladas hacia mi pecho, rodee mis piernas con mis brazos, mientras la luz de la luna golpeaba mi rostro.

Les preste poca atención, tal vez eran tonterías de Naruto.

Sentí como una mirada me observaba con detenimiento, voltee...

Vi a un ángel blanco parado frente a mí.

Alta, complexión delgada, piel nívea, unos hermosos ojos color jade que brillaban en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, hermoso cabello rosa medio ondulado, le llegaba más allá de la cintura, tenía unas hermosas alas blancas, desde este punto despedía pureza y su sonrisa... había visto muchas muchachas en este reino pero jamas a ninguna con una sonrisa que se le igualara a al de ella.

─Hola, perdona por interrumpirte, me llamo Sakura Haruno, un gusto en conocerte─ hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras veía a Naruto y a una chica rubia acercarse.

─Hmp─ la mire por unos segundos y voltee otra vez a mirar la luna.

─Eyyy teme no seas grosero─

─No te preocupes Naruto─ vi de soslayo como Sakura volteaba hacia la chica rubia quien solo le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera.

─Disculpa, mejor me presento con mayor detalle, soy Sakura Haruno, Ángel Blanco destinada a la protección de la humanidad, próxima guardiana de la tierra, vengo aquí con el apoyo de Kami-sama a pedirte un favor─

La mire nuevamente, me levante de mi lugar e hice una reverencia ante la que era mi superior.

─Disculpe mi falta de cortesía, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha─ tome su mano dándole un pequeño beso en esta.

Y me pare bien erguido en mi lugar. Estaba en presencia del ángel más puro de este reino, la que sería la mano derecha de nuestro creador.

─No se disculpe, estoy al tanto del motivo de su comportamiento, pero no quiero que hablemos con formalidades, ¿Esta bien?─

─Muy bien, ¿Que la trae por aquí?─ mi todo de voz siempre es frio y distante y vi en los ojos de Sakura que ella solo mostro tristeza ante mi frialdad.

─Sasuke, vengo a pedirte un favor y más que un favor, un trato─ vi cómo les hizo una seña a la rubia para que le entregara una caja plateada ─Gracias Ino, Naruto, ya pueden retirarse los alcanzare más al rato─

Los dos me miraron un poco desconfiados y se fueron.

Se sentó en el pasto.

─Siéntate─ me senté su lado observándola con detenimiento, mientras ella mantenía su mirada puesta en mí.

─Como te dije estoy al tanto de tu situación y quiero proponerte algo, Kami-sama me puso como objetivo el poder encontrar el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad, no sé qué signifique, no me dio más explicación que la que te estoy contando, si logro dar con ese objetivo podre tomar mi puesto, lo que me lleva a ti, porque algo me dice que la respuesta estará en mi convivencia con algún ángel negro, pero no cualquiera, solo un ángel negro puro─

─Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué no hablaron con Itachi o con algún otro?─ voltee mi rostro observando el agua tranquila donde nuestro reflejo se veía tan nítido y bello.

─Por que ninguno de ellos ha visto la maldad pura de los humanos, más que tú, tanto así que terminaste con una fisura en tu espíritu y un castigo que no puede ser revocado, pero si controlado─

─Así es, pero eso no te incumbe─

─ ¡Si me incumbe!─ escuche como su voz subió de tono por la frustración ─Mira te propongo a que me ayudes a aprender del comportamiento obscuro de los humanos y yo te doy la forma de poder deshacerte de parte de tu maldición─

Voltee a verla un poco sorprendido, según mi familia lo que me habían sellado en mi ser no podría ser alterado, lo deseaba con mi alma, poder deshacerme de esta soledad interna, no quería volver a hacerle daño a alguien más.

─ ¿Y cómo se supone que lo lograras?─ la mire con la misma seriedad de siempre, tengo que controlar mis emociones.

─En esta caja tengo unos anillos de unión, estos anillos lograran que yo pueda entrar a tu mente, lograran que conozca tus emociones y sentimientos, con un ritual que viene de mi familia por generaciones lograre que cada uno de los pecados que has absorbido con el paso del tiempo vayan siendo controlados y con paciencia podrán desaparecer─ hizo una pausa mientras volteaba a ver nuestro reflejo en el agua ─ Así la penitencia no lograría activarse, porque necesita de esas energías negativas para que sea activada, al desaparecer esos pecados lograras obtener tu vida de regreso─

─Con eso también lograrías aprender sobre la maldad sin mancharte ¿Verdad?─

La mire un poco más relajado, si solo era enseñarle la parte obscura de los humanos, entonces estaría bien, con tal de que pueda deshacerme de esta soledad, dolor y tristeza en mi corazón. Aunque eso de que se meta a mi mente si me molesta un poco.

─Exacto, entonces ¿Aceptas?─ me miró fijamente.

Sentí sus manos sobre mi rostro, volteo mi cara para que mis ojos estuvieran en contacto con los suyos, vi en ella determinación y demasiada pureza.

─Está bien, acepto─

Abrió la caja dejando a relucir dos anillos uno negro y uno blanco, ella tomo el blanco mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda y lo ponía en mi dedo anular.

Yo tome el negro sin que ella dijera nada, tome su mano derecha y la puse en su dedo anular.

Un hilo blanco salió de los dos anillos uniéndolos, una brillante luz ilumino el paraje donde nos encontrábamos, y el hilo desapareció.

No se cómo paso pero cuando me di cuenta está rodeado por los brazos de Sakura, me estrechaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre mi cuello.

─Pronto de té desharás de esta soledad... pronto volverás a sonreír─

Me di cuenta que ella lloraba las lágrimas que tenía incrustadas en el fondo de mi corazón.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mucho gusto! XD Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, enserio me emocione cuando lo escribía jajajaja.

 _ **CaseyKyu:**_ Que genial que te esté gustando la historia, ojala y siga así, Sasuke sufrirá un poco al igual que Sakura, pero tampoco los voy a martirizar, porque no deseo eso, aunque si habrá mucho drama eso si lo prometo.

 _ **Keep Saiyan:**_ Muchas gracias, jajaja si estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible, y si te comprendo, al principio no podía explicarme muy bien , pero ya poco a poco voy dándome a entender, jajaja perdona si en un principio te revolví, pero poco a poco las dudas se van resolviendo.

Bueno solo hay que pensar en las ahora preguntas.

¿Cuál es la razón más profunda de Sakura por escoger a Sasuke?

¿Por qué Sasuke dice que no quiere dar a alguien más? ¿Acaso ya lastimo a alguien?

¿Por qué kami-sama quiso que conociera el balance de la luz y la obscuridad?

Jejeje Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos :3 los quiero.


	16. Ángeles

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, pero esta vez puse la parte de Sakura del pasado, aun así la Sakura del presente sigue sin recordar nada. Lo pongo así porque si no lo pusiera no entenderían de lo que hablara Sasuke más adelante.

¡Comencemos!

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

" _ **Ángeles"**_

 **POV SAKURA**

Estaba observando el anillo negro que llevaba puesto en mi dedo corazón, estos anillos los tenía mi familia desde generaciones pasadas, mi mamá siempre me dijo que estos anillos pasarían a mis manos y que de algún modo yo sabría para que o con quien utilizarlos.

Por años mi clan ha sido quien más ha ayudado a que los Ángeles ya sean negros o blancos puedan purificar su corazón de las lamentaciones, de la oscuridad de la vida.

Me han enseñado todo lo bueno del mundo, por eso jamas conocí a los Ángeles Negros puros.

Jamas me dejaron estar cerca del territorio de estos Ángeles, pero conocí algunos porque venían a la casa de mis padres a que los ayudaban a superar sus pérdidas o sus problemas personales.

Pero nunca venían los Ángeles negros puros, según mis padres ellos tenían el trabajo de viajar al mundo humano y descubrir los oscuros secretos de la vida humana, quedaban demasiado destrozados por llevar las cargas de dicho trabajo conservando parte de esa maldad en su ser, muchas veces tenían que infringir en ellos castigos que harían que los humanos volvieran al camino que debían llevar.

Por eso era necesario un poder más allá de nuestro conocimiento para ser purificados, sin embargo Kami-sama los ayudaba personalmente a liberarse de su carga.

A lo largo de los años yo observaba a los humanos con suma curiosidad, conocí todo lo bueno del mundo y muchas veces los ayudaba cuando lo necesitaban, fue cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de la humanidad completa.

Kami-sama al ver mi creciente amor hacia ellos, observando que yo era la inocencia, la bondad y pureza que esos seres necesitaban, me quiso tomar como su aprendiz y su mano derecha.

Comencé a viajar más a la Tierra, pero siempre tuve mis límites para conocer el alma de quienes la habitaban, por eso jamas pude ver la maldad de ellos.

Una vez trate de ver algo más allá de lo permitido, fue cuando lo conocí a él.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Caminaba por la noche oscura mientras el silbido del viento resonaba contra los árboles, anunciando así una noche con lluvia.

No quería volar en este lugar, así que caminaba por la calles, quería verlo todo como una humana y no como un ángel.

Empecé a sentir un aura oscura dentro de una casa, se oían agitados suspiros y sollozos, sentí la presencia de uno de los míos, sin embargo su aura se sentía llena de pesadez y tristeza.

Me estaba prohibido acercarme cuando sintiera esas auras o presencias, pero mi curiosidad me gano así que entre.

Vi a un Ángel Negro clavando una daga platinada sobre el corazón de una mujer, unos niños estaban cerca de la puerta viendo a su madre sollozar y revolcarse por el suelo por el dolor.

Sus pequeños ojos llenos de pureza irradiaban miedo por saber que era lo que le pasaba a su madre, lo que me indicaba que no eran capaces de percibir al ángel causante de su malestar.

La daga que tenía atravesada desapareció de su lugar, mientras el ángel que llacia enfrente de mi gritaba de dolor.

─¡Ahhhhhhhh!─ sus gritos eran desgarradores, lágrimas de sangre corrían por sus ojos, mientras veía como su cuerpo caía al suelo.

Corrí en su auxilio, viendo como una mueca de dolor adornaba su rostro.

Se empezó a retorcer mientras lo rodeaba en mis brazos.

─Espera, no te muevas, are que el dolor desaparezca─ le hable lo mas tranquila y dulcemente posible.

Cante una dulce tonada mientras tocaba su frente con la mía.

El abrió los ojos y me vio directamente a los míos.

Eran unos ojos negros como la noche, pestañas largas, hermosos labios, su cabello se sentía suave entre mis dedos mientras lo sostenía.

─Tranquilo, tus pesares se irán, yo te protegeré─ vi como sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño, lo baje muy despacio hacia el suelo.

Esa era una de las técnicas de mi familia, lo mire más atentamente, en verdad era muy guapo, pero su corazón se sentía destrozado.

La técnica para librarlo todavía no lo terminaba, pero tenía que encargarme de la mujer y sus hijos.

Así que me hice visible a los niños.

─ Hola pequeños─ No sabía cómo saludarlos, fue lo único que se me había venido a la mente.

─H...Hola, ¿Quién eres?─ el niño que parecía mayor se puso delante de su hermanito, tratando de protegerlo.

Me hacer que a ellos.

─Yo, solo soy su ángel de la guarda─ me agache a la altura de ellos, tome las manitas de los dos y estos sonrieron.

─ ¿Enserio? Así que vienes a hacernos felices ¿Verdad?─ el niño mas pequeño sonrió dulcemente.

No pudiéndome contener los abrace muy fuerte contra mí, y ellos lloraron de alegría entre mis brazos.

─Así es mi pequeños, vengo a hacerlos muy felices, pero antes necesito que los dos me acompañen hacia su cuarto, tienen que dormir y les prometo que mañana empezaran a reír─

El mayor tomo mi mano y la de su hermano y me guio a las escaleras, subimos hasta llegar al primer cuarto, al abrir la puerta ellos corrieron y se metieron bajo las sabanas.

Me hacer que a ellos, los arrope y les di un pequeño beso en la frente a los dos.

─Sus sueños estarán llenos de cosas maravillosas y buenos deseos, recuerden que yo siempre los cuidare desde lo alto del cielo─ acaricie sus cabellos y poco a poco se rindieron ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me dirigí a la sala, coloque un manto debajo de la señora, logre que comenzara a levitar, con eso no me costaría llevarla hasta su habitación, la coloque sobre su cama.

Sintiendo su espíritu muy agitado toque su corazón mientras con la otra mano tocaba su cabeza.

Fue ahí donde plague su mente y su ser de buenas intenciones y de un amor maternal profundo.

Entre sueños la mujer sonrió.

Un carruaje con un caballo blanco llego a la entrada de la casa y como hice con la señora logre levantar al ángel y lo metí dentro.

─Bueno, ahora es tu turno─ sonreí para mis adentros.

Me coloque sobre el a horcadas, talle mis manos una contra la otra, y active mi cello Byakugō no In (Sello de la Fuerza del Centenar) que incrementa mi poder espiritual y mi poder físico.

Coloque mis manos sobre su pecho y me adentre al fondo de su ser, sentí un pinchazo de dolor al percibir el sufrimiento de esa familia, eran maltratados por su padre quien esa noche se fue de la casa, para ir a beber como todas las noches lo hacía.

Comprendí el dolor y la frustración de este ángel al sufrir el dolor que aquella mujer acarreaba.

Con paciencia logre limpiar su espíritu, mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno más apacible.

Al terminar, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Este ángel sufría más de lo que yo pensaba y fue así como conocí parte de la maldad de la humanidad.

Al regresar al cielo, lleve al ángel a un paraje que me encantaba visitar, era uno donde los rayos de la luna alcanzaban cada parte del ser de quien estuviera ahí, un lago situado en medio de este asombroso lugar era lo más hermoso del mundo junto a las bellas flores y hermosas plantas que adornaban el lugar.

Lo coloque sobre el pasto, le di un beso en la mejilla. Empecé a alejarme de ahí.

Al día siguiente el todo poderoso me llamo.

─Haruno Sakura, has hecho un gran trabajo, pronto lograras tomar tu puesto como protectora de la humanidad─

─Muchas gracias mi señor, sabe que para mí los humanos están llenos de amor y esperanza─

Jamas hemos podido ver el rostro de Kami-sama solo vemos su silueta rodeada de luz.

─Pero tienes que cumplir con un último requisito─

─ ¿Cuál es?─ cumpliendo esto podría ser el ángel de la guarda de la humanidad entera.

─Antes de ser la guía de la humanidad tienes que conocer el "balance de la luz y la oscuridad" ─

Me quede un poco desconcertada.

─No lo entiendo del todo Kami-sama─

─Lo entenderás cuando lo sientas y sabrás que hacer, como consejo te puedo decir que abras tu corazón a cualquier cosa y que... lleves a la mano los anillos que te heredaron─

Antes de que pudiera formular mi siguiente pregunta, Él ya se había ido.

Las dudas envergaban mi mente, y no podía contestarlas yo sola, así que decidí ir a ver a mi mejor amiga.

Volé lo mas rápido posible a casa de Ino

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Los quiero muchísimo.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso a mis queridos lectores y bienvenidos a los nuevos. XD


	17. Clan Uchiha

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

" _ **Clan Uchiha"**_

Al volar por los grandes y pequeños lugares que habitaban este hermoso reino de los cielos, vi que todavía no conocía todos los rincones que componían mi hogar, mi mente quería profundizarse más en las cosas humanas que olvide por completo conocer más sobre el lugar donde vivía.

Algún día visitare cada parte de todo este paraíso.

Al divisar la casa de Ino me detuve, descendí de forma tranquila, observe la entrada de su casa, llena de diversas flores, tan hermosas como de rica fragancia.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba ella, sentada sobre el pasto leyendo.

Al advertir mi presencia me sonrió.

─ ¡Hola frentona! Tanto tiempo sin verte─ su frenético saludo fue ocupado por un abrazo muy fuerte.

─Hola Ino, ¿Cómo has estado?─ después de soltarme me senté con ella sobre el pasto admirando lo dulce y cálido que era el día.

─Pues más o menos, tengo por ahí un pendiente amoroso, pero no es algo que no se pueda resolver─ empezó a reír un poco sonrojada.

─Que bien, aunque ese chico ha de estar ciego Ino-cerda─

─Mira quien habla frente de marquesina jajajajaja─

─Bueno, dejando eso de lado, quería venir a pedirte tu ayuda─ comencé a explicarle lo sucedido con Kami-sama.

─Mmmmm eso si está un poco raro─ mi mejor amiga se quedó pensando un poco mientras sus ojos se iluminaban después.

─ ¡Ya lo tengo!─ con su puño derecho golpeo la palma de su mano izquierda.

─ ¿Entonces?─ vi como Ino salió corriendo a su casa y se adentró a la biblioteca.

─ ¿Acaso ya sabes leer Ino?─ sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando la vi.

─ No te burles de mi frentona, pero no, sabes que no me gusta mucho leer, solo que me e interesado mucho por la historia del arte─ un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

─A lo que veníamos cerda─ sacudí un poco a mi amiga sacándola de su ensoñación.

─A si, mira esta imagen y lee el pie de esta─ observe la imagen del ying y el yang donde uno brillaba la luz y el otro la obscuridad.

" _El balance entre la luz y la obscuridad, el bien y el mal, siendo uno solo hasta el fin de los tiempos"_

Mire a mi amiga quien me miraba con una sonrisa pícara, solo observando el brillo de sus ojos supe que es lo que tramaba.

─ ¡O no, no no no no! Ino, no pienso ir al reino de los Ángeles Negros─

─O vamos Sakura, es la única forma de saber qué es lo que nos quiere decir─

─Sabes que mis padres me lo tienen prohibido, además no quiero pensar en que pasaría si... bueno... ─ en ese momento recordé al Ángel que deje en aquel bello paraje, mis nervios aumentaron al pensar que podía topármelo.

─ ¿Qué pasa Sakura? No me digas que tienes un enamorado por ahí─ Ino me miro con burla mientras un sonrojo luchaba por salir de mis mejillas.

─N..no es así, bueno tu ganas... iremos, pero Naruto ira con nosotras─

─ ¡Yupiiiii! Vamos a ver Ángeles sexys─

El ánimo y alegría de mi amiga me hizo pensar por un momento que todo iría bien, no creo que yo podría topármelo ¿Verdad?

Después de ir a buscar a Naruto y de ir por los anillos, que guardamos en una bolsa que traía Ino, nos dirigimos al territorio de los Ángeles Negros.

No es que hubiera distinción entre todos nosotros, solo que mi familia no dejaba que me acercara a los Ángeles Negros puros, porque una vez uno trato de contaminarme al ser muy pequeña, y eso logro que mis padres temieran por mí, ya que mi corazón al ser puro e inocente podría ser blanco de las malas obras y pensamientos.

─Bueno, ¿A dónde vamos primero? _dattebayo─_ Naruto tenía sus dos manos sobre su nuca mientras caminábamos por las calles.

─Vamos primero con Sai, ¿Tal vez el pueda decirnos algo?─ Ino volteo su rostro mientras fingía su nerviosismo, me enternecía verla así, aunque no creía que Sai pudiera ayudarnos.

─Lo ciento oxigenada, Sai se fue a ver a su familia desde temprano, su hermano acaba de regresar de un viaje desde otro mundo─

─ ¡Deja de llamarme oxigenada maldito idiota!─ Ino amenazo a Naruto con su puño mientras este se escondía atrás de mí.

─Tranquilos chicos, porque no mejor vamos con tu novia Naruto, tiene tiempo que quería conocerla─

─Aaaaaaa─ Naruto se rasco la mejilla mientras sus ojos volteaban a todos lados para que no lo viera.

─Apoco ya tienes novia, con lo bruto que eres, me imagino que esa chica no tenía otra opción─

─Eyyy no te pases, mi Hinata-chan supo escoger un buen espécimen─ mi amigo rubio, se acomodó su chamarra naranja, mientras ponía una pose de chico sexy que no le quedaba.

Ino y yo comenzamos a reír.

─Entonces ¿Tu novia es un Ángel negro?─ trate de parar de reír concentrándome en lo que era importante.

─Claro, aunque no es Ángel Negro puro, su madre es un Ángel Blanco y su padre es un Ángel Negro─

─Mira madamas, es como con tus padres tarado, Kusina-san es un Ángel negro y Minato-san es uno blanco─ Ino se quedó pensando un poco.

─Vaya, sí que se complementan─ vi la ilusión y el orgullo en el rostro de Naruto.

─Aun así no creo que ella nos sirva─ me impresione por lo dicho.

─ ¡¿Cómo que mi novia no sirve?!Mi novia si sirve... bueno no es que sirva...bueno si... pero ella no es un objeto... ella es el amor de mi vida─ Naruto hacia ademanes con las manos tratando de ordenar sus palabras.

─No lo digo en ese sentido tarado, lo que pasa es que nosotros debemos buscar el balance entre la luz y la obscuridad, como vemos el balance puede ser la unión de los Ángeles negros y blancos, aunque no creo que esto que te encomendó el todo poderoso sea algo tan sencillo, creo que es más sobre conocimiento, deberíamos ir con un Ángel Negro puro, que sepa sobre el lado obscuro de los humanos, que conozca su sufrimiento, pero debe ser una persona confiable, para que la frentona no pueda ser contaminada─

Naruto y yo nos quedamos con la boca muy abierta, Ino había madurado de la noche a la mañana.

─ ¡Amiga mía, creciste tanto que yo no me había dado cuenta, que mal amiga soy!─ la abrase de modo muy dramático mientras un Naruto lloraba desconsolado agarrando los pies de Ino.

─ ¡Ino ya no te hace daño el tinte de tu cabello!─

Una vena se le hincho en la frente de mi amiga.

─ ¡Sakura deja de ser tan dramática y tu bruto mi cabello es natural no como el tuyo!─ soltamos rápidamente a Ino mientras mirábamos por otro lado ignorando lo furiosa que estaba.

─Cambiando el tema, eso quiere decir que lo que quiere Kami-sama es que tenga conocimiento sobre las dos cosas, así podre conocer cada faceta del ser humano y seré más comprensiva en cuestiones de la existencia misma de las emociones─

─No lo pensé de forma tan abstracta, pero así es─ acomode un mechón de mi cabello atrás de mi oreja.

─ ¿Y quién podría ser tan confiable para que me enseñara?─

─ ¡Yo conozco a alguien!─ Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y nos jalo a las dos hacia un lugar muy apartado, vimos una casa muy grande, casi una mansión, nos paramos frente a un portón de plata con el logo de un clan.

─Ooo ya se de quienes hablas ¿Desde cuando eres amigo del Clan Uchiha?─ Ino se paró frente el portón tocando el timbre.

─Desde siempre, los padres de Itachi y Sasuke con los mejores amigos de mis padres─ vi como mi amigo me sonrió, mientras el portón comenzó a abrirse.

─ ¿Pero quienes son Itachi y ...?─ me quede con la palabra en la boca al ver enfrente de nosotros a un chico de lo más guapo.

Era un poco más alto que yo, complexión delgada, ojos negros profundos como la noche, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar su rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, tenía una mirada dulce y tranquila, además de unas bellas alas negras.

Al verme sonrió, un pequeño sonrojo adorno mis mejillas.

─Hola mucho gusto, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?─ su voz resonó por un rato en mis oídos.

─Mucho gusto, Itachi, ellas son mis amigas Ino del Clan Yamanaka y Sakura del Clan Haruno, venimos a hacerte una petición─

─O vaya si es así pasen, e oído del Clan Yamanaka, muy bueno por cierto, me encanta sus poderes del control mental─

─Muchas gracias, aunque hay que decir que los del Clan Uchiha no solo se enorgullecen de sus poderes, jajajaja en verdad que hay muchos chicos guapos─

Mi amiga al parecer ya se olvidó de Sai.

─Jajaja no soy tan guapo, el que si se roba suspiros por donde va es mi otouto─ mientras nos dirigía hacia el jardín, me miro y sonrió nuevamente, me sentí un poco cohibida ante su mirada.

─Mucho gusto en conocerte, sé que pronto serás la mano derecha del creador, Sakura Haruno, próxima guardiana de la humanidad─ volteo su mirada hacia el frente, me sentí un poco atraída hacia el en ese momento, pero siento que solo me estoy dejando deslumbrar.

─Siéntense, ¿Les traigo algo de tomar? Acabo de hacer jugo de naranja─ nos indicó unas sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa, todos tomamos asiento.

─Si no es mucha molestia─ le hable lo más tranquilamente posible porque su presencia me ponía nerviosa.

─Ahorita vuelvo─ al momento de irse Ino me pico el estómago con un palito.

─Auch oye ¿Por qué haces eso?─ la mire con las mejillas infladas mientras ella me miraba de forma picara.

─Como que Itachi quiere coquetear contigo, vi las miradas disimuladas que te daba─ su sonrisa creció al verme totalmente roja ─Y por lo visto esto es mutuo─ su risa inundo mi cabeza.

─N..no es cierto, yo...solo.. Quede deslumbrada por su físico, eso es todo─ intente voltear hacia otro lado, pero Naruto se confabulo con mi amiga para acorralarme.

─Itachi-nisan parece que te gusta no es así y estoy seguro que tú le gustas a el─ la mirada y sonrisa de Naruto solo logro que mis emociones se agitaran, ahorita mismo le aria competencia a un tomate.

─Ya traje las bebidas... ¿Qué sucede?─ Itachi llego con una bandeja de vasos de jugo de naranja, mientras nos veía un poco dudoso de lo que pasaba.

Yo también estaría igual, Naruto e Ino casi estaban encima mío cuando el llego.

─Nada Itachi-nisan, una pregunta ¿Dónde está Sasuke teme?─ Naruto tomo un vaso y comenzó a beber.

─Él tuvo un altercado hoy, lo mandaron a llamar, volverá mañana por la mañana─

─Disculpa ¿Quién es Sasuke?─ mire con curiosidad a Itachi quien se acercó a mí y me mostro una foto de quien se suponía era Sasuke.

─Sasuke es mi hermano menor, él tiene la tarea de conocer el lado oscuro de la humanidad, y ayudar a que sus pesares sean absorbidos por su propio cuerpo─

Al ver la foto me quede pasmada, era el mismo Ángel que deje en el paraje.

─ ¿Qué te pasa frentona? Te pusiste pálida─ Ino me miro con preocupación.

─Nada... solo me siento un poco cansada─

─ ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más?─ Itachi tenía una cara de preocupación muy profunda, me quede perdida en sus ojos por unos momentos, eran casi idénticos a los de Sasuke, con la diferencia de que los de su hermano, estaban más perdidos en el dolor y la frustración.

─No te preocupes, jejej se me pasara pronto, además debo pedirte un favor─

─Dime─ Itachi se sentó enfrente de mí, viéndome con dulzura.

Le conté el dilema que teníamos.

─Quería pedirte si podrías ser mi compañero por un tiempo, para conocer mejor el lado obscuro de los humanos, para así encontrar el balance y tomar mi puesto─

─Bueno lo que pides parce razonable, y además no tengo ningún inconveniente en ayudarte, pero hay un factor que se te olvida, los anillos deberían ayudarte a saber con quién debes de aprender, ellos te dirán quien es la persona indicada para darte a conocer todo aquello que enaceitas, y por lo que presiento no han reaccionado conmigo ¿Verdad?─ me miro con una sonrisa pero podría jurar que sus ojos mostraban tristeza y decepción.

Ino checo los anillos y tenía razón, no había ningún cambio en ellos.

─Entonces ¿Cómo le haríamos?─ mire un poco perdida a mis amigos quienes tampoco sabían que hacer.

─Vengan a visitarme mañana, tal vez les tenga a alguien, por lo pronto deben dejarme los anillos, así poder saber quién podría ser el indicado, con esto podré ayudarlos, así que no desesperen─

Le pedí la caja a Ino y se las entregue a Itachi, al tomar la caja sus manos rozaron las mías, mi piel se erizo al contacto, sonrió de oreja a oreja, se acercó a mi oído muy lentamente, su respiración se sentía cálida sobre mi piel.

─Tranquila Sakura, veras que todo saldrá como deseas─ dicho eso me dio un beso en la mejilla, un beso que me puso roja y a la vez nerviosa, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, mi respiración se agito.

Rápidamente le di las gracias y seguí a mis amigos quienes ya se habían adelantado.

Itachi alzo su brazo y me saludo al irme, el calor de sus labios sobre mi piel se sentía cada vez más intenso, mi corazón se agito por unos instantes.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Wuajaja aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo y debo decir que me emocione tanto que ya hasta les dejare una duda que tal vez los deje pensando.

¿Esto será en verdad un Itachi x Sakura? No dejen de leer y descúbranlo.

¡Soy tan mala! XD

 _ **Saynah:**_ Primero, perdona que no te haya contestado en el capítulo anterior, pero me encanta que te esté gustando esta historia, sé que los capítulos son cortos, tratare de hacerlos un poco más largos, y la verdad es que si creo que estoy mejorando, poco a poco aunque todavía me falta mucho por conocer. Te envió muchos abrazos y besos :3

 _ **Rukaaa-chan:**_ Hola! Jajaja muchas gracias por tu review, debo decir que si le doy mucha profundidad a los personajes que creo son los que más secretos deben tener en esta pequeña historia, sé que Sasuke es más sencillo, lo que pasa es que me cuesta un poco meterme mucho es su papel, pero como dices no es tan sencillo como parece. Y la historia en sí, nació de una fantasía medio rara que tuve mientras me iba a dormir, pero jamas lo había pensado con estos personajes, hasta que una amiga me dijo algo que me dejo pensando y decidí ponerlo en esta historia con estos personajes, jajaj lo se estoy un poco loca.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.


	18. Plabras Susurrantes

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Palabras susurrantes**_

No puedo pensar más que su hermosa sonrisa.

Sakura Haruno, dueña del corazón más puro que yo haya conocido. Desde que la vi en la entrada supe que ella era muy especial.

Me sorprendió demasiado que ella quisiera mi ayuda, por desgracia al parecer yo no era el indicado para tal tarea.

No sé cómo expresarlo, pero solo verla me pone muy feliz. Tal vez soy muy egoísta pero no quisiera que alguien más la ayudara, excepto yo.

Los sutiles sonrojos que tenía cuando yo me acercaba demasiado me ayudaron a saber que ella también sentía una ligera atracción por mí.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios mientras me encontraba acostado en mi cama.

Un golpeteo en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

─Adelante─ la puerta se abrió dejando ver el cuerpo de mi hermano cerca de la entrada.

Su mirada neutra me informaba que más de lo que él pensaba.

─ ¿Cómo te fue?─ una pregunta de la cual obtendría la respuesta del futuro de mi hermano.

─Me condenaron a una penitencia─ lo que me temía.

─ ¿Cual es Sasuke?─ me senté con sobre la cama dejando un espacio para que mi otouto se sentara sobre esta.

─Matare al ser que más ame en este mundo─ su mirada se perdió en algún punto indefinido ─Los pecados capitales fueron incrustados en mi ser por los humanos, ahora no puedo sacarlos de mi sistema─

Suspire nuevamente, esto se ponía complicado.

─En pocas palabras si alguien te hace enojar algún pecado se liberara y de quitar la conciencia de tus actos matando al ser que más ames en ese momento─ sinceramente creía que esto que le habían impuesto era demasiado cruel.

─Kami-sama dijo que esto era para que aprendiera a controlarme─

─No sé porque pero algo me dice que llegaste a hablar muy arrogante como es tu costumbre y por eso subieron más tu sentencia─ mire de reojo a Sasuke quien solo volteo el rostro

─Hmp─ mi otouto no tenía remedio.

Estaba pensando en cómo lograr que mi hermano aguantara esta penitencia cuando una luz provino de la caja que me había dejado Sakura.

Sasuke de levanto de la cama y tomo la caja yo me pare para quitársela de las manos pero no me dejo. Abriendo la caja en el proceso.

Vi con asombro como los anillos estando en las manos de Sasuke se iluminaron, los dos anillos amarillos dejaron de serlo, para convertirse en uno blanco y uno negro.

Hace mucho, cuando me disponía a leer en la biblioteca de la casa, descubrí la historia de estos anillos.

La familia Haruno había creado estos anillos con la finalidad de encontrar las almas que algunas vez fueron divididas, cuando los anillos se encontraban en las manos de las personas que debían unir sus vidas estos tomarían el color del aura de la pareja, en pocas palabras te decían con quien debías unirte de forma amorosa, y aunque murieras y reencarnaras esos anillos siempre te guiarían al tu verdadero amor, a tu mitad.

Sentí como algo se quebró dentro de mí.

Mi hermano, a quien adoro con todo mi corazón, era la otra mitad del alma de Sakura de quien me había prendado desde el momento en que la vi.

Él era el indicado para mostrarle a ese bello ángel el otro lado de los humanos.

Todo encaja a la perfección, Kami –sama le dio la tarea a Sakura de aprender sobre la maldad de los humanos pero sin que su corazón saliera dañado y quien más para esta tarea que su otra mitad quien jamas podría a manchar su pureza, además ella sería la cura para que Sasuke controlara su penitencia, curándolo en el proceso. _¿Quién más podría curar tus pecados y enseñarte las cosas buenas o malas sin dañarse? "ellos están hechos el uno para el otro... y eso me fastidia"_

─ ¿Qué es esto Itachi?─ Sasuke cerro la tapa de la caja y me miro interrogante, esperando una respuesta.

─Nada en lo absoluto, solo un obsequio de un amiga─ no quiero que ellos dos se conozcan, conquistare a Sakura, aunque tenga que intervenir en los designios de Kami.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sigo sin comprender el calor que mi corazón empezó a albergar desde ese día en que me encontré en un lugar que no conocía en lo absoluto.

Recuerdo con claridad como ese día me había dirigido a la tierra a cumplir con mi deber.

Sin embargo no conté con que el dolor y la mala voluntad humana se me desbordaran por los poros de mi corazón.

Un agudo dolor atravesó mi cuerpo al absorber las penas de un madre y sus hijos.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, puesto que mi alma ya no aguantaba tanto.

¿Pero de que servía que Kami-sama tratara de purificarme? Nada servía, todo se me acumulaba sin que nada lograra que la maldad fuera drenada de mi sistema.

Sin embrago recuerdo con claridad que algo en el ambiente cambio, seña paz y tranquilidad, aunque el dolor atravesase mi carne logrando que gritos desesperados salieran sin mi consentimiento de mis labios.

Sentí unos pequeños brazos alrededor de mí, fue cuando abrí los ojos.

Dos jades en hermoso resplandor me miraban, transmitiéndome con la mirada que no estaría solo hasta que su voz sonó en lo más profundo de mi ser.

"... _te protegeré"_ yo no necesitaba que alguien me protegiera, era un Uchiha, y como miembro de un clan de esplendorosa grandeza no podía dejarme ver de esta manera, mi orgullo me lo impedía.

Pero sus sencillas palabras dejaron que mi mente se calmara y que mi corazón dejara de sangrar.

Los brazos de Morfeo me llevaron a lo profundo del mundo de los sueños.

Después de un tiempo, una calidez que jamas haba sentido. se acuno en mi alma.

Mi alma era purificada sin que yo fuera consciente de ello, lo supe al levantarme en un lugar desconocido, que aunque lúgubre al principio, te transmitía calma y seguridad, la hermosa luna estaba en todo su esplendor cuando me levante.

Al día siguiente me había decidido a hacer frente ante los altos mandos, ya no podía seguir de la misma forma.

Lo que solo me llevo a llevar una penitencia de grandes proporciones sobre mis hombros.

Aunque rebatí contra el mismísimo dios de que ni él era capaz de curarme de este mal, que no dejaba que saliera de mi sistema el dolor y la frustración de la humanidad, y aunque el consejo se puso de mi parte, él fue inflexible.

" _ **Tu destino está escrito, ten en cuenta que tus decisiones te llevaran a una solución más allá de lo que tu corazón quiere aspirar"**_

En eso pensaba hasta que alzando el rostro me di cuenta que estaba enfrente del cuarto de mi hermano.

Al entrar sentí su aura un poco alterada, aunque rápidamente deseche esa idea.

─ ¿Cómo te fue?─ me pregunto con la tranquilidad perteneciente de él.

─Me condenaron a una penitencia─ su mirada se quedó mirando hacia el suelo, ya tenía previsto lo que me pasaría.

─ ¿Cual es Sasuke?─

─Matare al ser que más ame en este mundo─ nunca había amado a nadie, solo a mi hermano y a mi madre ─Los pecados capitales fueron incrustados en mi ser por los humanos, ahora no puedo sacarlos de mi sistema─

─En pocas palabras si alguien te hace enojar algún pecado se liberara y te quitara la conciencia de tus actos matando al ser que más ames en ese momento─

─Kami-sama dijo que esto era para que aprendiera a controlarme─

─No se por qué pero algo me dice que llegaste a hablar muy arrogante como es tu costumbre y por eso subieron más tu sentencia─ me miro de reojo y yo voltee el rostro.

─Hmp─

Itachi comenzó a meditar cuando una voz me llamaba, una voz suave, voltee viendo como en la cómoda de mi hermano había una caja que comenzó a brillar.

" _ **Toma la caja... tu alma te busca, tu salvación está cerca"**_

Haciendo caso a las palabras que me eran susurradas por lo que estuviera contenido en esa caja, la tome entre mis manos y abrí la tapa, vi la cara contorsionada y molesta de mi hermano quien trato de quitármela de las manos.

" _ **No dejes que el poder de tu propia alma y tu compañera eterna sean robados por las malos sentimientos, tu destino está escrito, tus decisiones te llevaran a una solución más allá de lo que tu corazón quiere aspirar"**_

Casi las mismas palabras que kami-sama me eran repetidas mientras visualizaba que los anillos amarillos tomaban color, uno negro y uno blanco.

─ ¿Qué es esto Itachi?─ mire a mi hermano interrogante.

─Nada en lo absoluto, solo un obsequio de un amiga─ no era estúpido como pensaba Itachi, esos anillos no le pertenecían, tengo que averiguar quién es la dueña de estos anillos, al parecer mi hermano no quiere que lo sepa, pero eso no me crea ningún inconveniente.

Salí de su habitación mientras meditaba, vigilaría a Itachi, me estaba ocultando algo.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Perdonen la demora pero acabo de entrar a la universidad y apenas me estoy comenzando a acoplar al plan de estudios, aparte que tenía que terminar otra historia, si no la conocen léanla aunque es un **NARUHINA** se llama **MI BELLA PALOMA,** si la leen, no olviden decirme si les agrado o no.

Jajaja les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos XD

PD: No se preocupen ya comenzare a actualizar mas seguido.

¡Hasta luego!


	19. Renacer

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Renacer**_

Después de haber estado con ella en ese lugar tan especial, pude percibir la paz, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, en ese abrazo lleno de sentimientos y emociones, a mi mente llego cuando logre sentirme purificado el día de mi caída.

Sé que ella fue quien me salvo de mi tormento y ahora es la única que lo podrá lograr.

Quede con ella de vernos en lago en donde ella me dejo.

De camino hacia ese lugar pude percibir el aura de otros ángeles cerca, me puse atento, eran dos ángeles negros y cuatro ángeles blancos, todos rodeando a Sakura, me acerque sigilosamente, pero mis intentos fueron frustrados por quien era, _"por desgracia"_ mi hermano.

─Apresúrate otouto, Sakura te espera─ rodeo mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y me llevo hasta donde se encontraban todos los amigos del dichoso Itachi y un chico que bien, se me hacía conocido no podía acordarme.

─ ¡Itachi! No sabía que habías corta...─ la palabras del rubio amigo de mi hermano fueron detenidas por una piedra que lanzo Sasori hacia su boca para que se callara, tirando a Deidara en el proceso.

Mi hermano le sonrió a Sasori y este solo sonrió con picardía, mientras el chico de cabello rojo le tapaba los oídos a Sakura y ella manoteaba para que la soltara.

─ ¡Maldito imbécil, casi me rompes el hocico, te voy a hacer explotar!─ Un furioso manojo de pelos oxigenados salió volando para derribar a Sasori quien solo se quitó de en medio dejando que el idiota se diera de bruces contra un árbol.

" _Más inteligentes no puede ser"_

─Cállense mis pequeños saltamontes, les presento a mi pequeño hermano, Sasukito, ellos son mis amigos, el rubio idiota es Deidara, el de ojos café ceniza es Sasori, la hermosa dama de cabello azul es Konan, su pequeño pero sádico hermano es Nagato, el de mirada de mapache es Gaara quien es primo de Sakura, chicos él es mí me pequeño Sasukito, lo dejo a su cuidado, solo no me lo toquen mucho porque se crispa─

─Hmp─ la mirada burlona del tonto de mi hermano mayor me enfurecía y me daban ganas de mandarlo a volar de un solo golpe.

─Muy bien pequeño me retiro, te cuidas─ antes de salir volando el me empujo con fuerza con una de sus manos haciéndome caminar dos o tres pasos hacia adelante haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

Vi como rápidamente, Gaara lanzo a su prima contra mí, empujándola de la misma manera que Itachi, ella trastabillo hacia adelante chocando conmigo, haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo, su cuerpo encima del mío.

Sentí las ráfagas de aire que provocaban las alas de aquellos ángeles que ahora nos dejaban solos.

Mi mirada se situó en el rostro de Sakura, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando no sintió peligro alguno abrió sus ojos lentamente, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos contra los míos.

Sus labios rosados se veían deliciosos, algo dentro de mi removió, sentí una leve precio en mi pecho.

Vi como sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín.

─Perdona, Sasuke, creo que ellos se toman muy enserio las jugarretas con las que bromea Deidara─

─Hmp─ tome al ángel de la cintura y la levante con cuidado, al levantarnos los dos anillos brillaron con intensidad, los ojos de ella brillaron y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

─Bueno creo que ya es hora, este lago sirve como espejo para ver a los humanos, nunca me arriesgue a ver nada más de lo que ya conocía, por eso quiero que tú me enseñes de la forma que creas más conveniente las cosas que los humanos conocen como "maldad"─ mire con una mirada fría el agua cristalina de este lugar.

Se sentó cerca del lago, sobre el pasto, su largo vestido blanco tapaba con perfección sus piernas, sus cabellos chocaron con el suelo, sus hermosos ojos se posaron en nuestro reflejo en el agua.

─Comencemos con el primer pecado, La soberbia─ toque el agua para que reflejara uno de los recuerdos o sentimientos de las personas a las que libere de su tormento o que castigue si era necesario.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Despues de haber ido a dejar a mi prima a su casa me dispuse a ir a la mia.

Entrando a mi habitación me deje caer en mi cama, coloque mi brazo sobre mis ojos, recordando el día en que deje a Sakura en manos de Sasuke, el día en que sentía a Sasori muy serio con respecto al tema de su destino.

 _ **Flash Back**_

─Estás seguro de dejarlos solos Itachi─ mire a Itachi muy afligido por toda esta situación.

─Si, es su destino estar juntos, ella jamas me iba a poder pertenecer─ una sonrisa forzada y melancólica salió de los labios de quien era el Ángel Negro más sublime de nuestra generación.

─Sabes que me costó dejar que le borraran la memoria a mi prima sobre las citas que tuvieron juntos, pero creo que al fin pensaste bien las cosas─

Sentí la presencia de los demás cerca de nosotros, surcábamos los cielos para llegar a uno de los lugares que nosotros conocíamos como "Renacer", era un lugar lejos del reino de los cielos, donde nosotros los ángeles en edad considerable, solicitábamos una purificación espiritual, era una rama de la familia Haruno, quienes ayudaban a los ángeles a tomar buenas decisiones, limpiando la mente de malos pensamientos.

─ ¿Como saben que ellos dos deben estar juntos?─ Sasori, mi mejor amigo, llego junto a nosotros.

─Los anillos de la familia Haruno, le fueron heredados a Sakura─ mi mejor amigo abrió sus ojos como platos, con anterioridad ya le había comentado sobre la historia de los dichosos anillos.

─ A, eso significa que una nueva era comenzara─ su semblante se volvió serio, tenía la sensación de que pensaba mucho sobre el tema de la asunción de Sakura, pero jamas me comentaba nada, tal vez solo sean suposiciones mías.

─Lo cierto es que su unión va más allá de nuestro entendimiento, sé que Kami-sama no hace las cosas porque sí, tengo que tener mis ideas en claro, por eso quise que me acompañaran a este lugar, Sasuke es un Ángel Negro puro, tiene un poder inimaginable, que no puede ser purificado, por consecuencia su fuerza puede ser destructiva, solo las manos de Sakura pueden curarlo, ella posee un poder mucho más grade que el de mi hermano con la diferencia de que ella no da señas de saber liberarlo─

─Eso significa que debe haber un detonante para que el poder de ella sea liberado─ Sasori como Itachi se pusieron a armar el rompecabezas.

Yo sabía el por qué Sakura debía juntarse con Sasuke y tenía muy en cuenta el detonante de este, pero no puedo decir nada, hasta que vea que hay avances en la curación de Sasuke, ahí podre revelarles el porqué de las cosas.

Mi prima no puede contener tanto poder en su cuerpo y Sasuke no puede contra tanta maldad incrustada en su alma.

" _Ellos dos son contenedores del renacer de la humanidad, la liberación de las almas perdidas y el comienzo de una nueva vida."_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, la verdad es que mi imaginación desbordo tanto que no despegue mi vista de la lap, ya hasta que mi imaginación se apagó de repente, fue que me di cuenta que ya tenía el capítulo hecho.**

 **Pronto subiré un nuevo fic, será de comedia, espero me salga muy bien.**

 **¡Les mando un gran abrazo de oso mis amados lectores!**

 **¡Hasta pronto! XD**


	20. Amor

" _ **Amor"**_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

─Bueno lo que veras es...─ un mareo intervino con lo que decía, pero parecía que Sakura no se daba cuenta.

Sentí como una pesadez muy grande se posaba sobre mi haciéndome dormitar.

" _Sasuke, regresa"_

Escuche la voz de Itachi, desde la lejanía.

¡No.. no quiero irme tan pronto, debo saber más!

Trate de no salir del cuerpo de mi pasado, pero era inútil.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Después de 4 horas de inducir a mi hermano en el pozo de los recuerdos, tuvimos que sacarlo, porque sería inconveniente que toda la información se diera de golpe, si no tendría como resultado un hermano loco.

Temari ya muy cansada se dejó caer en el suelo, tomando una respiración profunda mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Sasuke por su parte ya se había despertado, aunque con cara de pocos amigos.

─ ¿Por qué sonríes Tema?─ ayude a mi compañera a que se levantara, mientras se reía estrepitosamente.

─No es lógico, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin dejar salir mis alas y de usar mis poderes, me llena de adrenalina, como desearía poder volar como antes─ la mire muy contento.

No se nos estaba permitido salir a volar o usar nuestros poderes con libertad, salvo en caso necesario o una emergencia.

─Itachi, quiero hablar a solas contigo─ voltee a ver a mi otouto, quien apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas y se revolvía el cabello con sus manos.

─Entonces ya debemos irnos Sasuke─ volví a mi forma humana seguido de Temari.

Al salir de la casa de mi amiga note una increíble tensión en el ambiente que nos rodeaba a los dos, algo me decía que no venía nada bueno.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Al principio me frustre por no poder seguir recordando mi pasado.

Pero sé que eso me afectaría, terminaría perdiendo la cordura.

Aun así hay algo que todavía no logro descifrar.

Tengo dos teorías pero no quiero creerlas, porque no creo a Itachi capaz de algo semejante, será un don juan, un idiota, cabeza hueca, hostigador, demente hermano mayor, pero no lo creo capaz de algo de esa índole.

Al llegar a casa, subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y me di un baño, lo necesitaba urgentemente así mis ideas se aclararían.

Baje las escaleras un poco más tranquilo que antes, aunque en mi mente seguía esa enorme duda.

Observe a mi hermano quien como yo había tomado una ducha y se había acostado en el sillón, tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

─Iré al grano Itachi, ¿Tuviste una relación con Sakura?─

Cruce mis brazos esperando su respuesta.

En mis recuerdos vi los anillos de Sakura, quien los traía en su poder era él, pero ¿Por qué no quería que yo supiera quien se los había dado? ¿Por qué se mostró con recelo ante unos objetos que el bien sabía desde el principio que nos pertenecían solo a los dos?

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, se levantó de su lugar y se paró enfrente mío.

─Si, fui novio de Sakura y no quería que interfirieras en nuestra relación─

Mi sorpresa se vio reflejada en mi rostro, mis brazos cayeron a los costados de mi cuerpo.

La sangre me comenzó a hervir de rabia, le solté un puñetazo en el rostro a mi propio hermano, quien cayó al suelo.

─ ¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? ¡Ella me pertenece, es mía!─

Sus ojos no tuvieron más visión que el suelo.

Me hizo una seña para que me sentara, pero yo no me moví.

─ En ese entonces me sentí enamorado de Sakura, y no podía soportar que ella fuera tuya, me dieron celos, enojo, rabia... un sentimiento impropio de mi naturaleza me hizo a ser lo que pensaba a costa de tu felicidad y tu curación─

Me miro con tristeza, en el fondo de su mirada vi su arrepentimiento.

Voltee mi rostro para cortar la conexión visual.

─Esperas que me crea que fueron tus impulsos los que te hicieron actuar─ le dije con un tono mordaz y frio ─Por favor ¿Y el contaminado de pecados era yo? jajaja si claro─ el sarcasmo brotaba de mis labios tratando de dañarlo.

─ No espero que me creas, pero así es, los ángeles negros estamos más propensos a sufrir ese tipo de cambios y más cuando se trata de amor, me dolió dejarla ir, me dolió borrar de su memoria todos los días en que estuvimos juntos, ella no se podía acordar de todo...─ lagrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas ─ No sabes cuánto la ame, cuanto la sigo amando... pero siempre tengo que fingir por el bien de los dos, porque no puedo permitir que por mi estúpido egoísmo ustedes sufran─

Sus sollozos resonaron en mis oídos, una parte de mi corazón quería perdonarlo, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba.

─E tratado de olvidarla, poco a poco logro apaciguar mis sentimientos, porque sé que ella no será nunca para mí, por primera vez en mi vida estoy muy por debajo de ti, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, ella solo te había amado a ti, aunque estuviera a mi lado, siempre andaba ausente, siempre te recordaba y pensaba en ti, pero siempre trataba de ocultarlo, ella no quería lastimarme, por eso preferí dejarla ir, quiero la felicidad de ambos─

Trague grueso por no poder con el cariño que sentía por mi propia sangre, " _Malditos genes que me hacen flanquear"_

─ Olvídalo, solo no quiero verte cerca de ella o consíguete una novia... que sea pronto─ voltee nuevamente mi rostro para que no viera la vergüenza impresa en mis mejillas.

─Tranquilo ya aprendí la lección... y para que lo sepas, jamas la bese, eso era tabú, si lo llegaba a hacer ella terminaría muriendo─

Mire a Itachi un poco confundido.

─Aaaaa no te explique eso, bueno, veras─ se rasco la nuca mientras pensaba con detenimiento.

─ Ella y tu son solo una alma dividida a la mitad, no puedes vivir sin ella ni ella sin ti, si ella muere tu mueres por consecuencia, pero algo extraño es el primer beso, si alguien que no seas tú la besa, activara un veneno en los labios de ella y la matara en el acto, este es el único caso en donde tú no morirías, pero si tu quieres seguirla al otro mundo, pues solo tendrías que besarla, el mismo veneno te mataría─

Lo mire con frialdad y miedo a la vez. Gracias al cielo que ella jamas beso a nadie.

─Su primo la estuvo cuidando ¿No es así?─

─Estas en lo correcto, no íbamos a dejar que la salvadora de este universo besara o fuera besada─

Una sonrisa arrogante atravesó mis labios... el lado bueno, es que eso era muestra muy grande de que era solo mía.

─Quita esa sonrisa arrogante, ella no es ningún objeto de tus lujuriosos pensamientos hermanito─ fulmine con la mirada a mi hermano mientras el solo comenzó a reír.

La noche caía deprisa sobre la tierra.

" _Espero mis sueños estén repletos de tus recuerdos mi hermosa flor de Cerezo"_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola! Nuevamente estoy con la continuación de esta historia.

Déjenme decirles que esta historia pronto tendrá una lucha muy grande ya sean de celos o la obtención de poder.

Wuajajajajaajaja

 _ **Vector8414:**_ Muchas gracias por tu rewiev, déjame decirte que hasta en mis más locos sueños esto es para mí muy interesante, me subes los ánimos, te envió muchos abrazos y besos, espero sigas leyendo este fic.

Hasta pronto mis queridos lectores.

Les envio muchos besos y abrazos de oso. XD


	21. Noticias

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Noticias**_

─Ahhhh─ tire mi mochila a un lado de mi cuarto y me deje caer sobre la cama.

El suéter de Sasuke estaba colgado sobre una silla, cerca de mi escritorio.

El perfume que desprendía era delicioso, embriagaba mis sentidos.

Escuche un ruido cerca de mi ventana, era el ruido de alguien escalando hasta llegar a mi piso.

─Deberías de ser más cuidadoso, mi madre podría descubrirte y te comería vivo, y no tengo que decirte que aria mi primo si se entera por boca de mi madre.

─Siempre tan objetiva Saku, vengo a disculparme por no haber venido la otra noche, pero se me complicaron algunas cosas

─ ¿Las de huir de las bombas de Deidara o del loco de Hidan tratando de "Exorcizarte"?─

─De los dos, jajajaja ya me conoces pequeña

─Jajajaja, ¿Cómo no conocerte? Eres mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, solo que tienes que verme a escondidas porque mi primo no te quiere ver a mi lado y sus amigos quieren matarte a su manera

─Hazme espacio Saku

Me deslice un poco sobre la cama, para que Sasori se acomodara alado mío.

Él es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, lo conocí un día en el parque, cuando me salvo de que un extraño me llevara con él.

Desde entonces siempre lo visitaba a su casa o lo veía saliendo de mi escuela.

Un día mí primo se dio cuenta de mis salidas recurrentes y al darse cuenta de quién era mi mejor amigo se puso colérico, llamo a sus amigos.

Itachi me alejo de todo ello y me llevo a su casa, dejando que todos se quedaran con el chico de cabello rojo y ojos cenizos.

Itachi me comento que Sasori le había hecho mucho daño a ellos y en especial a Gaara, que era comprensible el gran odio que tenían hacia él.

Pero yo no sentí que fuera algo tan grave como para que le dejara de hablar, él siempre me cuido y me trato muy bien, así que empecé a verlo a escondidas de mis amigos y de mi familia.

Después el adquirió la costumbre de venirme a visitar tres noches a la semana.

Tomando mi ventana como su acceso hacia mí cuarto.

Podíamos quedarnos a platicar horas y horas y nunca nos cansábamos.

Se acomodó cerca de mi acostándose alado mío.

─Y bien dime ¿Que ha ocurrido en este tiempo que no he podido hablar contigo?

Mire hacia el techo, mientras una enorme sonrisa se impregnaba en mi rostro.

─Pues te daré dos noticias fuertes, ¿Estás listo?

─Como nunca en mi vida Saku, haber dime.

─Primero: Mi primo ya me dejo entrenar fuera del dojo.

─ ¡Felicidades Cerezo! Ahora si ya no tendrás que contenerte cuando quieras golpear a alguien que te esté lastimando o que te quiera lastimar.

─Si lo sé, lo espere por mucho tiempo, ya no me contendré, lo más genial es que entrare a un torneo de arquería.

─ Vaya, ¿Es el arco tu arma a usar ahora?

─Me dieron a elegir entre muchas, me creerás loca, pero sentí que yo estaba hecha para usar el arco, esa arma me llamo mucho la atención, y te mentiría si te dijera en mi primer intento fui pésima, porque al contrario, lo hice muy bien, me sentía liberada y alegre cada vez que una flecha daba en el blanco.

─Jajajaja, eso es muy bueno, siempre he dicho que te vuelves muy buena con las cosas con solo tocarlas, pero a ver dime cual es la otra.

─Ahhhh la otra noticia es..─ Un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas, gracias a dios que la luz estaba apagada ─ Tengo novio, Sasori

Sentí como el cuerpo de Sasori se tensó, un aire un poco incómodo se empezó a sentir.

─Y ¿Quién es el afortunado?─ su voz sonó un poco forzada.

─Se llama Uchiha Sasuke─ mi voz salió tan baja que temía tener que repetirlo en voz alta.

─Ahhh, que bien, Saku... me acabo de acordar que tengo tarea que hacer, espero me disculpes pequeña, volveré luego, te lo prometo.

─Está bien Sasori.

Sasori se levantó de mi cama, pero antes de irse se acercó a mí estando acostada y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Me miro intensamente, con un deje de tristeza en su mirada.

Salto por la ventana como siempre hacia.

Después de eso, me metí a bañar, refrescando mi cuerpo de un día muy cansado.

Acaricie mis labios con mis dedos, recordando mi primer beso con Sasuke.

Un calor dentro de mi pecho comenzó a intensificarse, se sentía tan bien.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Perdonen la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo, jejeje es que he tenido problemillas personales que no me han dejado escribir como deseo, pero pronto me recuperare ya verán.

Jejejej espero les haya gustado este pequeño pedacito de la historia, prometo que al siguiente capítulo lo are más largo. Les envió muchos abrazos de oso.

XD Los quiero mucho lectores míos.


	22. Soy Tuya

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Soy tuya**_

 _ **Flash Back**_

─ _La soberbia es el amor excesivo hacia nosotros mismos, hasta creer que somos más que el mismísimo Kami-sama._

 _En el lago vimos la imagen de una mujer que se creía más que las demás, que en su instituto era la reina de la belleza, la mejor en los deportes y estudios, se creía tanto, creía que era mucho mejor que Kami-sama, y así fue perdiendo a sus amigas, su familia, su pareja._

 _Sakura observaba detenidamente como esa mujer iba quedando en el olvido, gracias a la gran soberbia que desbordaba su alma._

─ _Kami-sama es el único ser perfecto en el mundo, eso significa que nadie es perfecto, ahora entiendo._

 _Me miro tranquilamente observando mis facciones, la observe de soslayo, de forma que no me lo esperaba me tumbo en el pasto, quedando encima de mí, a horcadas de mi cuerpo._

─ _Bájate de mí─ le dedique la mirada más fría que tenía._

 _Me miro con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, buscando en mi mirada lo que jamas podría dejar que alguien viera._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí sus labios en mi frente, un calor penetro en mi ser, sentí que mis manos quemaban, la tome de la cintura y casi le enterré las uñas por sobre su vestido._

 _Una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro, pero no hizo caso._

 _Tomo mis manos con una gran fuerza que desconocía de ella y las entrelazo con sus dedos._

 _Subió nuestras manos entrelazadas por sobre mi cabeza, sentí como el pecado que acababa de explicarle quemaba mis poros, me sentía poderoso, mejor que cualquier cosa, mejor que Ka..._

─ _¡No pienses eso! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Tienes defectos como cualquiera!─ el grito del ángel blanco resonó en todo el lugar._

 _Mire sus ojos llenos de rabia y tristeza._

 _Un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta, el pecho me dolía, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la furia._

 _El clima que era cálido se comenzó a tornar tormentoso._

 _La lluvia comenzó a bajar a torrenciales, empapándonos._

 _Quería que me soltara, sentía que perdía la cordura..._

 _Ella pego su frente a la mía, me miro intensamente a los ojos. Quería destruirla, tenía la necesidad de hacerle daño, pero algo dentro de mí me frenaba._

 _Un sello se formó en la frente de Sakura, dejando varias líneas negras por todo su cuerpo, mis manos estaban como clavadas en el suelo._

 _Un aura llena de paz y tranquilidad empezó a meterse dentro de mi ser, sentí la calidez de su corazón, sentí la pureza de su alma._

 _Poco a poco el temblor de mi cuerpo, la inestabilidad de mi sistema emocional comenzó a purificarse._

 _La lluvia comenzó a cesar dejando que un sol radiante llenara de luz el lugar._

 _Al verme más calmado Sakura me soltó las manos y se separó de mí, cayendo alado mío, sobre la hierba._

 _Su ropa mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo, mientras respiraba con dificultad._

 _Voltee mi rostro, tratando de buscar una explicación a lo sucedido._

─ _Te diré que cada que me expliques un pecado, este mismo proceso se hará presente, es la manera en que podre purificarte de todos tus males─_

 _Volteo su rostro para que nuestras miradas se conectaran... y sonrió._

 _ **Fin Del Flash Back**_

Desperté un poco cansado mentalmente, la alarma de mi celular sonaba con una canción de rap a todo volumen.

Me senté en la cama, alborotando mis cabellos y ordenando mis pensamientos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me metí a bañar y disfrute con supremacía el agua fría que recorría mi cuerpo.

Al salir de mi cuarto vislumbre mi uniforme bien doblado y planchado sobre mi cama.

Mi mama era muy atenta conmigo, la quería demasiado y ella lo sabía aunque no lo expresara abiertamente.

Al vestirme y tomar mis cosas Salí de mi cuarto cerrando con llave, no quería que Itachi se metiera a husmear en mi cuarto.

Vi a mi mama en la cocina, cantando mientras le preparaba el lonche a mi papá, Itachi tenía vacaciones así que andaría vagando por la casa, y yo estaré rezando en la escuela para que no valla a molestarme como hacía desde que tengo memoria.

─Buenos días Sasuke-kun, ¿Vas a desayunar antes de irte?─ la mirada de mi madre era muy bondadosa y con dulzura siempre cuidaba de mi alimentación.

─Esta vez me disculparas oka-san, no tengo apetito─ mi madre sonrió y me dejo un toper sobre la mesa.

─Entonces lleva eso, tal vez dentro de un rato te de hambre y así ya no tendrás que ir hasta la cafetería, sé que odias que haya mucha gente invadiendo tu espacio personal─

Iba a negarme a llevarlo, porque no creía que fuera necesario, pero la voz de mi hermano me detuvo.

─Vamos otouto, sabes que la comida de nuestra oka-san es sagrada, jamas debes despreciarle en nada─ sonrió con sorna al decir aquello.

Tome el toper y lo metí a la mochila, viendo la sonrisa resplandeciente de mi progenitora.

─Bueno me marcho, hasta luego oka-san, oto-san, estúpido hermano.

─ ¿Quién es estúpido Sa-su-ki-to?

Detestaba que me llamaran así, pero no podía enfrentar a Itachi enfrente de mis padres... ya me las pagara.

Al ir por la carretera en mi auto, pensé en que tal vez Sakura llegue otra vez temprano, eso espero... pienso dejarle muy en claro que es solo mía.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Me levante súper nerviosa y contenta a la vez, los nervios me hicieron pegar saltitos de emoción dentro del baño mientras el agua fría recorría mi cuerpo.

Me vestí con más delicadeza, me eche perfume, coloree mis labios de un sutil carmín.

Me puse la mochila, colgué mi arco y mi carcaj de flechas.

Al salir de mi cuarto mi mama ya me esperaba con mi lonche, dándome la bendición, me dejo partir en el taxi que me llevaría donde mi ahora novio se encontraba esperándome.

Al llegar a la escuela baje rápidamente del taxi, percibí el auto de Sasuke en el estacionamiento, me metí rápidamente a la escuela, todavía estaba oscuro y fresco.

Casi corrí hasta el salón y como la primera vez que lo conocí estaba oscuro.

Entre nerviosa y apresurada, deje mis cosas con la mayor naturalidad del mundo sobre mi silla, no vi a Sasuke donde siempre, me sentí un poco decepcionada, hasta que sentí unas manos fuertes rodear mi cintura, apretándome hacia su cuerpo.

─Llegaste solo unos segundos después que yo, mi bella Sakura.

Con una mano aparto mi cabello de mi hombro izquierdo, sentí su aliento chocar con la piel sensible de mi cuerpo, sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban calientes.

Sus labios se pegaron en esa parte que hizo que pequeñas sensaciones eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

─Sa..sasuke─ susurre un poco agitada por lo que sentía.

─Hmp─ sin despegar sus labios de mi cuello, besando con pasión mi piel blanca.

Se comenzó a apartar de ese lugar, poco a poco, me volteo con un poco de brusquedad, comenzó a caminar teniéndome de espaldas.

Estaba tan pérdida en sus ojos que no me había dado cuenta que mi cuerpo ya había chocado con la pared.

─Sakura, eres solo mía, espero que lo tengas bien grabado─

Acaricio mi mejilla con su mano derecha mientras la otra sostenía mi cintura con posesividad.

Vio mis labios entreabiertos, vi como pasaba su lengua, mojando sus seductores labios.

─Que bonito labial, pero no te durara.

Sentí sus labios tan demandantes sobre los míos, los movía con pasión y brusquedad, buscando más de mí, como si quisiera fundirse conmigo en un solo beso.

Yo correspondía a su demanda con la misma intensidad, el aire no nos faltaba, no lo sentíamos necesario.

Sus manos son tenían mi cintura, después de unos segundos comenzó a acariciarme, pero el beso que me daba con tantas ganas nublaba mis pensamientos más cuerdos.

Un pensamiento cruzo mi mente.

¿Y si solo me quería para un faje y ya? ¿Y si solo está jugando conmigo? ¿Y si en verdad él no me ama?

Eso me puso un poco triste, pero una idea vino a mí.

Dejaría que el hiciera ahorita lo que quisiera, claro, sin que pasara nada más allá de la cuenta, si él no se detiene y sigue, entonces esos pensamientos crueles serian ciertos y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tendría que dejarlo ir.

Sentí como sus manos viajaban más abajo, hasta que apretó mis muslos con fuerza.

Un gemido ahogado salió de mi garganta, sin escapatoria de mis labios, por los labios de quien robo mi corazón.

Sasuke se despegó con brusquedad de mí.

Solo fui consiente de como él ya estaba en el suelo, hincado, bajando la cabeza hasta el suelo... pidiéndome perdón.

─Sa... sakura, perdóname, yo... no quería... por favor perdóname... yo no te quiero solo por tu cuerpo, te quiero a ti y solo a ti, te quiero para siempre en mi vida... sé que es pronto y tal vez no me creas... yo... te amo─ sentí como se aferraba a mis pies, pidiéndome con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, mi perdón.

Lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

─Sasuke levántate... ¡por el amor de Kami, levántate!─ tome a Sasuke de sus brazos y lo subí a mi altura, sin tiempo a reacción me abrazo fuertemente, sabía que no lloraba, pero sé que no necesita llorar para estar arrepentido.

─No tienes por qué pedir perdón Sasuke, yo jamas te dejare solo, soy solo tuya... yo también te amo.

Rápidamente subió su rostro sorprendido y yo solo le regale una sonrisa.

Por primera vez en mi vida lo vi sonreír, para finalizar este dulce momento me beso con dulzura y amor.

Dejándome en claro que esto sería para la eternidad.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y como ven este capítulo si lo hice un poco más largo de lo habitual.

Ya me siento mejor emocionalmente y podria decirse que con mayores aspiraciones.

Espero sus quejas o sugerencias.

Los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta luego!


	23. Tiro con Arco

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Tiro con arco**_

Después de lo sucedido en la mañana, di todo de mi para tratar a Sakura mejor que a una princesa, todavía no me perdonaba a mí mismo por tocarla de mas, por tratar de manchar su inocencia.

Durante todo el día solo hubo clases que agotaron todos mis sentidos, así que aproveche a dormir hasta que un leve movimiento me despertó.

─Sasuke-kun, despierta, tengo que ir a mi clase de tiro con arco.

─Uhh─ di un gran bostezo y me levante, recogí mi mochila y tome a Sakura de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. ─Entonces te acompañare princesa, quiero ver si eres tan buena como parece.

Le dirigí una sonrisa pícara y un hermoso sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

─Está bien Sasuke.

Tome su mochila de su hombro para que no estuviera demasiado cargada de cosas, ya que llevaba también el arco y el carcaj de flechas, caminamos hacia el taller de tiro con arco, todavía recuerdo cómo fue que le pedí que fuera mi novia.

Sé que no fue digno de un Uchiha, pero el resultado fue el mismo si hubiera actuado de en mi manera profesional, así que no me quejo.

Dentro del lugar había muchas chicas y chicos que estaban recogiendo sus uniformes, que consiste en una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi.

Sakura me encargo que dejara sus cosas en un loquear dándome el número de este y la contraseña, mientras ella iba a los vestidores a ponerse el uniforme

Me dirigí hacia el fondo del salón, busque su loquear, lo abrí y metí todas sus cosas, cuando estuve e a punto de cerrarlo sentí como una persona chocaba detrás de mí.

Me puse a la defensiva y dirigí una mirada fría en la dirección de esa persona.

Vi unos ojos azules un poco más opacos que los de Naruto, cabello suelto de un color plateado.

Me miro un poco confundida por el golpe, yo solo esperaba que se quitara por donde yo iba a pasar para ir con mi novia.

─Perdóname no fue mi intención, me llamo Heren Tsukimori, un gusto─

─Hmp─ su mirada se desvió unos milímetros, sonrojada por la mirada que le dedicaba, esta chica pensaba que mi mirada no era para asesinarla.

─Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?

─¿Sasuke?

Sakura llego, viéndome un poco desconcertada por la cercanía que tenía aquella chica hacia mi persona.

Iba hermosamente vestida con su uniforme, su cabello rosa lo traía recogido en una coleta alta, dándole elegancia junto con un flequillo de lado izquierdo.

Trate de no ser tan brusco, y quite a Heren del camino dirigiéndome a mi novia.

Sin esperarlo la alce en brazos y le di vueltas en mi propio eje. Comenzó a reír de alegría por lo que hacía.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se imprimió en mi rostro.

─Que bella te vez mi ángel.

La baje delicadamente mientras capturaba sus labios en un beso lleno de sentimientos.

Cuando me separe de ella la voz de aquella chica nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación.

─ ¿Sakura?, no puedo creerlo, así que quedaste en esta preparatoria, que genial, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

Me supo mal el tono prepotente que usaba esa chica con Sakura.

─Aaa si, que gusto verte Heren.

─¿La conoces amor?

─Si, fue mi compañera en la secundaria─ note como el cuerpo de mi novia se contrajo y se apretó contra mí.

Esto no me daba una buena señal.

─Y pensar que obtuviste novio.

Voltee a ver a la chica que rápidamente se acercó a nosotros, tomo mi rostro y se acercó peligrosamente.

Sentí como Sakura empujaba a aquella chica para que se alejara de mí, y sinceramente yo me quede un poco perplejo.

─No te acerques a mi novio Heren.

─Uyyyy la gatita ya saca las uñas, un chico tan guapo no puede estar con una buena para nada como tú, eres muy fea y grotesca como mujer.

Sakura empuño sus manos y comenzó a enojarse.

─Sabes creo que más que amarte te tiene lastima, Sasuke-kun deberías estar con una chica como yo, soy perfecta para ti, tengo más cuerpo, soy más inteligente y soy la más popular desde la secundaria.

El ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso y unas nubes negras amenazaban con una tormenta, un aura muy espesa rodeaba a Sakura, esto no tenía buena pinta.

─No necesito una chica fácil como tú, para empezar pareces una vieja bruja con ese pelo gris todo feo y opaco, tus ojos parecen que los deslavaste con cloro, tienes muy feos labios tan delgados y sin color, y por cierto tu retaguardia está muy flácida, no quiero enfermarme de ETS por estar con una chica que debió de haberse acostado con la mitad de su colonia.

La chica me miro boquiabierta y Sakura se relajó con mi comentario, no estoy acostumbrado a hablar mucho pero esta situación lo ameritaba.

─Y si no te importa vete a estar de resbalosa con algún idiota que se fije en una prostituta como tú.

Sé que eso sonó muy duro pero se lo merece

Tome a Sakura de la mano y caminamos hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

─Sasuke, fuiste muy duro con Heren─ su mirada se clavó en el suelo mientras caminábamos.

─Le dije la verdad.

─Si, pero aun así no hagas eso, aunque se merezca lo peor no somos nosotros quien debemos juzgarla o decirles sus verdades.

─Pero aceptas que es la verdad.

─Si, lo sé.

─No te pongas triste amor, si te vuelve a molestar me tienes que decir, ¿De acuerdo?

─No te preocupes mi niño, aunque algún día tendré que enfrentarla, ella me molestaba mucho en la secundaria, siempre me cayó mal, aunque nunca quise devolvérsela.

─No quiero que te guardes todo para ti sola Sakura, siempre que te hagan algo o te sientas mal, dímelo, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Acune su rostro con mis dos manos y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

─Está bien Sasuke.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, habían muchos blancos dispersos por el lugar, había un circulo en el campo, donde los arqueros se colocarían y desde ese punto dispararían, para ver qué tan hábiles eran.

Los hombres pasaron primero, no todos eran muy buenos, aunque debo decir que los blancos estaban muy alejados y otros muy escondidos.

Llego el turno de las chicas, vi como Heren se colocó rápidamente en el círculo cuando llego su turno, se le veía en la mirada que estaba segura de lo que hacía, dio a la mayoría de los blancos, salvo a tres que estaban muy ocultos y otros e donde les dio en la orilla y no en el punto exacto.

El maestro la felicito por ser una de los pocos que estaban adelantados y que tenían buena puntería.

Llego el turno de Sakura, se colocó de manera tranquila dio una respiración y comenzó.

Con una velocidad impresionante saco flecha tras flecha acertando en todos los blancos, hasta los más recónditos, ni siquiera se detenía a pensar en cómo disparar, solo sacaba una flecha y lo hacía.

" _Mi chica es impresionante"_

En ese momento una imagen me golpeo la mente.

 _ **Flash Back**_

─ ¡Sakura! ¡Detrás de ti!.

Gaara estaba volando muy alto sobre una noche oscura, vi como su rostro se contorsiono cuando vio que unos entes oscuros se acercaban a su prima.

Sakura recito un cantico y un arco plateado apareció en sus manos, tomo sus flechas que colgaban en su espalda y comenzó a dispararles a esas cosas que la perseguían, uno tras otro iban cayendo.

Sus alas se desplegaron con la mayor fuerza posible.

Un chico de cabello rojo y ojos cenizos se acercó a Sakura y trato de tomarla por la espalda.

Mi cuerpo se movió con brusquedad, con una rapidez sin igual me coloque junto a ella embistiendo al hombre con una gran espada negra, clavándola hasta el fondo de su estómago.

─Se acabó Sasori.

Sonrió de forma sarcástica,

─Eso piensas Sasuke.

Sentí como un calor ya conocido embargaba mi interior.

Vi la mano de ese bastardo en mi pecho, enterrándola hasta el fondo, como si pudiera traspasarme sin herirme.

─¡Sasuke!─ El grito de Sakura me hizo voltear hacia ella.

Mi mirada se volvió roja, y con horror vi mis ojos reflejados en mi espada, eran completamente rojos, el poder de mi Saringan estaba en gran apogeo, lo peor es que ya no estaba siendo consiente de mis actos.

Voltee nuevamente a ver a Sakura, saque mi espada del cuerpo de Sasori y mire fijamente al amor de mi vida.

Una sonrisa macabra cruzo mi rostro y después ataque la ataque.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza me dejo desorientado, hasta que escuche los aplausos de la mayoría de los estudiantes que habían venido a ver como practicaban los arqueros.

Sakura estaba de lo más feliz, mientras una mirada de envidia y odio la taladraba por la espalda.

Corrí hacia ella sin importar que alguien me dijera algo.

La levante en brazos, le di un beso en su frente.

─ ¡Muy bien hecho mi ángel!

Tendría que preguntarle a Itachi de que se trataba ese recuerdo.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **maryamaya1976:**_ Muchas gracias por tu Review, jejej que bueno que te haya gustado, espero y siga siendo de tu agrado, también gracias por desearme suerte, jejej amo esta historia porque nació de un acontecimiento extraño y a la vez unas promesas un poco raras y demasiado fuera de la realidad. Jejeje te envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos XD nos seguimos leyendo.


	24. Desesperacion

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Desesperacion**_

Al terminar las presentaciones de cada uno de los integrantes, el instructor llamo a parte a los de mejor rango para concursar.

Sakura se fue saltando contenta hasta el lugar de la reunión siendo felicitada por sus compañeros.

Me enorgullecía tener una novia tan talentosa.

Viendo que tardarían un buen rato en la reunión me dispuse a llamar a Itachi.

─ _Buenas tardes mi querido Otouto─_

─Itachi, tuve una visión donde atacaba a Sakura─

Un silencio de al menos tres segundos vino, seguido de un suspiro de mi hermano.

─ _Es la lucha final, por qué todos estamos estancados en el mundo humano, no fuerces a tu mente a recordar Sasuke... a por cierto Karin regresa mañana─_

─ ¿Karin regresa?

─ _A si es, trae el amuleto para que tu poder sea nivelado, y además eso te ayudara a ordenar tus recuerdos, porque estas recordado todo de manera desordenada._

─Está bien, entonces te veo al rato.

─ _Cuídate Sasuke, no violes a Sakura antes de tiempo hermanito_.

─Muérete Itachi.

─ _Jamas otouto._

Itachi siempre sabia como sacarme de mis casillas, era un idiota cuando se lo proponía.

Vi una cabellera rosa salir del salón de entrenamiento, mientras otros salían detras de ella.

Ya se había cambiado y una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

─Sasuke ¿Adivina que me dijeron?

─ ¿Que eres la mujer más bella del mundo?

La jale de la cintura y plante un beso pequeño en sus labios mientras una risilla salía de su linda boca.

─Claro que no, estoy dentro del concurso entre instituciones de tiro con arco, soy la capitana del equipo que concursara este año.

Comenzó a saltar de la emoción, felicidad desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros.

─ ¿Y cuándo será esa competición?

─Dentro de una semana─ me abrazo muy fuerte haciendo que el aire escapara de mis pulmones.

─Eso es muy pronto.

─Si, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero los escogidos somos muy buenos, solo hay que pulir habilidades.

─Bueno teniendo una capitana como tu, estoy seguro que ganaran.

Salimos de la escuela apresurados, ya que la mama de Sakura la había llamado para que no tardará en llegar a su casa.

Espere a que ella tomara un taxi.

Rápidamente me metí al auto y me dirigí a mi casa. Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

─Hmp.

─ _Hola Sasuke._

─Gaara.

─ _Tenemos que vernos, en el parque cerca de la casa de Sakura._

─Vale.

Era raro que Gaara me llamara, esto debía ser algo importante. Cambie de ruta para llegar rápidamente al lugar acordado.

Deje mi carro estacionado y me dirigí al centro del parque, busque con la mirada al primo de mi novia, ubicándolo en una banca.

Al verme se levantó y camino hacia mí.

─Sasuke, tenemos un problema.

Comenzó a caminar, metiéndose en un callejón, lo seguí sin preguntar, era lógico que me quería mostrar el motivo de su llamada.

Me impresiono ver una casa de color naranja de dos pisos, el callejón daba en dirección a la parte de atrás de ese lugar, donde había una ventana y en esa ventana estaba asomada la cabellera rosada de mi novia.

─No conocías su casa ¿verdad?

─No.

─Bueno, ahorita ya está oscureciendo, ayer por la noche, me dispuse a vagar por los alrededores y sentí el aura de alguien indeseado por estos lugares, así que me detuve y vi lo que pronto veras.

Rompí el contacto visual que tenía con Gaara para observar nuevamente la ventana de Sakura.

Mi sangre se congelo cuando vi a un tipo subirse sin mucho esfuerzo a la pared y entrar por la ventana, cerrándola en el proceso.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir, me disponía a ir tras ese tipo pero el agarre de Gaara me detuvo.

─Él es Sasori, antiguo compañero mío, fue el causante de todas las desgracias que cayeron en ustedes dos, él no le hará daño a Sakura porque aunque no quiera admitirlo la adora más que a la vida de cualquier ser en este universo, pero hay que planear algo para atraparlo.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mis pensamientos solo me decían que fuera por ese jodido pedazo de mierda y matarlo a golpes.

Se estaba metiendo con algo muy sagrado para mí.

─Quiero decir que debes de sacarle información sobre Sasori a Sakura.

Mire por unos segundos a Gaara y me solté de su agarre.

─Está bien, pero esto no se quedara así por mucho.

Salí de ese lugar hecho una furia, pero como dijo Gaara tengo que sacarle información Sakura.

Al llegar a mi casa, me metí rápidamente a mi cuarto.

Al meterme dentro del agua helada, sentí como el estrés se iba saliendo de mi cuerpo.

Me tire en mi cama y sin pensarlo dos veces me quede profundamente dormido.

 _ **Flas Black**_

─ ¡Sasuke! ¡No lo hagas!, ¡Suéltala!

Mis manos estaban estrujando el cuello de una mujer, desgarrando con cada ligamento de sus cuerdas bucales.

Los ojos de mi madre me seguían viendo con amor, con dulzura... aunque yo la estuviera matando en ese mismo instante.

─¡Hijo!, ¡Detente!

─¡Sasuke!, ¡suelta a oka-san!

Oía sus suplicas, pero mi cuerpo no cedía ante mi dolor y mi desesperación por no seguirle haciendo daño a mi madre, al ser que más amaba desde que tenía memoria, aquel ser que me amo aun después de verme matar a la mayor parte del clan y de estar acabando con su vida.

Vi la espada de mi primo Shizui atravesar mi estómago, pero eso solo logró que por unos instantes soltara a mi mama y atravesara mi mano completa en el corazón del mejor amigo de mi hermano.

─ ¡Shizui! ¡No Sasuke, detente!

Lágrimas de sangre rodaron por las mejillas de mi hermano.

Mi padre yacía en el suelo con las piernas rotas y rabia absoluta en sus ojos, viendo como su hijo acababa con su sobrino y con el amor de su vida.

Voltee a ver a mi madre, quien me miro, me sonrió y solo unas palabras bastaron, para que de un solo golpe de espada cortara su cabeza.

─ ¡Mikoto!

El grito desgarrador de mi padre retumbo en las paredes de una casa, que había estado llena de alegría y que ahora solo guardaba dolor, tristeza y desesperación.

Lagrimas rodaron por mis ojos, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Lágrimas y dolor atravesó mi pecho al recordar las palabras de mi madre.

─ _Te amo Sasuke, se feliz._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola!

Aquí les traigo este capítulo, espero les haya gustado.

Perdonen la tardanza, sé que no tengo perdón, pero aun así lo pido.

Gracias por leer cada uno de esto capítulos y espero les esté gustando mucho.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta pronto!


	25. Dolor

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La observe desde la puerta de la cocina, estaba preparando el almuerzo de mi padre y el de mi hermano... tal vez también el mío.

Sé que estábamos en el mundo humano, pero no puedo creer todavía que nuestros padres sean exactamente iguales a nuestros verdaderos padres.

La vi cantando esa canción que me hacía dormir de pequeño entre sus brazos.

Volteo al sentir mi mirada, me sonrió como solo ella podría.

─Ooo Sasuke, ya acabaste de arreglarte, te ves tan guapo como siempre, debo decir que tu padre y yo hicimos un gran trabajo.

Mi rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza, solo de pensarlo no sabía si ponerme alegre o vomitar

─Claro que si Oka-san, hijos como los que creaste no se encontraran en cualquier parte.

Itachi llego a sentarse al comedor mientras mi mama le servía un plato de panqueques.

─Le pondré miel a tus panqueques.

─Claro, sabes que adoro lo dulce.

Los ojos de mi estúpido hermano parecían estrellitas mientras se metía un gran pedazo de su desayuno a la boca.

─Oka-san...

─ ¿Tu también quieres Sasuke?

Itachi me miro desconcertado, mientras un chorro de miel salía de su boca.

─S..si, pero no le eches miel, detesto lo dulce.

─Está bien mi querido niño, siéntate mientras los preparo.

Me senté enfrente de Itachi, que seguía con cara de estar frente a un extraterrestre.

─Itachi, límpiate la boca, voy a vomitar.

Mi idiota hermano se pasó la mano por la boca viendo que estaba manchado, rápidamente tomo una servilleta y se limpió.

─ ¿Ya es el fin del mundo?

Mi padre entro a la cocina y se sentó con nosotros.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices Fugaku?

─Sasuke está sentado en la mesa, desayunando con nosotros.

Me sentí avergonzado, pero no deje ver mis sentimientos.

─Creo que se cayó de la cama o tal vez ¡Noooo me cambiaron a mí querido Otouto!

Itachi tenía las manos en su rostros mientras formaba una enorme "O" con su boca.

─Cállate idiota.

─Tranquilo hijo, toma aquí están tus panqueques, ten los tuyos querido.

Mi mama nos sirvió dos platos llenos de nuestro desayuno.

Probé un bocado de mi comida, sintiendo ese sabor tan nostálgico.

Mire a Itachi mientras este la miraba con sumo cariño.

Como si no la hubiera visto en muchos años, sus ojos mostraban un infinito amor hacia ella, pero a la vez una tristeza se veía iluminada en cada una de sus facciones,

─Bueno Oto-san, es hora de irnos, nos esperan en la comisaria

Mi padre termino de comer y se retiró junto a Itachi, quien beso a mi madre para despedirse, seguido de mi papa.

─Yo también ya me voy Oka-san, gracias por la comida.

Mi madre me sonrió y me dio mi lonche, que esta vez no desprecie. Sin medir mis acciones ya la estaba abrazando, mientras una gota resbalaba por mi mejilla.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo, acariciando mis cabellos.

─Tranquilo Sasuke.

─Perdóname Oka-san... yo no quería.

Mi pequeña lagrima se había convertido en un llanto que no creí que saldría jamas.

Me aferre más al cuerpo de mi progenitora, mientras ella seguía acariciándome.

Cuando ya n pude llorar más, ella se separó de mi limpiando las lágrimas que mojaban mi rostro.

─No tengo que perdonarte nada, una madre comprende y sabe que es lo mejor para sus hijos, sé que es doloroso, pero asi es la vida y soy muy dichosa de poder haber renacido en este mundo, por que pude volver a enamorarme del mismo hombre que me dio tanta felicidad, por que pude tenerlos nuevamente en mis brazos

─Pero cuando esto acabe, te volveré a perder.

─No pienses en eso, tienes que regresar a donde perteneces, este no es tu lugar, yo me quedare en este mundo, pero jamas dejare de pensar ni un solo segundo en ti, ni en Itachi, ustedes son lo más preciado en mi vida, por eso no me gustaría ver que no hacen lo posible por volver a su hogar, tienes un gran futuro por delante, así que por mí, por ti y por la persona a la cual amas has todo lo posible por arreglar los errores que cometieron.

No dije nada más. Mi madre me acompaño hasta la salida, observo como salía de la casa manejando, mientras mi mirada jamas dejo su silueta.

Al llegar a la escuela vi a Sakura entrando al salón. La seguí sigilosamente hasta que llego a su asiento.

La tome de las caderas y la voltee bruscamente, pegando mis labios con los suyos.

Sorprendida por mi acción se separó de mí.

 **POV SAKURA**

Trate de descifrar las acciones de Sasuke. Su beso estaba demasiado cargado de frustración y de falta de sentimientos.

Me miro fríamente, separándose de mí, dejando sus cosas en su silla y saliendo del salón.

Al ver s actitud, una punzada de culpa se sintió en mi corazón, lo seguí a fuera llamándolo.

─¡Sasuke!

Él se detuvo bruscamente, viendo como el cielo se iba despejando dejando un poco de luz en el cielo.

─ ¿A qué vienes Sakura? si no quieres que te bese está bien.

Su voz con falta de sentimientos me apuñalo el alma, pero debía ser paciente, porque esa actitud la tomaba cada vez que quería ocultar sus sentimientos y quería refugiarse en algo que solo lo lastimaría.

─Sasuke, tu beso fue muy brusco, además que percibo que algo te paso esta mañana, sabes que puedo ayudarte...

─ ¿Ayudarme a qué? Lárgate si tanto te desagradan los besos que te doy.

Un poco consternada camine hacia él y lo tome de los hombros girándolo y abrazándolo muy fuerte, sentí su cuerpo tensarse ante mi acción, y después de unos segundos se relajó.

─Jamas me han molestado tus besos, pero tienes que comprender que la forma en que actúas para no pensar en algo que te frustra, solo lastimara a las personas que amas y a ti mismo.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme con fuerza.

─Dime ¿Qué es lo que te trae así?

─Hmp, solo me di cuenta que no quiero perder a mis personas amadas.

Una sonrisa salió de mi rostro. Hice que me soltara y se sentara bajo el árbol donde una vez me interrogo.

Me senté a su lado, mientras el posaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

─Las personas que amamos son una gran parte de nuestro mundo, pero no siempre estarán con nosotros, es doloroso, pero a la vez debes sentirte alegre.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque si se alejan, el motivo por el cual lo hagan será por algo bueno, tal vez la forma no sea de nuestro agrado, pero el para que de su partida sea algo de suma alegría, si un ser querido se va a otro país, será para algo bueno, aunque al principio sea algo malo, con el paso del tiempo eso le servirá, si nuestro ser querido se va por la muerte, solo hay que pensar que en ese otro lugar donde este será muy feliz, y podrá vernos donde quiera que este, porque si en verdad nos aman jamas nos olvidaran y nosotros jamas los olvidaremos.

La mano de mi ángel tomo las mías y me las beso.

─ ¿Tu jamas me dejaras?

─Si algún día lo hago, será por verte feliz.

─No hagas eso.

─Si alguna vez tengo que hacerlo, Sasuke, tendrás que comprender el por qué, algo me dice que eso no pasara, mi corazón me dice que tal vez tendrás que separarte de mí, si llega a ser cierto mi presentimiento, tienes que alejarte de mí, porque si no lo haces entonces seremos infelices.

Sentí como mi cuerpo tocaba el pasto, y como el cuerpo de Sasuke se posicionaba sobre el mío.

─Nunca me alejare de ti, pase lo que pase, jamas te dejare sola, yo te salvare.

Lo mire sorprendida, le sonreí para calmarlo.

Poco a poco bajo su rostro hasta mí, besándome con tranquilidad.

─O vaya, esto parece pornografía escolar.

Una voz hizo que nos sobresaltáramos.

Observe a una chica de cabello rojizo, alta, muy bonita, estaba usando lentes.

─ ¿Karin?

─Así es niño estúpido, estas en plena luz del día y estabas por violar a tu novia.

Mi rostro se volvió rojo en su totalidad.

─Tsk.

─Basta de monosílabos y ven a saludarme.

Sasuke se levantó, ayudándome a pararme, después fue a abrazar a aquella chica.

─Ahora preséntame a la domadora.

Una enorme vena de furia resaltaba en la frente de Sasuke.

─Sakura ella es Karin, mi amiga desde la infancia.

La chica corrió y me abrazo fuerte, casi sacándome el aire.

─Encantada de conocerte Karin-chan.

─O solo llámame Karin, puedo decir que Sasuke tiene gustos demasiado exóticos, jajaj si alguna vez te hace algo no dudes en decirme y yo lo pongo a raya.

─Basta Zanahoria, asfixias a Sakura-chan.

De atrás de ella salieron dos chicos uno de cabellera medio azulada que más que humano parecía tiburón... o tal vez una piraña y un chico muy grande de cabellera naranja.

─Juugo, Suiguetsu, que bien que me reciben, ya los extrañaba tontos idiotas.

─Ellos son mis amigos, por desgracia.

Sasuke me abrazo por la espalda besando la coronilla de mi cabeza.

─Debo decir que son muy raros─ observe como Karin golpeaba al chico tiburón y Juugo sonreía de diversión. ─Pero son divertidos.

Le sonreí a mi amado, mientras el me besaba.

─ ¡Qué asco! Hay chicos inocentes aquí.

La voz del chico tiburón hicieron que me escondiera tras Sasuke, me daba tanta pena que me molestaran de esa forma.

─ya basta idiotas, arruinan su momento, además te traigo un regalo Sasuke.

Vi como ella sacaba un collar con cuentas de colores, como las de mi brazalete.

─Gracias.

Cuando Sasuke se lo puso sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza.

Imágenes embargaban mi mente, haciendo que no pudiera asimilar cada una de ellas.

Sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba y un enorme dolor atravesaba mi cuerpo.

Sentí solo el golpe de mi cuerpo sobre el suelo, la silueta de un Sasuke con ojos rojos me dejo helada, su mirada solo prometía muerte y dolor, su voz llamándome me consterno hasta que solo sentí como el dolor de miles de cuchillas atravesaban mi corazón

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Recibo quejas y sugerencias mis queridos lectores.**

 **Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos ¡Hasta pronto!**.


	26. Sueños

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Sueño**_

 _¿Quién soy?_

 _¿De dónde vengo?_

 _¿Por qué todo es oscuridad?_

 _¿Acaso esto es lo que verdaderamente alberga mi corazón?_

 _Y si es así ¿Tengo salvación alguna?_

 _..._

─ _¡Sakura!_

 _Una voz se escucha a la lejanía._

─ _¿Quién eres?_

─ _¡Sakura aguanta!_

─ _Sa...salvame... por favor._

Siento como un dolor inunda mi cuerpo, mi cabeza da vueltas y mi corazón duele de tanto sangrar. Siento mis manos y pies entumecidos y no veo más que oscuridad.

A la distancia, veo un rostro que se me hace familiar... su nombre...¿Cual es su nombre?

─Sasuke... ¿Qué es...

Mi voz se apaga mientras mi mente vuela hacia otro lugar... hacia una visión que me dejo en completo mutismo.

Me vi a mi misma corriendo por un bosque, hasta que ese "yo" a la que veía, cruzo su mirada con la mía.

Mi vista se nublo, hasta que un dolor en mis piernas me hizo abrir los ojos.

Estaba corriendo.

Mi vestido blanco me llegaba casi hasta los tobillos, mi cabello largo se me pegaba a la frente por el sudor de la carrera que estaba teniendo.

Pensé en detenerme y aclarar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, y una sonrisa tonta adorno mi rostro.

Ahí, enfrente de mis ojos estaba el chico que tenía mi corazón, Sasuke.

Me sentí aliviada, y demasiado feliz.

─ ¡Sasuke!

Grite con todas mis fuerzas su nombre, me sabia a gloria el solo mencionarlo.

Volteo a verme con una cara desconcertada por el grito que di, pero no estaba preparado para lo que venía después.

Mis brazos se abrieron para poder abrazarlo, por la velocidad que llevaba, mas mi fuerza, dieron como resultado nuestra caída dolorosa contra el suelo, pero mi risa no dejaba que algún pensamiento racional regresara a mi cerebro. _"Si esto es un sueño, quiero disfrutarlo"_

─Sa...sakura

─Jajajaja hola Sasuke─ me coloque sobre él, poniendo mi nariz contra la suya y mi mirada jade chocando con su mirada oscura como la noche. ─Estas tan guapo como siempre.

Su sonrisa ladina hizo que mi sangre se acumulara en mis pómulos.

Sentí sus manos por mi cintura y su nariz la movió de un lado a otro chocando con la mía.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

─Y tú sigues siendo una molestia.

Mi sonrisa aumento.

─Pero soy tu molestia.

Sus carcajadas llenaban el espacio donde nos encontrábamos y mi risa no dejaba de hacerle compañía.

Mis manos viajaron hasta algo suave y reconfortante.

Mire hacia abajo, observando lo que mis manos estaban tocando, eran unas alas negras, suaves y perfectas.

Jamas le había visto esto, al parecer... todo esto, si es un sueño.

─Siempre te han gustado.

─Son preciosas, tienes que aceptarlo.

─Hmp, ¿Quién dice que no lo acepto?

─Que presumido eres.

─Soy un Uchiha, mis alas son las más geniales del clan del clan.

─Arrogante─ mis mejillas se inflaron en un puchero infantil.

─Soy arrogante y presumido ─Sus manos tomaron mi rostro, viéndome profundamente a los ojos ─Pero tú eres lo que presumiría toda mi vida.

Su mirada, su voz, su respiración, el perfume que desprendía de su cuerpo, me estaba embriagando completamente, sentía que la cercanía de nuestros rostros se acortaba poco a poco.

" _Si esto sucede...si el me besa, el balance será completado"_

─Sakura, detente de una vez.

Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por una voz que conocía muy bien, me levante de encima de Sasuke y mire con sorpresa al chico de cabellos rojos, con unos ojos impregnados de furia.

Sasuke se levantó y lo miro con desprecio.

─Sasori.

Mi mundo se apagó, noqueada por la abrumante desesperación, mi conciencia se extingue, no queda más que mis recuerdos, mis ilusiones y mis sentimientos, _"¿Acaso estoy perdida? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?... Creo que solo me resta esperar a que la luz vuelva a inundar mi ser"_

 **POV SASUKE**

─ ¡Sakura!─ la tome entre mis brazos, sintiendo como un calor se desprendía de su cuerpo y una niebla negra inundaba el lugar.

─Sakura, aguanta!

─Sa...salvame... por favor.

Vi como sus ojos se cerraron y caía en la inconciencia.

─ ¡Sasuke aléjate de ella!

La voz de Karin me saco de mi estupor, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Sakura quemaba.

Me separe de ella rápidamente, viendo como su sello en la frente se volvía completamente negro, unas rayas negras cubrían su rostro y su cuerpo, el brazalete que alguna vez fue colorido, se volvió negro carbón.

─Ahgg, Sasuke.

Voltee a ver a mis amigos quienes estaban tirados en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor, casi sudando frio.

─ ¿Qué les pasa?─ estaba desesperado.

Sakura estaba despertando su poder y aquellos quienes podían ayudarme a calmarla estaban imposibilitados.

¿Que debía hacer? No sé mucho más allá de lo que apenas me han mostrado.

Vi como una luz amarilla emergía de un lugar lejano, rápidamente sentí la presencia de mi mejor amigo.

─ ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto llego rápidamente rodeado de una luz cegadora, sus cabellos rubios casi flotaban, sus marcas estaban más remarcadas y sus ojos parecían una cruz.

Volteo a ver a Sakura quien flotaba en el ambiente negro que nos rodeaba, vi como sus ojos mostraban el saringan.

─Maldición.

Naruto me vio por unos instantes y su mirada se dirigió al collar.

─Al parecer la conexión del collar y el brazalete causo que su poder se descontrolara.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y formo unos cuantos sellos, dejando ver a muchos clones de el en medio del campo.

─ ¡Vamos datebbayo!

Sus clones corrieron en dirección a mi novia para poder detenerla, cada uno agarro uno de sus brazos mientras ella luchaba ante el agarre de todos ellos, su fuerza era demasiada para el torpe de Naruto.

En ese momento me sentí incapaz de hacer algo, sentía que mi carencia de recuerdos y de poder me hacía demasiado estúpido y vulnerable.

Mientras Naruto peleaba para controlar a Sakura, yo estaba mirando impotentemente, no pudiendo hacer nada para poder tranquilizarla, solo observando sin poder salvarla.

Pronto sentí un ardor en mis ojos y una mano toco uno de mis hombros.

Al voltear observe a mi hermano quien tenía el saringan impregnado en sus pupilas. Su mirada me indicaba que yo estaba listo para luchar.

─Usa el poder que te otorga el collar, si logras absorber parte de la fuerza que tiene Sakura, tendrás que nivelarla, para que tú no te vayas a descontrolar, solo así podrás hacerle frente.

El ardor en mis ojos se intensifico y un recuerdo me llego a mi pensamiento, recordé el momento en que Itachi dejaba que sus alas relucieran.

Junte mis manos, logrando que el poder que Sakura emanaba, saliera de su cuerpo y se fuera instalando en mi ser.

Sentí un pico r en la espalda, mis fuerzas aumentaban mientras la sensación de liberación aumentaba.

Tome un suspiro profundo y el dolor desgarrador llego.

Mis alas salían libres de mi cuerpo, negras como la noche y fuertes como para poder volar por los cielos horas y horas.

Mi alma y mi espíritu se sentía libres y fuertes, con esto poder salvar a Sakura.

Volé rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella mandando a volar de un solo puñetazo a Naruto, su mirada roja como la sangre podía matarme en cualquier momento.

Sus puños rápidamente se dirigieron a mí. Tanta era su fuerza que sentí como el viento me desplazaba con fuerza.

Rápidamente forme una serie de rayos en mis manos.

─ ¡Chidori!

No quería lastimarla, pero necesitaba salvarla de si misma, necesitaba una distracción.

Los rayos que salieron de mi mano volaron en dirección contraria, haciendo que se despistara por unos instantes en donde logre tomarla del cuello.

Con fuerza y velocidad dirigí su cuerpo hasta el suelo, logrando que este se partiera y ella perdiera el aire por instantes.

Se recuperó rápidamente, tomo mi mano y me lanzo lejos de ella, haciendo que mi cuerpo chocara con varios salones, despedazando el lugar con suma facilidad.

Me levante rápidamente y volé cerca de ella, tenía que lograr recuperar su conciencia.

Vi como el brazalete que le había regalado desprendía una luz blanca.

El sello de liberación estaba en el brazalete.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia ella y choque contra su cuerpo, la abrase fuerte y tome su muñeca con fuerza, logrando arrojarla y sacarle el brazalete.

─ ¡Naruto!

Naruto llego rápidamente alcanzando el cuerpo de mi novia, mientras yo lograba lanzar el brazalete hacia Itachi, quien lo alcanzo y lo metió en una caja negra.

El ambiente oscuro dejo de ser tan pesado y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Saukura yacía en los brazos de Naruto, quien poco a poco iba dejando su poder a un lado y una mueca de tristeza cruzo su rostro.

Camine hacia ellos, mi mejor amigo levanto a mi amiga en sus brazos, tome a Sakura y la cargue.

Su cuerpo pesaba menos de lo normal, su respiración era tranquila, pero demasiado apagada.

Alce mis alas y volé hasta un lugar, que tal vez le encantaría visitar.

Desde lejos, observe a mi hermano y a Naruto ayudar a los demás.

Vi en el poco tiempo en que pelee con ella, el pequeño recuerdo que surcaba su mente.

" _Si ella comienza a recordar, será el fin de la humanidad"_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **Saynah:**_ Perdona que lo dejara en un punto culminante, jajajaja, pero así es la trama. Espero te esté gustando cada uno de estos capítulos. Ya sé que no tengo perdón por haber actualizado hasta ahorita, pero no dejare este fic, hasta terminarlo, eso es una promesa que jamas se romperá. Te envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos :3

Perdonen la tardanza lectores míos, pero esta semana he estado muy ocupada, la escuela no deja de organizar evento tras evento y lo peor es que viene Halloween y Día de muertos, eso me está matando.

Aparte que tengo cursos de inglés y los exámenes son una tortura.

Pero aun así me asegurare de actualizar cada semana con un capitulo largo.

Me despido por el momento, esperen la continuación con ansias.

Los quiero mucho.

¡Hasta pronto! Les envió un gran abrazo de oso XD


	27. Poder

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **PODER**_

Conforme los días pasaban y mis recuerdos llegaban a mi mente pude observar con detenimiento el lugar donde siempre me encontraba con Sakura, había hallado de pura casualidad un sitio parecido, tenía planeado llevarla ahí algún día, y puedo decir que este día es el indicado para llevarla.

Tengo miedo a que empiece a recordar cosas, como lo que había llegado a su mente cuando estamos en plena pelea, pero sé que eso no sucederá hoy, ya que todavía no es tiempo de que ocurra.

Volé lo más alto que pude, sintiendo el aire fresco golpear contra mi rostro, se sentía tan bien volar por los aires, sentir que eres libre sin que nada te ate al suelo.

El ligero cuerpo de mí amada yacía sobre mis brazos, sus ojos todavía cerrados no me dejaban ver la pureza de su mirada.

Al llegar al lago de nuestros recuerdos, deposite su cuerpo sobre el pasto verde y de pura inercia mis alas volvieron a ocultarse.

Me senté a lado de mi bello ángel, mientras oía su respiración pasiva, eso calmaba mis sentidos.

 **POV Itachi.**

Había sentido el poder de Sakura desbordarse en cantidades demasiado peligrosas, logre escaparme de mi padre a tiempo para llegar al instituto de mi hermano, logrando observar el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue la persona que más ame siendo portadora de un poder destructor, de un poder que no le pertenecía..

Sin embargo yo no podía luchar contra ella, el que tenía ese deber era Sasuke, ayudándole con palabras de aliento logre que se abriera camino hacia ella.

Al final de este pequeño enfrentamiento pude ver a mi pequeño hermano llevarse a Sakura a algún sitio desconocido, o tal vez no tanto.

─Itachi ¿Cómo es posible que el collar resonara con el brazalete? No lo entiendo.

─El brazalete fue manchado con oscuridad, y me imagino quien será el culpable.

─Tiene toda la finta de que fue Sasori ¿No es cierto? Datebbayo.

─Así es y creo que tal vez Sakura fue demasiado lejos desobedeciendo las órdenes de Gaara.

─ ¿Que aremos? El brazalete contiene la fuerza de todos los ángeles acompañantes de Sakura.

─Estoy viendo si vamos a hacerle una visita al idiota de Sasori.

─Oye pero me queda una duda ¿Por qué los acompañantes de Sasuke también salieron dañados? Datebbayo.

Una gota resbalo por mi sien.

─Por un momento te creí más listo Naruto.

─ ¡Ahhh! ¡Comprende que hay cosas que no entiendo datebbayo.

─Al resonar con el collar de Sasuke también afecto a los que siguen a Sasuke.

─Mmmm comprendo, bueno me voy, tengo que ir a ver a Hinata-chan, ha de ver resentido ante la descarga de poder que tuvo datebbayo. Hasta pronto Itachi.

─Hasta pronto cabeza hueca─

Vi al tonto de Naruto irse corriendo hacia las afueras del lugar, de pronto sentí la presencia de alguien conocido.

─Itachi ¿Dónde está la frentona?

─ ¿No puedes saludar antes de preguntar?

Voltee a verla, ella estaba tan altiva como siempre, sus alas blancas eran las más hermosas de las que podrían verse en los cielos, casi competían con las de Sakura.

─No estoy para formalidades, ¿Dónde está mi amiga?

─Sasuke se la llevo.

─Ahhh ya veo, entonces me encargare de curar a sus amigos.

─ ¿Por qué no te afecto que Sakura absorbiera tu fuerza? Deberías estar agonizando como ellos.

─ ¿Acaso me crees estúpida? No soy tan tonta como ellos, claro descartando a Hinata y Neji ─tomo un mecho de su pelo y lo enrollo en su dedo ─Para comenzar he empezado a ahorrar fuerza todo este tiempo, como un contenedor interno, así como el de Sakura, claro que no es tan poderoso como el de ella, al recibir la descarga de energía pude recuperarme fácilmente, y ahora me ves aquí tratando de ayudar.

─Puedo ver que eres de mucha ayuda.

─Déjate de idioteces, si alguna vez creí que eras mi tipo, enserio debí estar muy loca.

─Hmp

─Respuesta característica de los Uchiha.

─Ve a ayudar a los demás.

─No me des órdenes.

Me di un golpe mental, esta chica era un infierno personal, no sé cómo Sai la soporta.

─Como ya no dices nada me voy a hacer mi trabajo, espero y vayas por el estúpido de Sasori y lo masacres, es lo menos que puedes hacer.

─Eso are, no te preocupes.

Su silueta se dirigió hacia los chicos que estaban tendidos en el suelo, inconscientes. Si no estaba equivocado, Gaara ya estaría enterado de todo.

Comencé a surcar los cielos, viendo como aquellas personas inocentes que estaban en el lugar del encuentro seguían en mi ilusión óptica, les aria creer que había sido un temblor el que hizo que algunos salones se derrumbaran.

Sentí la presencia de Yahiko y Konan cerca.

─Itachi, hay que reunirnos todos ahora.

─Y eso incluye a Sasuke─ Konan siempre iba al punto.

─Estaremos ahí pronto.

Los dos asintieron y se marcharon como llegaron. Un suspiro salió de mis labios, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezáramos a realizar el plan contra Sasori.

Sin embargo, creo que esta vez no sucederá como lo tenemos planeado, ya que la corrupción del brazalete no estuvo en nuestro punto de mira desde el principio.

 **POV Sakura**

Un dolor de cabeza sucumbió en mi mientras recuperaba la conciencia, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y la luz del atardecer escocia mis ojos.

Unas manos familiares me sostuvieron, mientras me acomodaba, para sentarme.

─Sasuke ¿Que paso?

─Te desmayaste.

─ ¿Por qué no estamos en la escuela?

Observe con detenimiento el lugar donde nos hallábamos, era un hermoso bosque, pequeñas pero hermosas flores creciendo alrededor, una hermosa vista hacia el cielo y un lago de agua cristalina como la joya que coronaba este lugar.

─Capricho mío.

─Ya me di cuenta.

El lugar era hermoso, una fuerte sensación de calidez inundo mi cuerpo, aunque algo se me hacía familiar... era como si el lugar tratara de decirme algo.

─ ¿En qué piensas Sakura?

La voz de Sasuke me saco de mi estupor y dirigí mi mirada hacia él. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, buscando en mi algún indicio de... algo que no puedo descifrar.

─Solo pensaba que este lugar es hermoso y que por alguna razón se me hace muy familiar.

─ ¿Familiar?

─Si no sé cómo explicarlo, es como si este sitio me llamara, como si yo hubiera vivido toda mi vida en este lugar, sin embargo no logro recordar.

Escuche como un suspiro escapaba de los labios de Sasuke.

─No le des más vueltas, no quiero que te duela la cabeza.

Haciendo caso del consejo, recosté mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y cerré mis ojos.

─Sakura, dime ¿Quién es el chico que siempre escala por las noches la pared de tu casa?

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola! Bienvenidos sean a este nuevo capítulo jejejej, perdonen mi retraso de dos semanas, sé que no tengo perdón alguno, pero tuve un pequeño problema personal que me dejo bloqueada por estos días, a un no se ha resuelto pero hoy decidí no atrasarme más y heme aquí con un capítulo de este fic.

Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso.

¡Hasta pronto!


	28. Plan

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **Plan**_

La cabeza se eme emboto por segundos, ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke supiera de Sasori?

─Bueno yo...

─Sakura, no quiero ver a ese tipo cerca de ti nunca más.

Eso me dejo sorprendida y a la vez un poco molesta.

─ ¿Y eso por qué Sasuke' el es solo mi amigo desde la infancia.

─No es bueno que estés a su lado, solo te traerá desgracia.

─Ya empiezas a sonar como mi primo.

Sasuke me miro con tristeza y pude comprender que el solo quería lo mejor para mí.

─Pero él es mi amigo.

─Lo sé, y me duele pedírtelo, pero no sabes lo furioso y malditamente celoso que me puse al verlo escalar por tu pared y meterse en tu cuarto y saber que así era a mayoría de las noches.

─Perdona Sasuke, nunca pensé que fueras a molestarte.

─ ¿A no? Sabes lo furioso que estaba, ese chico puede meterse a tu casa y yo no, él puede visitarte y yo no, puede estará tu lado y yo no puedo porque si se enteran de nuestros noviazgo tus padres arremeterán contra ti.

Abrase a Sasuke fuertemente, acaricie su cabeza con mi mano, sintiendo entre los dedos cada hebra de su cabello negro, sentí su respiración chocar contra mi cuello, y sus fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura.

─Ya no sucederá, te lo prometo.

─Mas te vale pequeña.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, como nunca antes me había besado.

Era un beso lleno de sentimientos, cálido y suave. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos al término de nuestro beso, un suspiro salió de sus labios.

─Me traes loco Sakura.

Sonreí pícaramente y le robe un pequeño beso de los labios, provocando un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

─Lamento molestarlos en tan acaramelado momento, pero tenemos que irnos otouto.

Voltee espantada por la voz de Itachi, estaba parado cerca de unos árboles mirándonos de forma seria.

─Hmp, ahorita te seguimos.

El solo asintió y se fue caminando.

─Sakura tengo que hacerte una pregunta y me tienes que contestar con la verdad.

─Dime.

─ ¿Tu amigo se acercó a tu brazalete que te regale?

Sentí en ese momento mi muñeca desnuda y me di cuenta que ya no lo traía, mire desconcertada a Sasuke.

─Ayer por la noche me fue a visitar y le comente sobre cómo me defendiste con Heren y cómo fue que obtuve un lugar en la competencia, se enojó por un momento pero no me quiso decir por qué, se despidió rápidamente, pero con la diferencia que beso mi brazalete antes de irse. Y para empezar ¿Dónde está mi brazalete? Y ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta.

─No te acuerdas amor, me dijiste que por llegar casi tarde a la escuela olvidaste el brazalete en tu casa, y te pregunto eso porque pensé que tan vez se lo habías dado o lo había tomado el.

─Jamas regalaría algo que tú me dieras Sasuke.

Tome de la mano a mi novio y comencé a caminar con el hacia donde estaba Itachi, quien estaba arriba del carro de Sasuke, me subí con él al coche, viendo que ya estaban mis cosas dentro.

─Bueno hermosa cuñada te llevaremos a tu casa antes.

Me giño un ojo y comenzó el recorrió hacia mi hogar, mientras Sasuke se quedaba dormido con su cabeza recostada en mis piernas.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Después de haber dejado a Sakura cerca de su casa Itachi y yo nos dirigimos al dojo de Neji.

Al llegar vimos a todos los ángeles involucrados reunidos en ese lugar, hasta el fondo se encontraba el tonto de mi mejor amigo abrazando a una Hinata pálida como la nieve, al parecer ella sufrió mas la toma de energía de Sakura.

─Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, comenzaremos dando la información que tenemos de Sasori y el progreso de Sakura.

 _... "Todo esto es por tu bien mi amada"_

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

Una semana después...

─Sakura, da lo mejor de ti, lo lograras.

─Gracias Sasuke.

Vi como mi bello ángel caminaba decidida hasta el campo de tiro al blanco, que estaba abarrotada de estudiantes de otras escuelas, familiares, maestros, amigos y concursantes.

Este era el día del concurso entre escuelas de tiro con arco. Ella es una de las primeras competidoras, y además que desde hoy comienza todo lo que habíamos planeado.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola! Perdonen la tardanza, sé que no tengo perdón. Pero es que no me sentía muy bien de salud. Creo que se preguntaran porque este capítulo es tan corto, y es porque solo quedan unos cuantos capítulos más para que finalice.

Espero y no se me esté escapando ninguna duda resuelta si no es así, díganmelo porfis, porque a veces se me olvidan las cosas.

Mañana subo la continuación, será pronto como compensación de la otra semana que no subí la actualización, ósea que mañana empieza el plan contra Sasori, se descubrirá el por qué el trata de dañarla y comienzan a fluir los recuerdos de Sakura, no hare muy cortos los demás capítulos, serán mucho más largos, pero no serán muchos, ya que ciertamente quiero darle un final pronto a este fic.

También se sabrá que fue lo que Gaara no quería que supieran los demás cuando Vivian en el cielo y de lo que Sasori se enteró, (que es la razón por la cual él se siente culpable)

Muchos misterios se revelan, esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo.

Les mando un gran abrazo de oso y mucho besos

¡Hasta luego!


	29. Plan parte 2

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Plan parte 2**_

Respiro profundo... inhalo y exhalo... abro mis ojos sosteniendo con fuerza y determinación la flecha con el arco ya tenso, apunto hacia enfrente... disparo.

─ ¡Waaaaaaaa!

Los gritos de mis compañeros de clase y de mi madre no se hacen esperar. Voy caminando mientras una tras otra las flechas de mi carcaj van desapareciendo y todas van quedando clavadas en el blanco.

Al terminar mi primera ronda observo de soslayo la mirada de muerte que me envían algunos competidores, otros me sonríen y otros me maldicen, como Heren, pero poco me importa ya que estoy muy contenta por el resultado de mis prácticas.

─ ¡Sasuke!

Grito a todo pulmón su nombre, lo miro sentado cerca de las gradas, al verme se levanta, me toma en brazos y me hace girar, mientras mi risa resuena en el lugar.

─Lo hiciste bien.

Mi madre llega a donde estábamos nosotros y me abraza complacida de que su hija haya logrado tal hazaña.

Desde hace tres días mi mama se enteró de mi relación con Sasuke de la boca de quien menos me lo imagine, después de eso ella casi me mata porque yo debería estar solo concentrada en los estudios, pero Sasuke hablo con ella y la convenció de que estar en una relación con el no sería para nada perjudicial para mis calificaciones y que además me ayudaría a estudiar mejor para que se sintiera muy orgullosa de mi.

Ella es muy celosa conmigo, pero Sasuke supo darle batalla, hasta que al fin acepto nuestra relación.

Con ciertas condiciones.

─Muy bien hecho hija, se ve a leguas que eres mi hija.

Mi madre me da un abrazo efusivo, mientras Sasuke me mira con una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro.

─ ¿Quieres agua Sakura?

─ Si por favor, estoy sedienta.

Se acerca a las gradas y toma mi bolso, sacando una botella de agua, mientras mi mama checa que mis lentillas sigan en su lugar.

─ ¿No te molestan amor? Es la primera vez que los tienes puestos.

─ No para nada, se siente bien ya no traer puestos los lentes de armazón.

Mi madre me sonríe, mientras tomo la botella y bebo el agua. Alrededor de casi 5 horas de concurso, llegan las finales, en donde solo quedamos yo y un chico de la escuela de ingeniería Técnica, es un chico de cabello amarrado en una coleta que termina en forma de punta, más parecido a una piña, tiene ojos negros y tez morena, en todo el rato no había parado de bostezar y de decir que el concurso era simplemente problemático, su nombre es Shikamaru y debo decir que dejando a un lado su cara de aburrido era un rival de temer, al igual que yo no había fallado ningún tiro.

─ Tu puedes preciosa.

La voz de mi amado resonó en mis oídos, mientras me daba un pequeño empujón para ir a competir.

El último reto era algo simple pero tenías que ser muy creativo para dar una buena impresión.

Mi contrincante había dado un buen espectáculo, sencillo, pero audaz, así que yo tenía que mejorarlo a cualquier costa.

Sentí de pronto la mirada de Heren, quien había sido descalificada en el 3 round, me miraba con furia, yo solo la vi con arrogancia.

Observe con detenimiento todos los lugares en donde se encontraban los blancos, debo decir que se parecía al pequeño entrenamiento que tuvimos al iniciar el taller.

Respire profundo, alce mi brazo hasta tomar una flecha de detrás de mi espalda, donde se encontraba el carcaj, apunte y tire.

Corrí con el viendo mientras una a una las flechas iban desapareciendo, sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas, salte un obstáculo y tire otra flecha, rodé en el suelo y le di a otra, gire, salte, corrí, volé por los aires, sintiendo el aire pegar en mis mejillas dándole al último blanco, un silencio se produjo y después los vitorees y las ovaciones del público.

Hice una reverencia y corrí hacia mis seres queridos.

La decisión se tomó después de media hora de discusión.

─¡Después de una larga discusión con el jurado se delibero la conclusión de que el ganador obtiene tan grandioso lugar para su escuela, no solo por su gran habilidad, si no también por su perseverancia y el amor que transmitió en cada tiro y en cada movimiento, demostró que esto no es solo un deporte, sino un modo de expresión y devoción, así que felicitamos a Sakura Haruno por su excelente desempeño en este concurso, dándole al colegio San Cristóbal el primer lugar!

Tape mi boca sorprendida, nunca imagine que me dieran el primer lugar, sinceramente creí por instantes que Shikamaru ganaría el triunfo.

─Muchas felicidades señorita.

Vi como el mencionado llego y me tendió la mano, yo se la tome con gusto sonriéndole con emoción, después se alejó caminando con paso tranquilo y desganado.

─¡Muchas felicidades hija!

─ ¡Felicidades Sakura-chan!

─¡Mu...Muchas felicidades Sakura-chan!

─ ¡Así se hace frente de marquesina!

Mire a mis amigos emocionarse con mi triunfo y a Sasuke contento a su manera. Todos mis compañeros de clases y competidores de mi escuela llegaron a felicitarme, los maestros hablaban maravillas de mi, a mi madre, jamas la había visto tan orgullosa y contenta por un logro mío.

─Felicidades amor, bien hecho.

Sasuke me abrazo y me dio un beso tierno en los labios, mientras mis demás compañeros festejaban por la victoria.

Los maestros acordaron que por la noche se celebraría una fiesta en un salón de eventos cerca de la escuela, y por supuesto que mi mama me dio permiso de asistir, con la condición de que regresara temprano.

Cuando estaba en los vestidores, sentí como mi celular vibraba, me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Sasori.

" _ **Te veo atrás de tu salón de clases"**_

Cerré a mi celular un poco frustrada, después de cambiarme me dirigí con sigilo hacia mi salón, con suerte Sasuke ya me estaba esperando dentro del coche afuera con mi mama.

Al llegar donde me había dicho sentí unos brazos fuertes rodear mi cuerpo y una respiración profunda choco contra mi cuello.

─Muchas felicidades por tu gran logro Sakura.

─Gracias.

─ ¿Estas molesta?

─ ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? Le dijiste a mi mama sobre mi relación con Sasuke, y además le mentiste sobre que él era una mala compañía para mí, le inventaste tantas cosas feas que ya no sé si creer en ti.

─O vamos preciosa, sabes que no me gusta que andes con él, solo te dañara, quiero lo mejor para ti preciosa.

─Es mejor que empieces a usar tu cerebro para pensar antes de hacer las cosas, me metiste en problemas, gracias al cielo Sasuke tiene labia y pudo convencer a mi mama, pero sinceramente no puedo perdonarte esto.

─Sakura cuando entenderás o más bien ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de lo que siento por ti?

Sentí como me presionaba contra él y se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios, con fuerza de voluntad logre apartarlo de mí, lo mire con desdén.

─No te quiero cerca de mi jamas, quiero que te alejes, ya no seremos amigos, empiezo a comprender porque mi primo y los demás no me querían cerca de ti, estas demente.

─No lo are, donde quiera que vayas te seguiré, hare todo lo posible por que solo seas mía.

─Entiende que yo no siento nada por ti, mas que amistad, pero hasta con eso acabaste Sasori.

─¡Sakura... Espera!...

Seguí caminando ignorando sus gritos y sus amenazas.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **POV SASUKE**

─Ahora Shikamaru

─Kaguemane no jutsu

Las sombra de Shikamaru se extendió y logro capturar a Sasori, mientras el seguía pegando alaridos y maldiciones hacia Sakura.

─Ya detente idiota, Sakura es solamente mía.

Se volteó encolerizado, tratando de zafarse del jutsu de Shikamaru.

Detrás llego Neji y Hinata quienes crearon una barrera atrapándolo dentro.

Itachi llego volando mientras con su mirada roja como la sangre me decía que ya todos los civiles estaban bajo un genjutsu.

─¿Crees que con esto me detendrás Uchiha estúpido?

─El no será quien te detenga.

Gaara apareció en el momento preciso, mostrando sus blancas alas con gran porte.

─Hola mi querido amigo.

─Hace mucho tiempo que ya no soy tu amigo.

─Solo porque trate de robarle un beso a tu primita, te recuerdo que yo la amo.

─Lo dudo, ya que la hiciste sufrir mucho.

─Solo quería hacerla feliz.

─ ¡Feliz! ¡Estas malditamente loco. Por ser tan malditamente idiota fui capaz de confiar en ti y decirte que Sakura tenía una gran condición para poder tomar su lugar como protectora de la tierra!

─Si, y la verdad es que creo algo muy estúpido el que su primer beso sea decisivo para que ella obtuviera poder infinito y que además ese primer beso haría que la persona destinada a estar a su lado obtuviera también todo ese poder tan desbordante y demasiado para una chiquilla como ella, ¡Yo soy el indicado para amarla y llevar con ella ese inmenso poder! ¡¿Por qué escogió a alguien como el Uchiha?! ¡Yo la vi crecer, yo la ame desde lo profundo de mi corazón, yo podría haberla hecho muy feliz!

─Si pero luego te cegaste de odio y celos, de avaricia, de ansias de poder, tanto que casi la matas y logras que Sasuke terminara destruyendo la casa de Kami-sama.

Gaara estaba encolerizado, sencillamente se me hacía irreal verlo tan enojado, ya que siempre estaba más que serio, tranquilo y lleno de paz.

─Sasuke ya llegue a mi límite.

Asentí con la cabeza, me acerque sigilosamente hacia Gaara y lo tome del hombro.

El jutsu desapareció y Sasori empezó a moverse, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la barrera, pero era inútil.

De pronto sus alas emergieron de su espalada, grises oscuras, según palabras de Itachi, él fue degradado como ángel, por eso el color de sus alas.

Con fuerza comenzó a golpear la barrera, vi como Neji y Hinata comenzaron a pronunciar un rezo que hizo que sus alas negras emergieran.

Su fuerza era descomunal ya que hasta Neji Hyuga estaba teniendo problemas.

─¡Junken!

Hinata y Neji activaron su jutsu dentro de la barrera logrando darle a Sasori en partes vitales.

Una bruma negra surgió de su cuerpo invadiendo todo a su alrededor, la niebla emboto los sentidos se los Hyuga, asfixiándolos.

Naruto rápidamente los saco de ahí, mientras la barrera era desactivada en consecuencia, Itachi y yo junto a Naruto y Gaara estábamos preparados.

Vimos como una masa negra se abalanzo sobre Gaara arrojándolo muy lejos de su lugar, rápidamente Itachi y yo formamos dos grandes bolas de fuego arrojándoselas.

─Katon Uchiha Daiendan

Las bolas de fuego se fusionan y dan contra Sasori, haciendo que las llamas quemen parte de su cuerpo, pero para sorpresa nuestra sus heridas sanan rápidamente.

─Impresionados, jajajaja no por nada bese él y maldije el brazalete de Sakura.

Sentimos como nuestros sentidos se embotaban y uno a uno caíamos como moscas.

─Hmp, lo malo de esto es que solo lo puedo usar una vez, además de esta niebla cortesía de tu gran poder robado, Sasuke.

─¡Me las pagaras!

─Te la robare, ella será solo mía, ¡Entendiste, solo mía!

Sus palabras resonaron en lo profundo de mi ser, vimos como escapaba de nuestras redes, y mi coraje aumento en niveles considerables.

─Tranquilo Sasuke, la primera parte del plan ya está hecha...

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado mucho, además de que le puse mucho esfuerzo, jajaja, puede que mañana suba el siguiente o pasado mañana, todavía no estoy muy segura.

 _ **Lizzzb:**_ Hola mucho gusto y muchas gracias por tu review, jajaj no puedo creer que hayas leído todo en un día, jajaja debo decir que son capítulos muy largos, pero estoy encantada que haya sido así, espero el final te agrade y que disfrutes mucho de la lectura. Te mando muchos besos y un gran abrazo de oso.

Esperen la actualización con ansias, ya que el siguiente capítulo será igual de largo pero con una canción para que sientan la experiencia de la locura de Sakura.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso.

¡Hasta pronto!


	30. Locura

_Hola mis lindos lectores, esta pequeña nota es para decirles que este capítulo tiene una canción, por si la quieren escuchar es: Hatsune Miku- Mind Brand_

 _( watch?v=JDDqB_UeJqk) agreguenle antes el ( youtube ) y el punto com y /_

 _Ese es el link en youtube, la pongo porque creo que es una letra que queda muy bien para el capítulo, les pondré una marca para que sepan desde donde pueden poner la canción, para poder leer._

 _Sera esta: ****** (si ven esos asteriscos, desde ahí pongan la música y lean)_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Locura**_

Por segundos, había sentido como mi cuerpo se paralizaba, pero después seguí caminando, normalmente.

Llegue a la entrada, mi madre y Sasuke platicaban seriamente, el pobre estaba sonrojado...

─¿Que pasa mamá?

─Aquí le estoy diciendo a Sasuke-chan que debe cuidarte debidamente, si no lo terminare castrando

─¡Madre!

─Tu mamá tiene razón Sakura, yo debo protegerte a cualquier costa.

Su mirada estaba llena de amor pero también de tristeza, algo dentro de mí se removió y la imagen de ese día revivió en mi mente.

─Bueno basta de pláticas muchacho, debemos irnos a casa y más al rato podrás recogerla para llevarla a la fiesta, pero me la traerás temprano a casa.

─Hmp, entonces las llevare a casa.

─No es necesario Sasuke, no tienes que molestarte por llevarnos.

─No es molestia, lo hago por que quiero.

Mi mamá me sonrió y yo acepte, nos subimos al carro de Sasuke. Al llegar a casa nos despedimos rápido para poder estar a tiempo para el festejo.

─Mamá, ¿Qué crees que pueda llevar puesto?

─Mmmm déjame ver.

Mi mamá rebusco en su closet, entre cajas de ropa que ella guardaba con mucho cuidado, saco una caja blanca que tenía hasta el fondo.

─Este vestido te lo había regalado tu madrina hace mucho tiempo, pero era muy grande para ti, así que lo guarde, creo que ya tienes edad para usarlo.

Al abrir esa caja, vi un hermoso vestido, me quede maravillada ante eso.

─Mamá...esta precioso.

─Lo sé, es sumamente hermoso, ve a bañarte y te lo alistare, después te hare un bonito peinado.

Mi madre me sonrió de una forma muy maternal, muy pocas veces podía ver esa maravillosa mirada de su parte.

La abrace fuerte, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

─Gracias mamá.

─Apúrate, si no se te hará tarde.

Rápidamente corrí hacia el baño, para tomar una ducha, tan rápido como salí, me puse el vestido.

Era un vestido blanco, tenía un escote en forma de corazón, muy pegado a mi cuerpo, la parte del corset estaba lleno de pequeñas chaquiras, haciéndolo brillante a la vista, la falda de enfrente me llegaba cinco dedos más arriba de la rodilla, mientras que por la parte de atrás estaba un poco más larga, no tenía tiras, la parte de atrás me cubría la mitad de la espalda, era un poco revelador para mi gusto, pero me sentaba bien.

─Te ves preciosa.

─ ¿Tú crees mamá?

─Así es, pero te falta el maquillaje y el peinado.

Mi madre tomo su maquillaje y comenzó a ponerme una base, polvo y sombras en los ojos, el maquillaje era sencillo, pero perfecto para el tipo de vestido que usaba, ocupe un labial rosa claro.

Comenzó a peinar mi cabello de forma dulce, como no queriendo jalarme y lastimarme, me rizo el cabello, dejando unas ondas ligeras, dándole volumen a mi cabello, lo adorno con una pequeña horquilla blanca que tenía una perla

Al terminar me vio con alegría.

─Te ves tan hermosa, has crecido tanto... y yo solo me fijaba en la forma de que fueras mejor sin darme cuenta que estaba perdiendo tantas oportunidades de disfrutar contigo tu juventud.

─Mamá

─Perdóname por ser tan estricta contigo, sé que te forcé demasiado a ser perfecta, pero quería lo mejor para ti.

Pequeños sollozos salían de sus labios, mi corazón se partió en dos.

─Mamá, no te disculpes, yo sé que quieres que sea una buena mujer, y entiendo tus razones, te quiero mucho y jamas me quejaría de la forma en que me criaste ya que por eso soy como soy, debes estar orgullosa, has hecho un gran trabajo, además no es tarde para que disfrutemos las dos de todos los maravillosos momentos que pasaremos juntas.

Quite las lágrimas de sus mejillas, mientras le sonreía. Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

Escuchamos que tocaban la puerta, mi mamá se tranquilizó un poco y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Sasuke, quien iba muy guapo con una camisa manga larga color negro y un pantalón de vestir del mismo color.

Me quede embelesada viéndolo y él se quedó sorprendido al verme, no es que pudiera vérsele en el rostro, pero sus ojos brillaron con solo notarme.

─Los dos se ven muy guapos, déjenme tomarles una foto.

Mi mamá tomo la cámara que me había dado para que me tomara fotos con mis amigos.

Sasuke me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo por la espalda, entrelazando nuestras manos.

Mi mamá quedo encantada con el resultado, nos acompañó a la entrada y nos despidió muy contenta.

─Estas preciosa mi cerezo.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas.

─Tú... estas muy guapo.

─Muy sexy, dirás.

─Creído

─Jajajajaj

Siempre que estábamos solos, su carácter cambiaba, sus reacciones eran más visibles, como si el estar conmigo lo relajara y lo dejara ser lo que en verdad es.

─Estuviste increíble.

─Creo que sí, es de las pocas cosas que me encanta hacer, así que di todo lo que pude.

─Y lo hiciste muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti, molestia.

─Hmp

─Ya empiezas a parecerte a mí.

─Cállate

─Hmp

Nos miramos un rato y las risas no se hicieron esperar, estaba sumamente feliz, este día era el más preciado de mi vida, no cambiaría este momento por nada.

Sasuke estaciono su auto cerca del salón de eventos, mientras me ponía su chamarra sobre los hombros.

─No quiero que nadie vea lo que es mío, así que mantén tus hombros cubiertos, al menos hasta que entremos al salón.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero la noche no dejaban que se notara mucho, aun así era encantador.

─El gran Uchiha celoso, quien lo diría.

─Ya he estado así antes.

─Jajaja, es difícil de ver.

─Bueno, eres mía

Me tomo del rostro y me beso con ternura y pasión a la vez.

Nos separamos lentamente, después de arreglar nuestras cosas bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos al salón.

Todo estaba hermosamente arreglado, muchos alumnos habían sido invitados y todos los el equipo de arquería estaban presentes.

Al verme llegar se abalanzaron contra mí, felicitándome, dándome pequeños abrazos, ya que Sasuke gruñía cada vez que alguien se me acercaba físicamente, tenían miedo a morir con solo la mirada de mi novio.

─¿Disfrutando de la fiesta Sakurita?

Heren apareció mientras Sasuke me llevaba de la mano hacia una mesa. Iba vestida con un vestido rojo y un peinado muy extravagante para mi gusto.

─Demasiado, si me disculpas, tenemos que pasar.

─No te creas mucho, no por tener un novio que te tiene lastima puedes sentirte más que yo, te recuerdo que eres el ratón de biblioteca de siempre.

Sentí como la mano de Sasuke apretó la mía, se contenía por el simple hecho de que ella era mujer.

─Sí, soy un ratón de biblioteca, pero no necesitas tratar de recordármelo para sentirte mejor contigo misma, tan ansiosa estas de querer hacerme daño que buscas lo que sea para poder recordarme lo que soy. Pues bien, sigo siendo aquella chica tonta que siempre se la pasaba tras un libro, pero sabes, tengo personas que me aman por lo que soy y no por lo que les puedo dar en una noche.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de rabia, me miro con odio puro, pues ella muy bien sabía que yo estaba enterada de sus crecientes aventuras desde muy corta edad, solo por obtener atención.

─Tu lindo novio es un mujeriego, jamas podría fijarse en una chica tan fea como tú.

Sasuke me miro de soslayo, dándome a entender que Heren en verdad estaba muy desesperada.

─Basta de esta conversación, quiero disfrutar este momento, no vengas a amargarme la vida.

Jale a Sasuke hacia la mesa y nos sentamos tranquilamente, mientras que Tenten, Kiba y Naruto se nos unían.

La fiesta continuo por el rumbo esperado, todos bailaban, reían y se divertían, yo pasaba un momento demasiado divertido con mis amigos, mientras Sasuke había desaparecido en la pista de baile para poder llegar al baño.

─Sakura, ¿Como te ha ido con Sasuke? No me has contado nada acerca de él.

─Mmm pues... que te puedo contar...

Mi mente viajaba ante los recuerdos que empezaba a atesorar con cada parte de mi ser, aunque pensándolo bien...

─Hmp

Sasuke apareció detrás de mí, viendo con un poco de enojo a Tenten, ha él casi no le gustaba que me preguntaran sobre nuestra relación, no quería que su verdadero ser saliera a la luz.

─Vale, vale, ya no pregunto.

Una pequeña risa salió de mi boca, trayendo por consecuencia la mirada macabra de Sasuke.

Al verlo a los ojos mi ser se removió... esa mirada.

Esa mirada...

─Sakura, oye Sakura.

─¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

─Niña, te está llamando desde hace rato y te quedaste clavada viendo a Sasuke, se ve que te trae bien loca.

─Perdóname Naruto, discúlpenme todos pero iré al tocador.

─Te acompaño.

─No es necesario amor, ahorita vuelvo.

Me metí al baño corriendo, devolviendo todo lo que había cenado esa noche, algo dentro de mí se removía e hizo que mi estómago devolviera todo.

Me acerque a los lavabos para poder limpiarme, al salir vi que toda la música se había detenido, todos murmuraban y miraban hacia la mesa donde había estado con mis amigos.

Lentamente camine hacia la mesa, viendo como muchos se me quedaban viendo, como si son solo sus miradas me advirtieran que lo que vería me destrozaría.

Y así fue, como la visión de una pesadilla, se incrustaba en lo profundo de mi corazón.

Sasuke estaba arrinconado contra la mesa mientras era besado por Heren, mis ojos casi se me salen de las orbitas por la rabia y la tristeza que embargaban mi alma.

 _¡Esa maldita!_

Sentía como la sangre hervía dentro de mí, mi furia crecía conforme los segundos pasaban y fue mucho peor cuando ella me volteo a mirar con esa sonrisa arrogante, esa sonrisa que quería desfigurar.

Sasuke rápidamente se levantó empujándola y corriendo hacia mí, me abrazo fuertemente, tratando de calmarme, pero mi furia podía más que el amor que sentía por Sasuke.

(*****************************)

Arroje a Sasuke muy lejos de mí, y como si mi cuerpo respondiera con júbilo ante la descarga de energía, corrí con fuerza tomando a Heren del cuello arrojándola tan lejos, que su cuerpo choco contra todas las mesas y sillas del salón, todos los invitados vieron con sorpresa mi incremento de fuerza, yo estaba sorprendida de mis recientes habilidades.

─¡¿Crees que puedes tomar lo que es mío? Eres una estúpida!

Con mucho esfuerzo ella se levantó y comenzó a correr, para encontrar la salida, pero yo quería verla sufrir.

Tome algunos cuchillos que estaban en una bandeja y arroje uno.

Con precisión ese cuchillo se clavó en una de sus pierna, mi sangre hervía de satisfacción al ver ese rojo carmesi correr por su pierna.

─ ¡Ahhhh!

─ ¡Grita maldita! ¡Grita de dolor!

Lance otro cuchillo dando en su brazo, trato de moverse, pero con una gran fuerza logre clavar su pie con uno de los cuchillos, en el concreto, provocando que gritara aún más... sus gritos eran música para mis oídos.

─No sabes cuánto espere para poder hacer esto, cuanto soñé con poder hacerte pasar dolor.

─Por..por favor... para... n...no ...no fue...mi...i..ntención

─Oooo ahora te disculpas... que lastima─ tome su rostro con mis manos tomando un cuchillo y clavándoselo en el ojo.

─¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Sueltame!

─Solo quiero verte morir en mis manos.

La tome del cabello y tire de ella con fuerza, haciendo que su pie clavado en el suelo se desgarrara, quedando deforme y sangrante.

Escuche los gritos de mis compañeros y maestros, y también oí los gritos de mis amigos, pidiéndome que me calmara, pero algo dentro de mí no quería dejarlo así, quería saciar esta sed de muerte que embargaba cada poro de mi piel, quería descuartizarla, lastimarla, hacerla sufrir por meterse con Sasuke... Sasuke.

" _ **Lo haría todo por él, daría mi vida por él, sacaría del camino a quien fuese por el... pero esto es por mí, la matare por que no la quiero cerca de él, Sasuke es mío, solo mío, soy su dueña...el me pertenece"**_

Agarrando vuelo pude azotarla contra la pared oyendo como cada hueso de su cuerpo se rompía y sus gritos y sollozos no se hacían esperar.

Corrí hacia su cuerpo, o lo que parecía serlo, me subí a horcadas encima de ella y clave un cuchillo en la palma de su mano izquierda, dejándola arriba de su cabeza, si esperar a que replicara tome la otra e igualmente la clave, atravesando con ese pedazo de metal, su carne, sus huesos y el azulejo del piso.

Mi mirada debía ser muy macabra, ya que su único ojo me reflejaba a mí misma como la más sádica del mundo y eso me gustaba.

Su cuerpo temblaba de dolor y miseria. _**"Quiero matarla, quiero asesinarla"**_

Mi mente ya no tiene cabida para otro pensamiento, solo quiero acabar con ella y después acabar con todos aquellos que estorben en mi vida, en mi camino, acabar con aquellos que tan solo vean o toquen lo que es mío.

Una tristeza y dolor se apoderaron de mí, recuerdos de mi sufrimiento como la chica tonta y fea que siempre había sido, la chica que solo lastimaban y dejaban a un lado, aquella que solo usaban para su beneficio.

" _ **¡Basta! ¡Basta! Ya no quiero recordar, duele, duele, que se detenga,**_ **ya no quiero** ", deseo con mi alma, con mi corazón, poder destruir este mundo, poder desaparecer a cada ser humano de la faz de la tierra y así vengarme de todos aquellos que, como Heren, me hicieron sufrir.

Una imagen de mí con alas blancas vino a mi mente, pero mi furia creció cuando en esa imagen, vi a Sasuke siendo atravesado con una espada por quien parecía ser Sasori.

─¡Ahhhh!

Un grito salió de mi garganta, sintiendo como la sangre cálida del cuerpo de Heren, mojaba mi vestido y mis piernas.

Vi miedo y terror en ella, me temía... así debía ser, debía temerme, todos deberían temerme.

Coloque un dedo cobre los labios de ella, pensando en algo que solo una imaginación demasiado cruel podría crear.

Con solo mis dedos, comencé arrancándole los dientes uno por uno, sintiendo como cortaban mis dedos por el filo de estos, pero también sintiendo satisfacción al ver su linda carita de niña buena, siendo desfigurada.

─¿Que se siente no ser bonita? ¿Qué se siente el saber que tu muerte será dolorosa y a la vez tan divertida para mí?

Mi mente se dejó llevar por sus gritos, por su sangre, por las ganas de ver al mundo arder en sufrimiento, mi alma solo se dejaría llevar por solo ese pensamiento.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Aquí les traigo este capítulo medio loco, espero les haya gustado acepto quejas, sugerencias, adulaciones jejeje.

Les deseo una hermosa semana, los quiero mucho mis adorados lectores.

Les envío un gran abrazo de oso.

¡Hasta pronto!


	31. Balance

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 ** _Balance_**

El vestido corto de Sakura se mecía de un lado a otro con el movimiento de sus caderas. Me daban unos celos demasiado macabros al ver a una serie de chicos que trataban de ver que había bajo ese vestido blanco, digno de la pureza de su corazón.

─Perdonen que me vaya, pero tengo que cuidar a Sakura.

─A ti no se te escapa nada datebbayo.

─Hmp

─¿Por qué no mejor vienes a pasar el rato conmigo?

Escuche la voz chillona de Heren detrás de mí, la forma en que trataba de que su escote dejara ver más de su enorme busto me asqueaba.

─No

─Vamos, yo sé que tú quieres.

Sentí sus manos recorrer mi pecho y un inmenso escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

─¿Pero qué?

─ ¿Te impresiona? No solo Sasori va en busca del poder infinito, Sasuke.

Mi cuerpo dejo de reaccionar, no podía moverme, sentí el acercamiento de esa mujer, sus labios tocaron los míos sin que yo pudiera defenderme o tan siquiera moverme.

Con repugnancia sentí su lengua entrar en mi cavidad bucal, me dieron ganas de vomitar en ese instante, pero ni mi estómago podía tener reacción alguna ante mis ganas de vomitar.

Su agarre en mí se debilito, fue cuando me di cuenta de la mirada de mi ángel.

La furia de su corazón crecía, mientras el poder en ella perdía el equilibrio.

Al sentirme libre de lo que fuera que me mantenía petrificado, corrí hacia ella, tomándola entre mis brazos tratando de tranquilizarla, pero sus manos tomaron mi cuerpo arrojándolo lejos como un costal de papas.

Mi cuerpo sucumbió ante el dolor y mi conciencia ante la oscuridad.

...

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y los gritos de las personas taladraban mis oídos.

Me levante adolorido, trate de enfocar mi vista para poder buscar a Sakura.

Lo que vi fue algo que jamas pensé que podría ver en algún punto de mi vida.

Mi novia estaba encima de lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de una chica... sentada a horacadas sobre ella... metiéndole la mano en la boca, sacando con sus dedos ensangrentados lo que parecían ser dientes.

Mi estómago se revolvió, pero mantuve la cena dentro de mi cuerpo.

Mis alas emergieron por inercia y me acerque a Sakura, arrojándola lejos del cuerpo, para que dejara de herir a quien sea que haya desfigurado.

Sentí la presencia de Hinata y Neji, junto con Naruto y Gaara, quienes hicieron una barrera que más temprano que tarde se llenó de una espesa negrura.

Los gritos de Sakura se dejaban escuchar, como si estuviera sufriendo ahí adentro.

─¡Sasuke! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor!

─¡Sakura!

Sentí como sus gritos rompían mi corazón en pedazos, no quería verla sufrir, debía protegerla.

Iba a romper la barrera cuando los brazos de Ino me detuvieron.

─¡No lo hagas idiota! Solo hace eso para poder persuadirte y así poder salir.

─¡Sasuke! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Duele!

─Tengo que ayudarla.

─Ya te dije que no estúpido ¡Crees que ella está sufriendo! ¡Solo es una barrera! ¡No es la gran cosa! ¡No la están lastimando! ¡Solo la encerraron ahí!

Trate de calmarme, escuchaba los alaridos de Sakura, pero trataba de convencerme a mí mismo que ella me engañaba. _"¿Pero cómo puede engañarme el amor de mi vida? ¿Cómo puede decirme una mentira el ser más puro de este planeta?"_

Mis pensamientos se empezaron a hacer confusos y los recuerdos fluían a través de mi como ríos y ríos que convergían en un mar de emociones y sentimientos que solo me llevaban a un punto... el amor que le tenía a ella.

Los golpes de mi amada emergían de la penumbra, hasta que las palmas de sus manos se quedaron pegadas a la pared de la barrera donde yo estaba parado, observando su hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas que solo oprimían mi corazón.

─Sasuke, por favor... sácame de aquí, me duele mucho.

─Es por tu bien Sakura, cuando te sientas mejor, podre sacarte.

Su mirada llena de horror y desesperación me estaban haciendo flanquear. Se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar, mientras que yo solo podía verla y tener solo el anhelo de poder abrazarla, reconfortarla, amarla en todas las formas habidas y por haber.

─Sasuke... Recuerdas las veces en que nos encontrábamos en aquel hermoso lugar. Bajo la luna llena, las flores silvestres, con solo nuestra compañía, fue desde ese momento en que te salve de perecer en el mundo humano, que me enamore de ti... te cure de tus males, sentí tu enojo y tu rabia, tu gran tristeza y desolación, ese rincón oscuro de tu corazón que me dejaste abrir y llenar de luz...ahora que necesito de ti... me abandonas... solo me observas y esperas a que me hagan más daño del que ya estoy sufriendo... ¡Te odio Sasuke Uchiha, te odio!

Sus lágrimas recorrieron con mayor ímpetu sus mejillas sonrosadas, mi corazón se partió, sangre por dentro y mi mente fría dejo de funcionar, para solo darme cuenta del momento en que metí en un genjutsu a Neji y a Gaara, del momento en que mande a volar por los aires a Hinata y sepulte a Naruto contra los escombros que dejo la pared, al chocar su cuerpo contra este.

La nube de humo negro envolvió el lugar y Sakura emergió de la oscuridad, sus alas eran negras como la noche, tan distintas de lo que alguna vez fueron.

─Gracias Sasuke.

Me dio un beso en los labios, un beso mortal, un beso que despojo de mi ser el poco poder que Karin había conseguido para mí, mis horas estaban contadas, mi cuerpo cayó sobre el concreto, sin alma, sin vida, y ella solo se alejaba, son una sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

POV Gaara

Mi dejo de estar en el genjutsu provocado por Sasuke, viendo delante de mí a Itachi, quien preocupado llevaba el cuerpo de su hermano menor sobre un hombro.

Sin necesidad a que me dijera algo, solo con una breve observación al cuerpo pálido de Sasuke... observando las alas blancas que adornaban su espalda, supe que el poder de mi prima había perdido la totalidad de su equilibrio.

A lo lejos se observaba a Sakura volar y teñir el cielo de un negro espeso.

Como habíamos acordado con el plan teníamos que poder transferir el poco de poder de sus compañeros a su cuerpo.

Los guías de Sakura y los de Sasuke llegaron al lugar, todos tratando de formar un circulo alrededor del caos que estaba ocasionando la gran convulsión de rabia y desesperación de Sakura.

Itachi dejo el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke en el medio, Hinata no había recibido daños graves así que se dispuso a abrir sus puntos de presión en el cuerpo, para que el poder fluyera con mayor rapidez por su ser.

Cada uno de nosotros comenzó a mandar poder hacia él, pero la que mayor empeño ponía en ello era Karin.

Karin se había enamorado perdidamente de Sasuke desde su niñez, pero al no ser correspondida no quiso perder el logro de haber podido entrar a su vida, así que prefirió ser una gran amiga y confidente para él, siempre había velado por su bienestar y fue su consuelo cuando él estaba bajo la carga de la muerte de su madre y su guía para que su amor entre Sakura y el prosperara.

Casi al punto del colapso de nuestros cuerpos, logramos que su palidez desapareciera y que sus alas de un blanco opaco, se hicieran brillantes y llenas de calidez.

Su cuerpo logro levantarse del suelo.

─Sasuke, el beso que te dio Sakura es un signo de desbalance de poder y mentalidad, al besarte, no solo te quito el poder que albergabas en ti, si no que te traspaso el alma pura que ella conservaba en su interior.

─Explícate.

Su voz gruesa carecía de la brusquedad de siempre y sus ojos negros ya no reflejaban dolor ni tristeza, solo se veía paz y tranquilidad.

─Ustedes son como una balanza, ella es el bien y tú eres el mal, al besarte en ese estado de rabia, provoco que hubiera un cambio, tanto de personalidad como de poder.

Miro sus manos y movió sus alas al compás del viento suave que producía su presencia.

─Hmp

─Sasuke, hasta tu monosílabo suena pasivo datebbayo.

Sasuke miro a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos, pero debía aceptar que esa era su actitud ahora.

─Otouto, no puedes estar así, si no cambias de poder con Sakura ella perderá su divinidad, caerá en desgracia y tu morirás.

─No me importa si muero, solo necesito que ella sea la de siempre.

─Sasuke-kun, al decir eso... ¿Aceptas cualquier cosa solo por salvarla?

─Si, Hinata.

─Bien, entonces solo debes hacer algo sencillo.

Ino me miro con decisión esperando a que yo le dijera la parte fundamental del plan.

─Debes dejar que Sakura te arranque el corazón...

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Saynah:**_ Jajajaja te soy sincera no sabía que era Carrie hasta que leí tu revwiev. Te puedo contar que estaba en mi clase de informática y abrí la cuenta de Fanfiction por aburrimiento, y cuando vi tu Rewiev me quede extrañada, así que le pregunte a un amigo. Y solo me dijo.

─Es una serie sangrienta...¿G**** que cosas escribes?

─Nada... que sea bueno.

Jajajaja (Omito mi nombre, eso nadie lo puede saber wuajajaja)

Y pues te comento que toda esa escena la imagine en un momento de locura y de rabia con una chava que me cayó muy mal por acercarse de manera intencionada a alguien que apreciaba.

Jajajaj y pues bueno puse la explicación de Sasuke para ustedes, pero todavía tengo que pensar como se lo dirá a Sakura... y como es que ella se desquitara.

 _ **Majo:**_ Muchas gracias por tu Rewiev, espero te estén gustando los capítulos y disculpa por la tardanza, te envió un gran abrazo de oso.

 _Perdonen la demora, sé que no tengo perdón, pero estoy en temporada de exámenes finales y mis maestros no tienen piedad alguna._

 _Espero con este capítulo me puedan perdonar, espero les guste._

 _Recibo quejas de mi tardanza o algo del capítulo jajajaja_

 _Espero actualizar la siguiente semana que ya entraremos a vacaciones._

 _Les envió un gran abrazo de oso a mis lectores._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	32. Vida, Alma y Corazón

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Vida, Alma y Corazón**

" _La vida es un regalo que el señor todo poderoso nos dio, es un regalo que a todos los seres vivos se nos fue concedido._

 _El alma es algo que no podemos tocar o ver, pero si sentir, porque es lo que nos hace humanos, hace que nuestro cuerpo, que es un contenedor, la albergue y así podamos sentir, vivir, soñar._

 _El corazón en términos científicos es el principal órgano principal del sistema circulatorio, bombea sangre que es enviada a cada parte de nuestro cuerpo nos mantiene con vida._

 _¿Pero... de qué sirve el corazón si no lo tiene la persona que amas?_

 _Es donde nace el amor y en donde más duele el perderlo._

 _No tengo razón para guardar un corazón que será solo mío... sí siempre le ha pertenecido a ella."_

Todos me miraban esperando mi respuesta, pero no necesitaba palabras para que ellos supieran que eso estaba decidido desde que la conocí.

─Muy bien... empecemos.

Gaara voló por las nubes negras, seguido de Naruto y Hinata, Sai e Ino los siguieron, y uno a uno se fueron alejando... solo mis amigos se quedaro en tierra.

─Sasuke-kun ¿Es esto lo que deseas?

─Si, Karin.

El rostro de mi amiga estaba pálido y sin brillo, sus ojos me veían con tristeza y parecía que pronto caería desmayada.

Gire mi cuerpo hacia ella y a paso seguro llegue hasta su lugar.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante mi contacto, pero después se relajó. Mis brazos la rodearon en un fuerte abrazo, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran.

─Eres mi mejor amiga.

─Y tú única mejor amiga... Sasukito.

Al soltarla su cuerpo cayo desvanecido, pero la sostuve a tiempo.

─Te dio todo el poder que tenía resguardado.

Suiguetsu la tomo de mis brazos y la acuno contra su pecho.

─Lo sé, hubiera querido que no fuera así.

─Tienes que apresurarte Sasuke.

Juugo sostuvo su mirada con la mía, diciéndome en ella, que me apoyaba en todo.

─Esta es la despedida.

Suspendí mis alas blancas y volé lo más rápido que pude hacia lo alto del cielo.

Al sentir la calidez del aire, mi piel se erizo. Inhale y exhale, el aire que entro a mis pulmones era frio.

Al llegar vi todos juntos mientras Sakura los veía intensamente con los ojos rojos que no le pertenecían.

─¡Sakura, regresa lo que no te pertenece!

Itachi grito con fuerza para que al menos ella entendiera... pero sin obtener ningún resultado.

─Ella no te escuchara, jajaja ella es solo mía.

De la penumbra salió Sasori, quien se distinguía de todos por sus alas grises.

─¡Ella no es tuya!

─Oh ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Sasuke, quien alguna vez fue un maravilloso ángel negro, ahora es un ángel blanco.

─Tsk

─Vamos, no tienes que enojarte, Sakura solo te robo tu poder para que tu no sufrieras... es más tuvimos una lucha casi igual a la que tendremos en estos instantes, con la diferencia que Sakura está de mi lado.

─¡Sasori, tú no sabes el alcance que tiene ese poder, déjalos en paz!

─¡Tú no te metas Gaara! Tu solo me quitaste la oportunidad que tenia de estar a lado de ella, me la quitaste y se la entregaste a ese idiota que nunca se la ha merecido, yo la amo.

─Pues que amor más enfermizo tienes por mi amiga.

Ino se puso a la defensiva, ella me caía bien.

─¡Sakura solo ha sufrido por cargar la maldición de Sasuke, solo por protegerte quito de tu cuerpo esa maldición y la absorbió toda, después fue arrastrándose ante dios par que te diera una oportunidad en el mundo humano, la mando contigo a ese mundo lleno de seres insignificantes, donde solo sufrió mentalmente, en una familia que no le demostró amor, con amigos que la traicionaron, con personas que solo la utilizaron y abusaron de su gentileza, ella sufrió, mientras tu solo desperdiciabas el tiempo y las cosas que ella no quiso tener para que te fueran cedidas!

Sentí como mi pecho se comprimió. Era cierto, yo tuve una vida acomodada, buenos amigos, una familia que me amaba, personas que nunca me hubieran traicionado, pero tuve ese tipo de vida humana gracias a que ella no quiso tener este tipo de vida para que yo no sufriera, acepto mi maldición en su cuerpo, haciendo que la desgracia callera sobre sus hombros, liberándome de cualquier pesar.

Mi cabeza latía de dolor ante la rabia que me daba yo mismo. Nunca aprecie lo que ella rechazo por mi felicidad.

─ ¡Por eso ella debe ser solo mía!

─¡Lo que ella escogió o no estuvo fuera de la jurisdicción de cualquiera de nosotros, lo hizo por amor, además ella jamas a detestado a la humanidad como lo haces tú!

Empuñe mis manos sintiendo como la sangre me hervía... si fue por amor su sacrificio, entonces por amor dejaría que me arrancara el corazón.

Tome vuelo y me arroje contra Sasori quien se defendió del ataque.

Si las personalidades y el poder se transfirió de cuerpo a cuerpo... entonces...

Volé lo más rápido que pude y tome a Sasori del cuello y lo arroje contra el suelo, enterrándolo en la tierra, dejando un agujero de kilómetros y kilómetros de profundidad.

Me arroje hacia Sakura tomándola del cuello y arrojándola entre los edificios del lugar, haciendo que su cuerpo se hiciera diversos rasguños,

Pero eso solo fue para que Gaara y Neji se encargaran de Sasori, quien arrojo un objeto blanco, una caja de una blancura cegadora que rápidamente desapareció.

Sakura aprecio de entre las sombras y tomo la caja con velocidad.

─¡Suelta esa caja Sakura-chan!

Naruto se abalanzo sobre ella mientras una capa de color naranja recorría su cuerpo, y después se volvió amarilla, haciendo que sus cabellos levitaran.

Hinata llego a su lado envuelta en un manto morado que al tomar la mano de Naruto este se hizo mucho más intenso.

Se abalanzaron contra ella acorralándola, contra sus cuerpos y la intensidad de su poder, pero que ingenuos fueron.

Sakura activo el sharingan, metiéndolos en un gejutsu, haciéndolos sufrir con sus peores pesadillas.

Abrió la caja dejando que una reluciente daga revestida de oro y piedras preciosas saliera a la luz.

La tomo con su mano derecha, sosteniéndola con firmeza, mientras sentía la presencia de Yahiko y Konan acercarse, con una barrera de papel y bombas trataban de hacerla retroceder.

Sasori logro liberarse de sus captores, Tenten al verlo le lanzo millones de kunais y armas explosivas.

Haciendo que retrocediera.

─ ¡Apuñálalo Sakura!

Al girar mi rostro, pude observar los cuerpos de Konan y Yahiko caer a tierra, mientras que Sakura volaba con gran rapidez hacia mí.

Abrí mis brazos para recibirla.

Sintiendo como la daga atravesaba mi carne... como sus manos desgarraban mi piel y con mi último suspiro... ver mi corazón siendo atravesado por la daga que sostenía el amor de mi vida.

" _Mi corazón... mi alma... mi vida... te pertenece solo a ti"_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo por adelantado, ya que no podre publicar el sábado, por eso lo hago ahorita jejeje.

¡Por fin estoy de vacaciones, con excepción del sábado que tengo inglés y después no estaré en casa!

Pero ya publicare más seguido, eso lo prometo, espero publicar mañana otro capítulo, si no será el martes mis queridos lectores jejeje.

Sinceramente pensé que lo terminaría pronto pero tengo que llenar mucho huecos de la historia, así que me llevara un poco más, pero no mucho, es más mmmm...

Creo que me faltan como tres capítulos, así que no desesperen.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.

¡Hasta pronto!


	33. Mundo Humano

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Mundo Humano**_

La furia se mezcló con mi alma y mi mente. Dejé de sentir dolor, tristeza o miseria. Mi mente viajo a un universo que no conocía... ¿O tal vez si?

La obscuridad rodeo mi corazón y no dejaba que alguna luz llegara hasta mi interior.

Sentí la tristeza y el dolor de Sasuke, pero algo dentro de mí no me dejaba salir, mis fuerzas para luchar eran escasas.

Hasta que por fin una luz atravesó mi corazón.

Y los recuerdos fluyeron, como cascadas de luz, haciéndome ver que la vida me había devuelto al ser que más había amado en este mundo.

...

─Sasori, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?

─¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¿Qué clase de chica eres tú? ¿Sabes acaso cuanto tiempo he estado enamorado de ti? Jamás te habías dado cuenta de ello, y ahora te encuentro en brazos de un idiota que en algún momento solo se descontrolara e intentara matarte.

Sasuke se había levantado del suelo mientras me ayudaba a guardar la compostura.

─Tú no sabes nada acerca de él, además por eso está a mi lado, porque soy la única que lograra calmarlo, yo amo a Sasuke y no permitiré que lo trates como un asesino.

─Pero si eso es lo que es, el mato a su madre y a la mitad de su clan, no estarás segura a su lado.

El agarre de Sasuke se hizo más fuerte, pero al mirarlo, logre que su carácter se suavizara y así no calleara en el pecado de la ira.

Escuche un chasquido y después la oscuridad nos envolvió. Sasori volaba entre millones de espíritus que solían vagar por el mundo humano, según Sasuke esas eran almas que los Ángeles Negros no podían salvar, ya que habían cometido los peores crímenes en el mundo, mayormente eran asesinos o personas que se sumergían en la oscuridad, también personas que se suicidaban y se negaban a luchar.

─No permitiré que te quedes con ella, su poder no debe pasar a través de ti, no debe ser tuyo, ella debería amarme a mí, siempre estuve a su lado, soy el mejor a migo de su primo , la cuide y la protegí cuando más lo necesitaba.

─Y agradezco que lo hayas echo, pero eso no te da ningún derecho sobre mí.

─¿De que poder hablas?─Sasuke estaba puesto a la defensiva con su sharingan activado, esperando algún ataque de parte del mejor amigo de Gaara.

─Al parecer no sabes qué clase de poder tiene Sakura, pero no seré yo quien te revele tan bello secreto.

Con seguridad en sus acciones, Sasori chasqueo los dedos y las almas se fueron en contra de nosotros, con una pirueta logre alejarme del ataque y Sasuke bateo sus alas tan rápido, que los espíritus volaron hacia otros rincones.

Rápidamente sentimos la presencia de Itachi y Gaara, seguidos de Naruto, Hinata e Ino.

─¡Sasori!, ¡Detente! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, no te creo capaz de hacerle daño a mi prima!

─¡Fui tu mejor amigo! Me ocultaste que Sakura tenía una relación con un Uchiha y que encima de todo el poder que ella resguarda le será otorgado si solo se queda con el!

Mis hombros cayeron y observe a Sasuke... se veía tan confundido como yo.

─¡Idiota! ¡Ellos nacieron para estar juntos, nadie puede separarlos!

─En eso estas muy equivocado, yo los separare.

Sentí como mi cuerpo era envuelto en una nube negra que me absorbía con fuerza.

─¡Sasuke!

Sasuke trato de ir en mi auxilio pero las sombras comenzaron a atacar a los demás, así que no tuvo otra más que activar el Amaterasu para que la niebla viviente se disipara.

Al salir de la oscuridad, tome su mano y con un mismo corazón comenzamos a luchar contra esas almas perdidas.

Pero algo sucedió...

─ ¡Hinata! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces?

De la nada Hinata ataco a Naruto con el Byakugan, algo andaba mal.

Sai también estaba tratando de atacar a Ino, quien con temor a lastimarlo, solo esquivaba sus golpes.

─Oh no.

Lo que menos me esperaba estaba sucediendo...Itachi estaba tratando de atacar a Sasuke.

─Jjajajaj ¡Pensaron que esto sería fácil!

Las almas eran oscuridad y aquellos quienes trabajan contra ellos eran los Ángeles negros, pero sus corazones eran muy volubles cuando no tenían la fuerza de voluntad necesaria.

Al único al que no parecía afectarle era a Sasuke, quien llevaba consigo un collar que yo le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños, llevaba dentro de este un poco de mi poder curativo, que lograba que la oscuridad no penetrara en su corazón.

Trate de ver un punto clave, si tuviera el Byacugan podría ver en qué punto podría yo derribar a nuestros amigos.

Itachi de pronto se detuvo y comenzó con una lucha interna.

Vi como comenzó a caer de picada hacia el suelo. Con rapidez logre cacharlo en el aire, mientras Sasuke trataba de quitar a Hinata de encima de Naruto, metiéndola en un genjutsu.

Al observar a Itachi, vi que estaba comenzando a sudar muy frio, comenzó a temblar entre mis brazos.

─¡Sasuke, necesito que me des tiempo!

Sasuke observo a Itachi entre mis brazos, y solo asintió.

─¡Gaara trata de derribar a Sasori con tu arena! ¡Perdona por esto que te pediré! ¡Si tienes la posibilidad! ¡Mátalo!

Dolor fue lo que expresaron sus ojos, pero sabía que él lo aria si fuera necesario, sabíamos que si el quedaba vivo habría un gran problema.

Pero la única forma de matar un Ángel era robándole su alma.

Era algo muy doloroso para la persona que lo hacía, ya que solo podrías matar a ese Ángel si es muy apegado de forma sentimental.

Por eso las muertes en Ángeles nunca sucedían.

Por eso Kami-sama castigo de ese modo a Sasuke, es el castigo más cruel que se pueda infringir en alguien, conscientemente él no lo aria, pero si se le obligaba el podría hacerlo. Si el castigo hubiera sido que podría matar a cualquier Ángel obligadamente, no podría suceder, ya que sería una lucha interminable, solo puedes matar a tus seres queridos. Pero eso nadie lo pensaría, nadie sería capaz de ello.

Observe con detenimiento el lugar, casi todo el bosque estaba impregnado de ina neblina negra y si no lo deteníamos a tiempo, todo el reino de los cielos estaría lleno de almas en pena y oscuridad sin fin.

Puse el cuerpo de Itachi en el suelo, y me subí a horcadas sobre él, pegue mi frente con la suya y suspire.

─Tranquilo, pronto pasara.

Active mi sello divino y las marcas negras rodearon mi cuerpo, frote mis manos y rápidamente las pegue en el pecho de Itachi.

Trato de zafarse de mi agarre, pero con mi fuerza bruta logre tenerlo quieto sobre el suelo.

Atravesé las paredes de su mente...tenía que llegar al punto clave del caos de su alma.

Flote en sus recuerdos y vi algo que no me esperaba y que tal vez no recordaba.

Me observe a mí misma paseando con Itachi, comprando golosinas y otras cosas. Observe todas las citas que tuvimos, los abrazos que me regalo, los caricias que siempre me hacían temblar, hasta ese día, en el que nos la habíamos pasado bailando a la luz de la luna, sobre aquel lago donde había conocido a Sasuke.

Un sentimiento de culpa se instaló en mi corazón.

En ese último momento los recuerdos llegaron. Esa noche en que habíamos bailado tanto sobre el lago de agua cristalina, pensé que Itachi me daría mi primer beso, pero algo lo detuvo, en ese mismo instante vi su sharingan activado y solo unas palabras fueron las que me dedico.

"Gracias por estos valiosos recuerdos, Sakura"

Después de eso, recuerdo haberme despertado en mi cuarto con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, después de esos días, comencé a tratar con Sasuke y me enamore del él.

Dentro de su mente observe el dolor que le provocaba el verme junto a su hermano, el saberme perdida, su culpabilidad del haberse fijado en mi... en alguien que no podía estar a su lado... que solo le pertenecía a su hermano.

La culpabilidad, la envidia, la ira, eran esos sentimientos lo que hicieron que el alma perdida se apoderara de su cuerpo con facilidad.

Busque dentro de él la luz que todavía no se apagaba, la encontré perdida entre esos recuerdos.

─Itachi, se cómo te sientes, sé que es difícil, comprendo tu dolor, pero al único chico que yo podre amar es a Sasuke, perdona si te lastimo de esta manera tan cruel, pero es la verdad, pasamos hermosos momentos juntos, y agradezco tu ayuda y el amor incondicional que me profesaste, pero en este mundo existe alguien que te merece más que yo. Sabes que siempre te querré, siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Logre guiar a la luz hacia el exterior, curando el alma de Itachi, logrando encapsular el alma perdida y sacándola de su cuerpo.

Me aleje poco a poco de Itachi, quien daba signos de querer levantarse.

Al despertar, lo primero que vio fue el cielo, después a mí.

─¿Cómo te sientes?

─Bien, Sakura...yo

─No tienes que decir nada─ Me acerque a él y lo abrase fuertemente, al principio se resistió y después cedió, me rodeo con sus brazos y coloco su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello y mi hombro, su respiración era calidad y constante.

─Perdona por el dolor que te e causado, no es era mi intención.

─La que tiene que disculparse soy yo, por no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, pero estoy muy feliz porque me hayas amado.

Su mirada dejo de ser vacía para dar a lugar a una mirada llena de confort y felicidad.

─Bueno hay que apurarnos, mi ototo ha de estar esperando que regresemos a dar batalla.

Asentí con felicidad, peor antes de seguir a Itachi, logre invocar mi arma, era un arco blanco con flechas destellantes.

Arribe los cielos con rapidez, flechando a cada alma perdida que llegaba a emboscarme, derribe muchas y logre mantener la obscuridad encapsulada en el bosque, así no se filtraría.

En eso sentí que mis flechas blancas se acababan, mi poder perecía ante la oscuridad.

Mi anillo comenzó a brillar y una voz susurro.

" _ **Toma el poder, puedes compartirlo, tu eres de él, él es de ti"**_

─ ¡Sakura! ¡Detrás de ti!

Sentí como unos entes que no podía identificar se acercaban a mí, Sasuke estaba muy lejos para poder ayudarme.

Trate de recordar un cantico que mi madre me había dicho que me ayudaría el dia en que estuviera con el ser que debía estar toda mi vida.

Cante con devoción, hasta que un arco plateado y un carcaj de flechas apareció colgando sobre mi espalda.

Comencé a disparar flecha tras flecha, logrando que aquello que me perseguía callera de lleno hacia el vacío.

Hasta que sentí a Sasori cerca de mí, y rápidamente Sasuke invoco una espada negra que atravesó a Sasori por el estómago.

─Se acabó Sasori.

─Eso crees Sasuke.

Sasori hizo mella del poder en mi collar y lo enterró completamente en el pecho de Sasuke, logrando que la barrera que había construido sobre el corazón se derribara.

─¡Sasuke!

Vi como su cuerpo se volteaba a mi dirección, saco precipitadamente la espada del cuerpo de Sasori, quien cayo inconsciente al suelo, mientras Sasuke me miraba de forma macabra.

" _oh no"_

Se abalanzo contra mi queriendo cortarme la cabeza con la espada, con el dolor de mi corazón comencé a dispararle con rapidez, volé cada vez más alto hasta llegar al ras del cielo.

Nuestros amigos no podrían ayudarnos, si ellos se metían lo más probable es que termináramos haciéndoles daño, era mi deber hacer reaccionar a Sasuke, fue una promesa que debía cumplir.

Al detenerme sentí que Sasuke rápidamente llegaba hacia mí.

Con velocidad logre esquivar el golpe de su espada y me hundí en sus brazos, tomándolo con fuerza.

─Te amo Sasuke.

Lo bese, bue un beso un poco brusco pero lleno de amor, sentí como algo atravesaba mi carne, mi cuerpo tembló ante el contacto de la hoja de metal en mi espalda.

Mis alas dejaron de aletear y también las de Sasuke, comenzamos a caer en picada, él caía inconsciente.

Sentí como su poder comenzaba a desvanecerse.

" _ **¿Cuál es tu deseo?"**_

" _Deseo que su poder se transferido completamente a mí, que su maldición quede encerrada en mi cuerpo, que el ya no experimente más dolor"_

El tiempo se detuvo por instantes, instantes en los que Sasuke perdió sus alas y su cuerpo dejo de ser el de un Ángel para poder ser el de un humano.

Mi cuerpo tembló ante la intensidad del poder, mis alas antes blancas se estaban tornando negras, pero con el último momento de cordura logre que el color siguiera siendo blanco.

Mi herida en la espalda se había curado con mi poder de sanación.

Volé rápidamente y tome el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Arribando al lugar desecho por nuestra pelea.

El cuerpo de Sasori estaba tirado en el pasto, mientras los demás hacían que la negrura que había absorbido el lugar fuera desapareciendo.

Llegue con Sasuke en mis brazos.

─¡Sakura!

Itachi llego corriendo hacia nosotros, tomando el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

Lo vio sorprendido.

─ ¿Que paso haya arriba?

Gaara miraba impresionado el cuerpo de Sasuke, y sin poder responderles mi cuerpo sucumbió ante el cambio de naturaleza de poder.

Sintiendo que mis fuerzas me abandonaban y la rabia se instalaba en mi ser.

Hasta que sentí alivio... Kami-sama había llegado al lugar.

─ _Así que esto ocurrió, me había imaginado algo igual._

Se había metido en mi mente y visto todo lo que habíamos pasado y lo que yo había echo.

─ _Utilizaste el deseo del anillo... Que deseo tan peculiar, pero tendrás que cargar con ello._

─Lo se Kami-sama, merezco un castigo por tal atrevimiento mío... le quite su poder a Sasuke y ahora el solo podrá vivir como humano.

─ _Te diré algo pequeña, debes ser capaz de sobrellevar las consecuencias de tus actos, quiero que trates de arreglar este problema tu sola, y si tu amor por este Ángel negro es tan fuerte podrás sobrepasar la prueba que les tengo preparadas._

─Kami-sama, le pido que nos mande, a Sasuke y mi al mundo humano, que nuestros recuerdos sean borrados y hágannos comenzar de nuevo ─Me arrodille ante nuestro dios, esperando su clemencia ─Pido que vuelva a experimentar la felicidad de estar nuevamente con su madre, con amigos que lo quieran y con una vida plena y sin penurias.

─ _Está bien, pero si borro tu memoria y la de él, quien cuidara que pierdas el control en el mundo humano, ante cualquier cosa, ese poder no podrá ser borrado._

─Nosotros podremos con ellos.

Itachi se inclinó ante nuestro creador, esperando su aprobación.

─ _Puedo confiar en ustedes, pero una cosa será puesta, este chico, Sasori, será denigrado a Ángel gris, pero vivirá con ustedes en el mundo humano, dependiendo de las situaciones y decisiones que tengan que enfrentar podrán recuperar sus recuerdos, lo mismo va para él, espero que sepan resolver este problema en el mundo humano, no podrán regresar hasta que Sakura sea digna de volver y de reparar el daño que provoco y hasta que Sasuke sean capaz de defenderla y no de dañarla, con o sin la maldición dentro de su cuerpo. Respeto tu decisión de no querer que sufra, pero tu sufrirás en su lugar._

─Estoy preparada para ello.

─ _Muy bien, que así sea, ustedes serán enviados al mendo humano a resolver este problema y poder acabar con los malos pensamientos y dilemas que los han invadido, cuando vuelvan espero verlos realizados y no destruidos._

Un destello cegador nos envolvió... despertando en el mundo humano.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola! Queridos lectores, les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, la verdad es que me emocione demasiado escribiendo, pero he aquí el capítulo.

Escribí toda la batalla pasada entre ellos y cómo fue que cayeron al mundo humano.

Recibo quejas y sugerencias.

Les envió un gran abrazo de osos y muchos besos.

¡Hasta pronto!


	34. Blanco y Negro

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Blanco y Negro**_

" _Ahora recuerdo, recuerdo cada momento de mi anterior vida, cada momento que pase cerca de mis seres queridos, en compañía de Sasuke y nuestros amigos, tal vez siempre supe que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro"_

Sentí algo caliente recorrer mi mano, algo acuoso.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa observando como el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba suspendido en el aire frente a mí.

Observe como era protegido por una luz blanca, sus alas blancas lo encerraban como un capullo... pero ¿Él no era un ángel negro?

Observe mi mano... tenía empuñando una daga manchada de sangre, un chasquido resonó en mi cabeza y el dolor empezó.

Sentí como mis alas dolían, quemaban, vi con asombro como cada pluma de las alas de Sasuke se volvían negras, una a una, a la vez que yo sentía que mi cuerpo quemaba, que el aire me faltaba, no sabía que sucedía.

─¡Sakura-chan! ¡Toma la caja blanca y mete la daga dentro!

Escuche la voz de Naruto gritarme desde lo más hondo de la oscuridad.

Con esfuerzo logre visualizar la caja que estaba colgada sobre mi vestido.

Sentí cada parte de mi cuerpo tensarse, como mis articulaciones crujían.

Metí la daga y cerré la caja blanca. El alivio se instaló en cada aparte de mi ser, y un aura negra emanaba del centro de mi corazón, era como un hilo negro que salía de mí y se conectaba a Sasuke.

─Oh no, ¿Como es posible?

Trate de cortar e hilo, pero no funcionaba.

Ese hilo era la forma física de la maldición de Sasuke, si esa maldición salía de mi cuerpo Sasuke se descontrolaría, y no habría poder que lo parara.

─¡Sakura! ¡deja que las cosas sigan su camino, no intentes cortar ese lazo!

Itachi estaba cerca de nosotros, pero sin atreverse a acercarse.

─¡¿Que es lo que han hecho?! ¡Sasuke por fin era feliz!

Lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, por querer que el fuera feliz y libre, yo acepte tener todo ese dolor y remordimiento dentro de mí, el no debería estar pasando por esto nuevamente.

─¡No Sakura, es sufría sabiendo que tú estabas aceptando un mal que le correspondía llevar a él!¡Su deber es protegerte! ¡No debes interferir en ello! ¡Él debe aprender a controlarse por sus propios medios!

─ ¡¿Cómo planearon esto?! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta!

─Kami-sama nos mandó a la tierra a expiar nuestros pecados, sabíamos que tú y Sasuke no podrían llegar a dar este gran paso solos, aparte que teníamos la amenaza de Sasori, que por ahora ya está encapsulado dentro de una barrera que hizo Neji, cada uno de nosotros aprendió a sobrellevar la carga de una vida normal, llena de altibajos y prejuicios, aprendimos que no por ser seres celestiales tenemos el derecho a hacer lo que nos plazca, pero tú y Sasuke aún no comprendían el porqué de sus situaciones, tu debías conocer la maldad humana, Sasuke debía aprender a controlarse, pero tú no quisiste que luchara así que lo libraste de la carga que el debía llevar, ahora deben arreglarlo de una manera muy distinta.

Vi como unas alas blancas salían de la oscuridad, mi primo Gaara me vio con desconsuelo.

─Perdóname prima, pero debes entender que era necesario, enviamos a Heren con Sasori, para que lo engañara dándole información falsa, aparte que ella hizo todo lo posible para que desde el principio tú le fueras teniendo coraje y así al final pudieras deshacer el sello de tus recuerdos, todo lo que ahora está sucediendo fue planeado por nosotros─ suspiro fuertemente y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos rojos, desordenándolos─ Konan se encargó de esparcir rumores y de vigilar a Sasori junto a Yahiko, y sus amigos, el que tu aprendieras a defenderte, el que Sasuke te conociera, el que jamas te acercaras a ningún hombre, todo fue planeado por nosotros, esta lucha es necesaria, tienes que vencer a Sasuke y salvarlo.

Observe como la mayor parte de sus alas se volvían negras, Sasuke yacía dormido, pero cuando despertara la maldición absorbería todo su cuerpo y su alma.

Y todo es mi culpa, ellos tenían razón, yo debería haberlo dejado en paz, pero con tal de no dejarlo luchar solo por sus problemas, cause un mayor caos, involucrando al mundo humano, aprendí muchas cosas sobre la maldad humana, todo hubiera ido bien si aquel día no hubiera absorbido su poder.

Por eso Kami-sama nos envió a la tierra, para ver si yo era digna de protegerla, si Sasuke era capaz de luchar contra sus propios demonios.

Si Sasuke y yo pasábamos esta prueba, entonces yo habría escogido muy bien a aquella persona que pasaría la eternidad a mi lado y me ayudaría a despear la maldad de los corazones humanos, pero el debía aprender a luchar contra sus propia maldad antes de luchar por otros, por ello lo maldijo, para hacerlo más fuerte de mente y corazón.

Desde el comienzo de los tiempos un ángel blanco y un ángel negro son destinados a estar juntos, para proteger a la humanidad y mantener un equilibrio.

Y yo he roto ese equilibrio por querer salvarlo, sin si quiera entender que el debía salvarse solo.

En consecuencia casi dejo morir a Sasuke por haberle despojado de su poder, hice que mis amigos perecieran, que un gran amigo mío se volviera loco y sufriera, que Itachi casi pierda a su único hermano, que Gaara perdiera a su amigo... no supe tomar las decisiones adecuadas, solo pensé en mí y no en los demás, ese es el fallo en mi alma, debo aprender a tomar buenas decisiones, así seré digna del poder que se me confino.

Permanecí quieta, mientras las lágrimas fluían mojando mis mejillas.

Invoque mi arco plateado y mis flechas.

─Esta lucha será entre yo y Sasuke, así que no intervengan.

Gaara e Itachi se alejaron junto a los demás, dejándonos a mí y a Sasuke.

─Es hora de continuar lo que comencé... perdóname Sasuke por causarte tanto dolor.

" _Al apuñalarte con la espada, tu maldición se reestableció y tu alma me fue dada, para que yo la protegiese"_

" _Ese es un contrato que debías tener conmigo, el que me cedieras tu alma para que me pusieras proteger, así, aunque te dañasen, jamas morirías, porque tu alma estaría junto a la mía, en un mismo cuerpo, tu corazón debía extinguir sus latidos, para que así solo mi corazón latiera por los dos"_

" _Tu cuerpo como ángel negro solo sería un contenedor vacío, ya que todo lo que tú eres estaría dentro de mí, así tu inmortalidad estaría establecida, junto a la mía"_

" _Nadie podría controlarte, ni persuadirte, tu estarías a salvo conmigo, y yo estaría a salvo por la protección que tú me brindarías"_

" _Y aunque me cedieras todo eso, tus sentimientos y emociones no cambiarían, porque tu cuerpo físico solo sería una distracción, tu vida solo me pertenecería a mí"_

El hilo negro que me unía a Sasuke, poco a poco va desapareciendo, y las alas de Sasuke eran ya completamente negras.

Una fuerte luz inundo el lugar, vi como un muro de cuatro paredes se alzaba en lo recóndito de la oscuridad, muchos humanos yacían en un genjutsu dentro de la barrera de nuestros amigos.

Naruto se encargaba de darles a todos partes de su poder para mayor protección, en caso de que la barrera fallara.

Sasuke comenzó a erguirse, su ropa, antes blanca, ahora era un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga negra, con su espada negra a la mano.

Sus ojos se abrieron y el rojo sangre abarco toda su pupila, active mi sello byakugo y prepare mis flechas.

Sentí un poder raro emanar sobre mi cuerpo, un poder extraño que no dejaba que Sasuke pudiera meterme en una ilusión.

Arroje un par de flechas logrando que Sasuke se distrajera.

De la nada se alejó y junto sus manos sobre sus labios.

─Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu

Un gran dragón de fuego emano de sus labios y se fue en contra de mí, con una flecha apunte y le dispare al dragón, disipando el fuego de mí alrededor.

Pero unos rayos azules salieron disparados desde su mano hacia mí, recibí el impacto en la mitad de mi abdomen, pero el cello reestableció mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Continúe lanzándole flechas que el solo golpeaba con su espada logrando desviarlas.

Sabía que con las flechas solo tenía oportunidad de atacar a larga distancia, y en esta lucha no debía ser así.

Tire mis armas al vacío mientras concentraba gran parte de mi fuerza en zonas indicadas de mi cuerpo.

─!Ōkashō¡

Con un gran golpe logre arrojar el cuerpo de Sasuke a kilómetros de mí, provocando que los edificios y el suelo se rompiera creando nubecillas de polvo y piedras, que caían como las pétalos de cerezo en el aire.

─¡Zan'ei!

La voz profunda de Sasuke me trajo de vuelta a la batalla, su espada estaba envuelta en llamas negras y amenazaba con darme un corte directo en el estómago.

Pero antes de que me diera el golpe de lleno, un escudo apareció entre la espada y yo, por el golpe fallido Sasuke retrocedió por unos segundos, pero siguió tratando de cortarme en dos.

En uno de los golpes lei unas letras doradas detras del escudo negro que ahora portaba.

─¡Sigh Lumière! _(Suspiro de luz)_

Una luz cruzo el lugar cegando por unos momentos a Sasuke, quien retrocedió.

Una espada blanca yacía en mi mano derecha, era blanca con mango plateado y bordes de oro.

Sasuke se arrojó contra mí pero su espada en llamas negras solo choco contra el filo de la mía, provocando que un estallido de luz nos cegara, mientras el rebote de los dos poderes encontrados nos hizo retroceder.

Las llamas en su espada, habían desaparecido, dejando ver los ojos rojos de Sasuke llenos de rabia.

Me lance contra él , lanzando mi espada lejos, mientras lo tomaba de la pierna y lo arrojaba contra los escombros del lugar.

Antes de que se levantara, con gran fuerza lo golpee con mi puño sobre su estómago, enterrándolo más en el suelo y sacándole el aire por completo.

Mi sello perdía poder, tenía que apresurarme y dejarlo inconsciente, así podría meterme en su mente y calmarlo.

Seguí golpeándolo, hasta que sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban.

─Ten no Megumi

Un ser celestial apareció detrás de mí, tomando mi forma física.

Comenzó a sobrevolar a lo más alto de los cielos, tenía que llevarlo hasta ese lugar.

El ser se transformó en un manto blanco donde podría limpiar el alma de Sasuke.

Solo era cuestión de que Sasuke me siguiera hasta ese lugar.

Y sin que lo esperara, Sasuke me lanzo una flecha negra.

Voltee a donde él se encontraba, estaba sosteniendo un arco y flechas negras.

Otro poco y se me olvidaba que los dos teníamos las mismas armas.

Comencé a sobrevolar, invocando mi escudo nuevamente, con eso lograba desviar las flechas y tomar ese tiempo para recuperar fuerzas, ya que Sasuke se encontraba débil también.

" _Falta poco, solo unos metros más"_

De un momento a otro sentí las manos de Sasuke tomar mi cuerpo, me miro a los ojos y se metió en mi mente, me paralice y una sonrisa macabra adorno su rostro.

Me subió con rapidez hacia el manto blanco, pero siendo incapaz de moverme no podía lograr purificarlo. Puso su mano en mi cabeza.

─Ningendō

Sentí como mi alma era arrancada de mi cuerpo, el me mataría arrancándome el alma, como pensaba yo que Gaara tendría que matar a Sasori.

No podía moverme, no podía hablar, el me mataría, arrasaría contra la humanidad y la Tierra seria destruida y todo por mis malas decisiones.

Lagrimas mojaron mis mejillas, mientras Sasuke degustaba el sacarme el alma poco a poco.

Hasta que un destello cruzo mi mente.

Los anillos nos conectaban el uno con el otro. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, logre mandar las sensaciones y emociones que yo sentía hacia el anillo de Sasuke, quien solo contorsiono su cara y sintió dolor.

Sufrimiento era lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, arrepentimiento y rabia.

En su distracción desactivo su sharingan, y el genjutsu en mi desapareció, rápidamente tome su mano y la aleje de mí, haciendo que mi alma regresara a mi cuerpo.

Para mi sorpresa, el había premeditado ello y tenía en su mano la daga que yo había tenido, y ahora el me apuñalaba el estómago con ella.

Sentí un hilo de sangre salir por la comisura de mis labios, el sabor metálico me hizo recordar el sabor de la amarga tristeza que inundo mi ser al ver a Sasuke sufriendo.

Y sin un anhelo más... lo bese.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

HOLA!

Hoy les traigo este capítulo donde las cosas se ponen interesantes.

Pero este es el penúltimo capítulo, solo queda un capítulo más y termina.

Pero _**¿Cómo acabaran las cosas?**_

 _ **¿Qué sucederá?**_

Lo más probable es que lo suba para este martes, perdonen por tardar tanto, pero con las vacaciones la inspiración me a echo mucha falta, ya que no he salido para nada de mi casa, solo salí unos días y después nada, cuando no hablo con "Humanos" y me la paso pegada a la lap, me vuelvo inestable, pero no de forma seria jajajaja, si no estaría en un manicomio jajaja si no inestable debido a que la imaginación me abandona y no me deja pensar en nada, que no sea salir huyendo de mi casa, jajaja pero bueno, espero con ansias regresar a la escuela me aburro mucho :(

Espero tengan una buena hermosa semana, sean felices, sonrían, viajen o duerman mucho jajaja.

Les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos

¡Hasta pronto!


	35. Purificación

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _ **Purificación**_

" _ **Espero algún día estar a tu lado eternamente, sé que nuestras vidas no son para siempre, habrá un momento que debamos entregar nuestras almas nuevamente, y renaceremos en seres nuevos, seres que no recordaran nada de su vida pasada, que no sabrán lo que es el amor a primera vista, las sensaciones y emociones serán nuevas, una vez, que regresemos a la vida, y sin embargo nos volveremos a encontrar, te veré... me veras y el amor nuevamente renacerá, eternamente soy tuyo, solo tuyo y de nadie más, mi corazón solo te acompañara a ti, mi espíritu y mi alma solo son tuyos, nuestra vida ya está a punto de acabar por eso quiero que sepas, que aunque renazcamos millones de veces, siempre te buscare, te encontrare y are que te enamores de mi nuevamente, porque yo no podre amar a nadie más que a ti, eres la luz de mi camino, aquello que me mantiene con vida, inconscientemente siempre daré contigo y así nuestros lazos se volverán a unir, por la eternidad siempre serás mía"**_

" _Ese fue el juramento que yo alguna vez hice hace millones de años, nuestra forma física jamas cambia, aunque nuestros recuerdos son borrados de nuestras mentes, los altos mandos se dan cuenta de nuestro regreso, cuando la mujer nace en un periodo de tres meses a la muerte de la última antepasada, y el hombre nace una semana después de esta"_

─ _¿Eso significa que Sasuke alguna vez fue mujer?_

─ _Si eso parece, la mayor característica de ellos es que los antepasados de Sakura siempre han tenido el cabello rosa, ya sea hombre o mujer, pero para los de Sasuke es muy difícil dar con ellos, mayormente se dan cuenta cuando Kami-sama le encarga al ángel blanco, encontrar el balance entre el bien y el mal y que conozca la maldad humana._

─ _Eso los manda directo a buscar entre los ángeles negros._

─ _Si, cuando eso sucede, al verse por primera vez, un hilo invisible para ellos se crea y los une, ahí es donde ellos se vuelven a enamorar._

─ _¿Como el hilo rojo del destino?_

─ _Exacto, resguardan al ángel blanco en extrema vigilancia para que jamas tenga un amorío con un hombre o mujer que no sea el destinado o destinada._

─ _¿Pero tú eres su novio?_

─ _Creo que pensaron que yo era su mitad._

─ _Tendrás que soltar a mi prima, ella no te pertenece._

─ _Lo sé, pero es como si me arrancaran una parte de mi alma, pero si es por ello que Sasuke sufre, no tengo más remedio que dejarla ir, ella no es para mí, ni lo será nunca, solo velare por ellos desde la oscuridad._

─ _Así se habla Itachi, entonces ¿Cuando será tu ultimo recuerdo?_

─ _Dentro de tres días, y podre borrarle la memoria, me despediré de ella apropiadamente._

─ _Pero antes debes hacer algo con tu pequeño hermano entrometido._

" _Al verme descubierto trate de adentrarme en el bosque y salir volando, pero mi hermano fue rápido y sus ojos rojos solo se fijaron en los míos, dejándome inconsciente e ignorante a la información que había conseguido espiándolo, mientras hablaba con Gaara en la biblioteca de nuestro hogar"_

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y la primera visión que tuve, fueron los hermosos ojos jade de Sakura, tan llenos de brillo, pero húmedos por estar llorando.

Sentí calidez en mi interior, y mucha emoción de saber que el ser que he amado a través de muchas vidas sigue a mi lado, amándome, siendo mía, que yo sigo siendo suyo.

Algo pegajoso recorría mi mano y de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Sakura se derrumbó contra mí.

─Sasu...Sasuke...Te amo, eternamente te amare.

Mi alma se congelo y solo el roce de un artefacto contra mi mano, me dio a entender que yo la había matado...yo mate al ser que más amaba.

El cuerpo de Sakura cayo hacia el vacío, solo pude ver como su cuerpo decencia, como su mirada nunca dejo la mía, en cámara lenta observaba, como la sangre se transformaba en pétalos de cerezo que la envolvían y la ocultaban de mi vista.

─¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooooo! ¡Sakuraaa!

Mi cuerpo reacciono y descendí del cielo, lo más rápido que pude, sintiendo el peso y la carga de mis vidas pasadas recorrer mis pensamientos, haciendo que cada latido fuera mucho más pesado que mi existencia misma, abrace el cuerpo de mi amada entre mis brazos.

Llore...llore como un loco, embriagándome con su perfume, con su esencia, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho, queriendo proteger lo poco que me quedaba de ella, mientras caíamos, tome su rostro entre mis manos, sus ojos, que ahora ya no me veían, estaban cerrados, ciegos ante la mirada de dolor que yo le daba en esos instantes.

La bese, la bese con intensidad, rogando por su salvación.

─¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡Sakura...sin ti yo no soy nada! ¡Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, por favor... despierta... vuelve a verme con esos hermosos ojos tuyos... vuelve a sonreírme... vuelve a tomarme de las manos diciéndome que me amas, vuelve a sonrojarte cuando te beso... vuelve a mi... quiero que me lleves a recorrer los parajes de los cielos... jalándome con toda tu fuerza ... haciéndome correr entre flores a tu lado... será malditamente cursi para mí... pero por ti lo aria... lo aria miles de veces solo para verte sonreír... vuelve a mi...! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡TE AMO!

Mis lágrimas impedía que mis palabras siguieran fluyendo, mi tristeza destrozaba el corazón que yo ya no tenia, mi dolor solo provocaba que el mundo cayera en ruinas y destrucción.

─¡Ahhhhh!

" _Sin ella no soy nada, sin ella no puedo vivir, sin ella no tengo por qué seguir viviendo"_

Cuando el abismo negro estaba por tragarnos, en lo más alto del cielo, un ente en la forma de Sakura nos impido caer.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa... el espíritu de Sakura se había separado de su cuerpo me había purificado cuando ella me beso.

Su espíritu penetro su pecho y una luz blanca entro, las heridas poco a poco se curaban y mis lágrimas poco a poco se secaban.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y al verme sonrió.

─Hola Sasuke, ya volví.

─ ¡Sakura!

Grite su nombre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra mí, haciendo que mis lágrimas volvieran a fluir.

─No me hagas esto nuevamente, no quiero perderte jamas.

Rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos y su dulce voz resonó cerca de mi oído izquierdo.

─No me iré a ninguna parte que no sea entre tus brazos.

Comencé a reír, reír de alegría, amor y alivio.

─¿Pero qué es esto? Uchiha Sasuke riendo, vaya esto sí que es inusual. Jajajajajaja

Reímos, nos abrazamos y la luz en nuestros corazones volvió a florecer.

La luz nos envolvió y las esperanzas nos elevaron.

Fundidos en neutro abrazo, volamos hasta los cielos, volamos hasta llegar a la cima, encontrándonos con Kami-sama.

─ _Lo lograron, la tierra ha pasado por diversos enfrentamientos entre ustedes y no es porque yo la quiera ver destruida, si no que el trabajo de ustedes dos es el de sacar a relucir la oscuridad de cada corazón humano y purificarlos, por eso el conocimiento es fundamental, aunque es la primera vez que los amigos y familiares de ustedes se dedican a cuidarlos y a acompañarlos, pero era sumamente necesario._

─¿Que pasara con Sasori, Kami-sama?

─ _Solo tú podrás saber qué hacer con su corazón, si las circunstancias lo dictan el podrá volver, pero antes sus dudas deben ser despejadas._

─ _Cada uno de ustedes logro superar sus miedos y sus tristezas, así que son dignos de volver al reino de los cielos._

─Gracias, Kami-sama.

Tome la mano de mi amada y nos dirigimos hacia el punto de regreso, donde tendríamos que hacer neutro trabajo.

─Es hora.

Con mi espada en llamas negras, corte los aires, llenado el espacio de negrura, haciendo que millones de gritos humanos llegaran a nuestros oídos, nuestros amigos, habían caído inconscientes, ya que sus corazones alojaban varias cargas que debían ser liberadas.

Trace un sello en el cielo y la espesura se hizo cada vez más densa.

El trabajo que me corresponde es dar a relucir los malos pensamientos, cargas y dolor de los humanos y ángeles, haciendo que todo los atormentara, una y otra vez.

El caos era fulminante y la vida humana cedía ante el impulso de los malos pensamientos.

Sakura tomo sus flechas y fue arrojándolas una por una sobre los destrozos, haciendo que cada uno se restableciera y ante el sello que yo había formado, sus flechas cayeron como cascadas reestableciendo los corazones heridos y las mentes destrozadas.

Nuestros amigos regresaron a su forma original, y sobrevolaron el mundo, trayendo consigo una estela de paz que Sakura había propagado por el mundo.

Su trabajo era la erradicación de los males que yo dejaba salir, purificarlo en masa y crear buenos recuerdos en la vida de cada persona.

Nuestra existencia desaparecería, nuestra vida se reduce a esto... el restablecimiento de la vida humana, para darles un nuevo comienzo.

Sasori venia encapsulado por Neji y Hinata, iba encerrado en una nube negra, espesa, llena de rencor y odio.

Puse mi mano sobre él y los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar.

Con cuidado, Sakura abrazo su cuerpo y el tembló como un niño pequeño ante su toque.

─Ríndete, pide perdón, se feliz, si algo no es tuyo, déjalo ir, y solo recuérdalo como algo especial y bueno que cruzo en tu vida. Eres un gran amigo, y eres mejor amigo de mi primo, en un futuro cercano, encontraras a alguien que te ara feliz, lo sé porque tu corazón la está buscando en estos instantes.

Lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Sasori, y su abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

Observe a cada uno de nuestros amigos.

Hinata, Sai, Konan, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Itachi, eran los ángeles negros, ángeles que me han guiado a lo largo de mi vida.

Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Yahiko, Temari, Sasori, eran ángeles blancos que resguardaron a mi amada, mientras yo me dignaba a parecer.

Las alas de Sasori eran nuevamente blancas, cumpliendo así con su arrepentimiento.

Una luz cegó por momentos a nuestros amigos y Heren apareció entre nosotros.

─Bueno, que tenemos aquí, toda la caballería ya está reunida y vieran lo que me costó volver a mi forma original.

Sus alas eran doradas, pero un dorado opaco, ese color solo era usado por los consejeros de Kami-sama.

─Heren-sama, lamento mucho el dolor físico que le cause.

Sakura se veía arrepentida por el recuerdo de ella masacrándola.

─Nah, no pasa nada, era parte de mi trabajo, hay una decisión que deben tomar ahora chicos, es un ofrecimiento que los altos mandos quieren darles a todos ustedes.

─¿Se trata de la opción que les dan a escoger a ellos dos? Pensé que solo era una opción para ellos.

Itachi pasó su brazo por mi hombro dándome una sonrisa ladina.

─Así era, pero ustedes también dejaron una vida entera ahí, así que deben escoger... pueden quedarse aquí, viviendo su vida como la conocen, o seguir en el mundo humano como hasta ahora han vivido.

─Esa respuesta por nuestra parte ya está tomada.

Mire a Sakura y supe que nuestra decisión era absoluta.

─¿Y ustedes?

─Hinata y yo nos regresamos al mundo humano datebbayo, tenemos muchos amigos haya.

─Es..cierto.

─Yo sigo a Hinata-sama

─Yo sigo al testarudo de mi novio.

Tenten y Neji se dieron la mano y se unieron a Hinata y Naruto.

─Que problemático, yo me quedo

─Yo igual me quedo.

Temari y Shikamaru sobrevolaron el lugar, no sin antes despedirse de nosotros.

─Bueno, yo y Sai nos quedamos en el mundo humano, hay tantas cosas que solo ellos pueden hacer, y es tan interesante como no tienen limite en inventar nuevos métodos de diversión.

─Konan y yo nos quedamos.

Yahiko y Konan, se dispusieron a retirarse mientras nos daban una reverencia.

─Yo regresare al mundo humano.

Gaara solo le dio un codazo a Itachi para que reaccionara.

─Lo sigo.

─Yo me quedo, Akamaru ya tiene mucho tiempo que no me ha visto.

─Yo me iré igual al mundo humano, así podre crearme una nueva vida.

Sasori mantuvo su postura firme y fue golpeado en el hombro por su mejor amigo.

─Muy bien, está decidido, volverán nuevamente al mundo humano y serán parte de ella, sin embargo su vida como ángeles retornara a ser lo que era cuando su tiempo se acabe en la tierra, hasta entonces, vivan felices.

El tiempo se detuvo y nuestros ojos se cerraron.

─Sasuke...Sasuke, despierta llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Me levante con pesadez, observando mi cuarto oscuro y mi puerta abierta dejando ver el rosto de mi madre mientras llevaba en la mano un toper.

─Apúrate, es la primera vez que veo que te estas levantando muy tarde.

Me meto a bañar rápidamente, tomando el uniforme que se encontraba siempre bien doblado sobre mi cama.

Me encamine rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde mi padre y mi hermano estaban desayunando.

─Toma tu desayuno hijo, tendrás que comer en la escuela.

─los veo al rato, adiós mamá, Itachi, papá

─Que te vaya bien otouto, sigue igual de guapo.

Una sonrisa cruzo los labios de mi hermano, quien tenía la boca llena de panqueques y batida de miel, mi estómago se revolvió.

─Aprende a comer Itachi.

─Cuídate Sasuke.

Mi papa siguió absorto en su periódico, mientras le daba un bocado a su desayuno.

Entre a la cochera y arroje mi mochila al auto.

El viento frio entraba por las cuatro ventanas abiertas del coche, mi cabello se revolvía ante ello.

Pero mi corazón solo latía desenfrenado ante la idea de tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos.

Llegue a la escuela y estacione el auto.

Baje casi corriendo, y la vi ahí parada, con su uniforme bien arreglado y su cabello rosa suelto, bailando ante la fuerza del viento.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzo sus labios.

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella, tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en los labios.

─Eres solo mía, eres mi luz Sakura, te amo.

─Te amo Sasuke, tu también eres solo mío.

Tome su mano, y mis dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, cruzamos el portón, para tener nuevamente un día común entre tantos que se nos avecinaban en el futuro.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Hola! Aquí está el final, espero les guste o les agrade, sinceramente a mí me gusto, perdonen las faltas de ortografía y tal vez las discrepancias, pero a veces se me olvidaba algunas cosas.**

 **Gracias por seguir mi fanfic, por leerlo y apreciarlo.**

 **Los quiero mucho mis lectores, les deseo una buena semana.**

 **Unos datos interesantes son:**

 ***La historia se basó en el nombre que usa una persona especial para mí.**

 ***Esa persona es una combinación de Itachi y Sasuke en carácter.**

 ***La escuela si existe, pero tiene otro nombre, es el bachillerato donde yo asistí y conocí a mi verdadero amor 3**

 ***Esta historia se creó cuando fantasee con ese chico escuchando Sia My love, jajajajaj me encantaban las historias de ángeles.**

 ***Se podría decir que el trato que tuvo Sakura con algunas personas, es el trato que me dieron cuando yo iba en secundaria (la peor etapa de mi vida) refiriéndose a las burlas por ser una chica sin atractivo, o sin algo interesante que decir o dar, mas solo ser destacada en los estudios.**

 ***Esa persona (mi niño) fue un mujeriego, pero fue porque a él lo dañaron cruelmente, por ello no creía en las mujeres, se podría decir que yo fui su último intento en confiar en una mujer.**

 ***La forma en que se conocen Sakura y Sasuke es casi la misma en que yo conocí a C*** pero muchas cosas son de mi imaginación, así que no todo es basado en la realidad. (Es escalofriante cuando se te quedan mirando por horas y horas y tú no sabes ni qué onda... piensas en que estas paranoica XD)**

 **Eso es todo, les envió un gran abrazo de oso y muchos besos.**

 **Espero y vuelvan por aquí en otro momento.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
